Teen Diva
by Karla-20
Summary: "Sentirás que es tu mayor fortuna, y... cuando ya estás dentro, te das cuenta que es tu mayor perdición. Pues, ella es el fruto del diablo con un peluche. Adorable y maligno."
1. Bienvenido

Holu. ¿cómo andan lectores? espero que bien :). A lo que vengo, ¡Nueva historia, YEP! *gente plaude*, decidí publicar fics y no actualizarlos, como Daliachicacereal :))))))))), nah (Dalia ti amu, si estás viendo esto no me putees amigui xD).Bueh, es inspirada a una película que vi, jejox, y dije OMG, HARÉ UN FIC Y SERÁ DE LOS RE-E-E-E-EDS (ains, my fav couple), no se preocupen también saldrán los demás. Jajajajaaaa, en realidad me gusta mucho como será y todo, espero que a ustedes también.

Ah, paso a decir que pronto estaré actualizando "Algo más de ti" que tiene 34 reviews, wow no esperé tantos con solo 5 caps, lloro :') ; y también "Rich Girl" que solo hay 12 asdfghjklññ, lol, se les agradece. Oh, también debo informar que borré mi primer fic "PPGZ RRBZ love?" ow fgfjhgjkgd era tan inocente cuando la escribí, faltas ortográficas, caritas, sin estos signos de exclamación e interrogación ¡¿, mala trama, etc. 46 reviews que agradezco, mucho amor para los lectores de ese fic, creo que lo arreglaré y lo volveré a publicar, mejor hecho xD.

Ya, no quito tiempo, pasen a leer esta cosa xd.

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno casi llevado a lo cómico, Drama, Lime, Lemmon (jax jax, solo esperenlo xD) y algunas tonterías traumantes y graciosas que pondré.

Ah también debo "advertir" que aquí la personalidad y actitud de las chicas... es un poco, bueno en realidad MUY pervertida, jaja ya verán por qué. Y que Momoko su actitud... es demasiado rebelde, pero decidí hacerlo con ella por razones que ya verán aquí y porque me parece que encaja con el personaje.

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

**๑۩۞۩๑ ****Teen Diva**** ๑۩۞۩๑**

.

.

.

-¿No te parece demasiado revelador?

-¿Revelador? ¿Te refieres a mí?

-No sé ni para que me molesto. – vi suspirar a mi amiga rubia.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen... Si el producto no se exhibe no se vende.

-¿Tus padres ya están enterados?

-No me hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no te gustarán.

-No sé ni por qué me molesto en hacerlo ¿A qué hora dijiste que sería?

-A las nueve comienza a llegar la gente.

-¿A qué hora se… – no pudo continuar porque se escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

Se abrió la puerta de la adolescente pelirroja, dejando ver a Miku, su madre.

-Hola Miyako. – mamá le sonrió a mi amiga y luego volteó hacia mi – Momoko, tengo que hablar contigo. – entró.

-Dime qué hice ahora porque ni yo lo sé. – me excuse de sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo.

-Que yo sepa nada y vengo a decirte algo para evitarlo... Nos vamos en unos minutos sólo esperamos que venga la persona que va a cuidarte. – abrí los ojos, estaba sorprendida.

-¿Cuidarme? – Miyako dio una carcajada – No necesito nadie que me cuide mamá, puedo cuidarme yo sola. – me crucé de brazos.

-Eso no es lo que dice el gobierno de Nevada. – salió de la habitación.

-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me contrato un guardia! – le dije a Miyako, indignada.

-¿Será un guardaespaldas? – dijo ella pensativa.

-No lo creo, mis padres no me dejarían con nadie que tenga tres cosas dentro de los pantalones, saben que soy capaz de seducirlo.

-¿Eso te halaga?

-Miyako, no tengo tiempo para orgullo, seguramente es una mujer ya mayor porque si es alguien joven me la podré llevar fácilmente.

-Momoko, tus padres sí que te conocen.

-Ya lo sé. Tenemos que deshacernos de ella a como dé lugar, iré a hablar con mis padres.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia la de mis padres, y toque levemente la puerta.

-Entra. – dijo mi mamá.

-¿Ya están listos los padres más hermosos y buenos del mundo? – dije entrando y abrazándolos.

-Igual va a venir, ya no funcionan con nosotros tus tácticas de cariño. – papá si que me conocía.

-¡Ya estoy grande, me puedo cuidar sola! – dije en berrinche.

-No es a ti que queremos cuidar del mundo, todo lo contrario, tratamos de cuidar al mundo de ti. – dijo papi acariciando mi cabeza.

-Cualquiera diría que comenzaré la tercera guerra mundial en una noche. – rodé los ojos.

-La tercera guerra mundial sería lo menos que esperamos si te dejamos sola una noche. – mamá sabe de lo que soy capaz.

-Papá, dile a mamá que está exagerando.

-Una noche, por una noche pórtate bien. – papá me tomó de los hombros.

-Sólo si me dejas sola, por el bien de la mujer que viene a cuidarme.

-¿Quién dijo que sería una mujer? – sonó el timbre.

-Ve y atiende, ha de ser tu víctima de esta noche. – dijo mamá mientras se acomodaba los pendientes.

Bufé y salí de la habitación, caminé por los laberínticos pasillos y bajé por las enormes escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Abrí. Yo estaba vestida con una polera con capucha rosa claro que decía "Say It Out Loud", un short de 47 Street, unas zapatillas tipo botines grises con fucsia y mi cabello suelto.

-Hola, ¿Está la señora Akatsutsumi?

-¿Tú quién eres? – estaba atontada, este chico estaba como quería, me hipnotizó en un segundo, sus ojos rojos, su cabello pelirrojo, extrañamente igual que el mío, sus labios, esa sonrisa coqueta. Sea quien sea esta noche iba a tener una noche divertida con él.

-Me llamo Brick Him, los señores me contrataron para cuidar a su hija Momoko esta noche.

Un chico y ¿Uno sexy? ¿Qué tramaban mis padres? No quieren que peque y me ponen las tentaciones en bandeja.

-Si, sé quién eres. Los señores me dijeron que te dijera que te fueras, su hija se fue con ellos y ya no necesitarán de tus servicios ¡Que te vaya bien! – traté de cerrar la puerta, él la detuvo.

-¿Tú eres...?

-Me llamo M…eredith. Soy una de las criadas de aquí, si me disculpas debo ir a trapear los establos. – volví a intentar cerrar.

-Criada con diamantes en los pendientes, shorts de diseñador y manicura de doscientos dólares. – se cruzó de brazos.

-Doscientos ochenta. – lo rectifiqué.

-Tus padres tenían razón, eres muy creativa con tus técnicas de salirte con la tuya. Además los establos no se trapean. – entró con mucha confianza. Mis padres bajaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bienvenido, Brick. Veo que ya conociste a mi hija. – le dijo mi madre.

-Si, ya tuve el gusto de que tratara de deshacerse de mí. – todos rieron excepto yo, tenía cara de disgusto total.

-Pensé que iban a contratar algo mejor. Por favor, los chicos son más fáciles que la tabla del uno, pensé que ya me conocían. – me crucé de brazos.

-Brick trabaja con gente como tú, ya tiene la experiencia, por eso lo contratamos. Además conoce todas las formas habidas y por haber de evitar que destruyas el estado en media hora. – dijo papá mientras Brick me miraba.

-Como sea, me lo dejan más fácil.

Caminé hacia las escaleras y las subí hasta llegar, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y la cerré fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Miyako.

-¡Contrataron un chico! Máximo tiene 19 años. – suspiré.

-Pobre, hoy acabará amarrado en el sótano. – sonreí malévola.

-No creas, está buenísimo... si tiene suerte me divertiré con él esta noche.

-¿Cuál es el primer paso?

-Esperar a que mis padres se vayan pero primero... – me dirigí hacia mi enorme armario y me puse un vestido corto strapless de falda color palo rosa y la parte de arriba blanca con brillos, un bolso y unos tacones del mismo color de la falda del vestido, un brazalete y algo de rímel.

-Vas a seducirlo – me miró cómplice.

-Sí, pero sólo para que afloje. – ambas reímos.

A los minutos bajamos de mi habitación, miramos hacia los lados, no había rastros de nadie.

-Que idiota. – traté de abrir la puerta principal.

-¿A dónde va y con el permiso de quién, reina? – volteé y ahí estaba ese idiota.

-Increíble, tengo que darle explicaciones al servicio. – rodeé mis ojos – Miyako y yo iremos a alquilar unas películas. – vi que Brick tomó su abrigo y las llaves.

-¿Quién es Miyako? – arqueó una ceja.

-Mi mejor y única amiga. – sonreí orgullosa.

-Una de las pocas que te soportan – rio burlesco.

-No estoy sola porque no me soporten, todo lo contrario, tanta gente muere por estar conmigo que selecciono con demasiado colador a mis amistades.

-¿Las que te quieren por tu posición social o por quien eres realmente? – dijo sarcásticamente.

-Exactamente por eso sólo Miyako es mi amiga, me voy.

-Bien, vamos.

-Dime que me estás invitando a ir a un club nocturno porque si crees que me vigilarás hasta para ir por una película te equivocaste de camino, lindo.

-Considéralo mejor como que irás escoltada que vigilada, aunque lo que sé de ti deberías llevar a todas las fuerzas armadas. – rió irónicamente

-¿Tú qué sabes de mí? – Miyako y yo teníamos un plan.

-Eres una primicia en los escándalos de la alta sociedad. – se acercó a mi provocándome.

-Tus halagos no me bajan la falda. – me acerqué aún más cruzándome de brazos.

-No pretendía bajártela, aunque parece estar sujeta con un lacito fácil. – sonrió burlesco.

-Imbécil, abre la puerta.

-Si quieres salir es conmigo o nada.

-¡Como sea pero necesito salir de aquí ya!

Brick se acercó, yo retrocedí unos pasos y él abrió la puerta con sus llaves. Salimos de la mansión en mi auto.

-Y cuidado con la velocidad y adonde nos llevas.

-¡Sólo vamos por unas malditas películas, paranoico! No soy chucky.

-No te falta mucho. – se burló.

-Cállate o te lanzo con todo y el auto de un puente.

-Eres tan dulce. – rió con sarcasmo – Con razón no tienes pretendientes.

-Tengo toneladas de pretendientes. – miré a la ventana.

-Restando a los que se fijan en tu dinero, en tu cuerpo o los de tu clase que sus padres los obligan a salir contigo creo que... – comenzó a contar con los dedos – Ninguno. – concluyó.

-Vete al demonio... ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

-Hazte la que no sabes, sé que a pesar de tu rebeldía y arrogancia eres muy inteligente y tienes una mente súper desarrollada.

-Ayyyy, me saliste hasta romántico. – dije con sarcasmo.

-¿De qué tratas de distraerme? Sé que traes algo entre manos, fue un reto para mí aceptar este trabajo porque sé que tramas algo justo en este instante.

-Ni te imaginas – susurré.

-¿Ya no habíamos pasado por aquí? – tenía toda la razón, conducía en círculos para ganar tiempo.

-Claro que no. – seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a "BlockBuster Video".

Llegamos a la tienda de videos, bajamos de mi auto y entramos.

-¿Cuál rentarás?

-Algo erótico – bromeé.

-Ni lo pienses.

-Sólo bromeaba, sargento... quiero una que se trate de una súper fiesta inesperada que todos recuerden. – sonreí inocentemente.

-Sí que te gustan las fiestas.

-No sé a qué te refieres... – dije sarcástica – Llevaré esta. – tomé una película de terror que se llamaba "As you sleep".

-Muy fuerte para ti, ¿No prefieres algo como Bambi? – se burló.

-Ridículo, vámonos. – me acerqué al mostrador.

-¿Me permites tu identificación? – me dijo el cajero.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una maldita identificación?

-Disculpa, esta película está restringida para menores de dieciocho años.

-Tú no tienes idea de quién soy yo, ¿Cierto? Soy nada menos que Momoko Akatsutsumi, y por si no te quedó claro mente de polvillo de hadas tengo el poder de comprar este maldito centro de películas y hacer que te corran y desees nunca haber nacido desgraciado... – sentí como me tomaron de la cintura y me apartaron.

-Discúlpela, acaba de salir del centro hospitalario de enfermedad mental, la película es para mí, tengo dieciocho años, tenga mi identificación. – Brick sacó su identificación y la mostró.

-Sí, claro. Vale más el empleado que el jefe. Considérate despedido, idiota. Hoy porque no ando ganas de verte llorar pero la próxima te saco hasta los dientes.

-¿Podrías callarte? – me dijo Brick.

-Yo me callo cuando quiero no cuando me lo ordenan. Menos tú.

-Muy bien, señor Him aquí tiene su película... – le dijo el cajero.

-¿Sabe qué? Mejor deme la de Bambi, para la niña.

-¿Qué? Dime que estás bromeando. – tenía que estar bromeando, porque yo no veré esa porquería.

-Aquí tiene. – le dio la película a Brick.

-Gracias – tomó la película.

-¡Cómo te atreves! Llamaré a mis padres y estarás despedido, grandísimo atrevido. – estaba furiosa.

-Adelante, te espero afuera. – salió e inmediatamente marqué el número de mi papá, era más fácil que él me diera la razón.

-Papi, el ridículo del niñero que me contrataste no me deja ver una película.

-_¿Por qué no?_

-Venimos a rentar una película, la elegí y la cambió por una de bebés, papi, dile que está despedido.

-_Oh no, tu vocecita de niñita consentida no te va a ayudar... y respecto a Brick, tienes que hacer todo lo que él diga, sin objetar ni negarte._

-¿Qué? ¿Prefieres a ese inepto que a mí? – papá no podía estar dándome la espalda.

-_Lo siento princesa, es por tu bien._

-¡Está bien! Pero espero no volverlo a ver nunca después de esta noche. – colgué molesta – Muy bien Brick, así quieres jugar… – dije para mí misma, marqué el número de Miyako.

-_¿Hola? Dime que no cambiaste de opinión._

-No Miyako, para nada ¿Por qué lo dices?

-_Porque ya está armado todo, aligérate a venir, esta fiesta está explotando, hay gente por todos lados, alcohol, sexo, perdición...ven a darle algo de orden a esto o ¡destrozarán tu casa!_

-Tranquila, Miyako... todo saldrá muy bien – dije en tono malévolo y colgué. Salí del lugar, ahí estaba Brick sentado en la banqueta.

-¿Y bien? – rió coqueto.

-Veré Bambi – dije resignada.

-No te agobies, te acompañaré a verla para que veas que soy bueno. – se levantó y nos dirigimos hacia el auto.

-Lo último que quiero es que mi niñero me acompañe a ver Bambi para asegurarse que no hallan escenas de violencia o sexo. – abrí la puerta del piloto.

-En primera, no soy tu niñero, eso es para las niñas buenas que necesitan ser vigiladas para que duerman a las nueve. Contigo se necesita algo así como un cuerpo policial de las fuerzas armadas. – detuvo la puerta – Segundo, creo que las escenas de sexo y violencia no te gusta verlas sino practicarlas. Y tercero... – arrebató mis llaves – Yo conduzco. – entró al auto.

-Idiota – dije entre dientes. Subí al asiento del copiloto – Esta será una gran noche. – reí malévola.

-Nada de alcohol.

-Ni pensarlo, no vaya a ser Bambi tome el mal ejemplo.

-Si usaras ese sentido del humor para ser linda conmigo nos llevaríamos mejor.

No dije nada y nos dirigimos hacia la mansión pasamos por el centro de Las Vegas, esta hermosa ciudad que me encantaba tanto por sus luces y lo mejor de todo que no dormía nunca, la amaba.

-¿Te gusta esta ciudad, cierto? – me miró.

-La amo, no hubiera querido nacer en ningún otro lugar, ¿Tú de dónde eres? – yo lo miré.

-Londres, trabajo en un internado allá.

-Ugh. – hice cara de asco.

-¿Por qué eres tan...libertina?

-Prefiero llamarme expresiva.

-¿Por qué estás tan inquieta?

-Muy bien te lo diré... – pobre tonto, no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero le iba a dar una oportunidad más – ¿Cuánto quieres por dejarme en paz?

-¿Estás hablando enserio? – dijo Brick incrédulo.

-Muy enserio ¿Cuánto te dan mis padres? Te pago el doble, te largas y llegas antes que mis padres lleguen, aquí nada pasó, te quedas con su dinero y el que te daré yo.

-Wow, es una oferta interesante.

-¿Y bien?

-Creo que enserio eres una diva que cree que se merece el mundo. Pensé que tus padres bromeaban cuando me dijeron que tratarías de comprarme.

-Como quieras, desearás haber aceptado. – miré hacia la ventana.

Luego de un viaje silencioso llegamos afuera de la mansión. La música se escuchaba a todo volumen desde que entramos a la mansión, las luces tenues con luces de disco, todo oscuro, los murmullos de la gente, gritos, alcohol, sexo y perdición ¡Justo lo que quería! La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, pero lo que me encantó fue la cara de Brick al ver todo eso.

-¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! – me reclamó furioso.

-¡Es tu bienvenida!, no me lo agradezcas – reí burlona.

-¡Eres una...!

-Dilo, hay cámaras grabando – lo reté.

-¡Llamaré a tus padres!

.Claro, para que se den cuenta que no pudiste controlarme y en el primer intento te salió todo mal, te despedirán inmediatamente, yo habré ganado y no te volveré a ver nunca en la vida. Nada puede ser mejor. – puse mis manos en mi cintura.

-Pagarás por esto, niña caprichosa.

-Quiero verte cobrándomelas, anda, haz tu intento de tomar el control. – seguía retándolo.

-Momo debes venir ¡Están destruyendo la casa! – vino Miyako gritando.

* * *

Jax jax, esa Momoko es toda una diva rebelde, ¿no? lolz, pobre Brick no sabe lo que le espera. MUAJAJAJAJA(?) okno.

Para que se den una idea de como es la mansión-casa de los Akatsutsumi, aquí les dejo el link: hphotos-ak-prn1/23924_359750214116234_1133082818_

Bueno, reviews para esta loca historia? maybe? Los veo en la próxima.


	2. ¿INTERNADO?

Holu, aquí el segundo capítulo de esta locura, lol. Muy rápido, es que hoy estoy de buenas y así.

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno casi llevado a lo cómico, Drama, Lime, Lemmon (jax jax, solo esperenlo xD) y algunas tonterías traumantes y graciosas que pondré.

Ah también debo "advertir" que aquí la personalidad y actitud de las chicas... es un poco, bueno en realidad MUY pervertida, jaja ya verán por qué. Y que Momoko su actitud... es demasiado rebelde, una niña mimada y consentida de papi, pero decidí hacerlo con ella por razones que ya verán aquí y porque me parece que encaja con el personaje.

* * *

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno casi llevado a lo cómico, Drama, Lime, Lemmon.

Momoko tiene el cabello como siempre, solo que suelto con su flequillo, y es enorme, hasta sus rodillas. Ah y Brick... pues amigos, no utiliza su gorra roja, tiene el cabello medio desordenado, y no tan largo como siempre se ve. Eso es todo. (Perdón si los cambios le molestaron a alguien).

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

**๑۩۞۩๑ ****Teen Diva ๑۩۞۩๑**

-Déjalos, que la destruyan. – dije con naturalidad.

-¡No! ¿Tú eres Miyako, cierto? – le preguntó Brick, desesperado.

-Sí, ¿Tú quién eres? – dijo Miyako.

-Soy Brick, el guardia de tu amiga. Ayúdame a detener esto, por favor.

-¿Qué hago? – mi amiga me miró buscando una solución.

-¿Tienes que pedirle permiso? ¡Por Dios! Yo lo haré. – Brick se fue.

-¿Qué te parece, Miyako? ¿A que no está buenísimo el niñero?

-Se ve realmente enojado.

-Más enojada debo estar yo por todo lo que me ha pasado esta noche, y en vez de deprimirme lo estoy festejando... vamos por unos tragos.

Nos dirigimos a una de las barras, habían tubos de strippers sobre ellas. Me tomé un tequila y subí.

-Momoko, ¿Qué haces? Dijiste que los tubos eran para las necesitadas.

-Lo son, Miyako. Pero esto matará a Brick, quiero verlo convulsionar de la furia – reí.

-Este chico no sabe a lo que se metió, pobre.

-Súbele a esa música! – comencé a bailar eróticamente en el tubo mientras todos gritaban y me aplaudían alrededor. A los minutos llegó Brick con cara que había visto un fantasma.

-¡Momoko! ¡Baja de ahí ya mismo! – gritó súper furioso. Yo fingí estar ebria

-Ni lo sueñes, lindo ¡Estoy en la cumbre! – comencé a gritar como loca y empinarme botellas de vodka.

Brick me haló de las piernas y caí sentada en la barra. Luego me tomó de la cintura y me cargó, caminó hasta arriba y entró a una habitación, habían dos parejas haciendo de las suyas.

-¡Largo! – dijo muy furioso.

Todos se fueron y él me acostó en la cama. Era un buen momento de seducirlo, ya me daban ganas.

-¡No puedo creer todo lo que hiciste! O sea sí, no es raro de ti... pero ni siquiera estabas presente. Nos fuimos una hora, una simple hora por una película, ni siquiera te dejé sola un segundo y armas todo esto. Tienes un nivel de inteligencia malévola impresionante.

-Acércate. – me fingí borracha.

-Mira nada más, ya estás ebria. – se acercó a mí. Yo lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y lo acerqué a mi rostro.

-¿Sabes algo? me encantas... no puedo evitar este gusanito pervertido en mi cabeza que se me activa estando sola contigo en una cama. – sonreí de lado.

-Estás loca, no sabes ni lo que dices. – se levantó pero lo detuve tomando su mano.

-¿No te quieres divertir un ratito conmigo? – Brick me miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Estas ebria, jamás te pondría un dedo encima en ese estado.

-¿Y si no lo estuviera? – Brick sonrió.

-Eres una niña muy loca. – tomó su teléfono y salió de la habitación.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir, pero estaba cerrada por fuera.

-¡Mierda! No es tan tonto como pensé... pero no contabas conmigo, Bricky. – me dirigí a la ventana pero también tenía la seguridad puesta – ¡Idiota! – grité molesta.

Minutos después escuché gritos, balazos y parecía una corrida de caballos, me asusté. A los minutos Brick entró con Miyako, me lancé al suelo.

-Está ebria. – dijo Brick.

-Pobrecilla. – Miyako se sentó en el suelo y puso mi cabeza en sus piernas.

-¿Pobrecilla? Esta niña es el demonio encarnado.

-No digas eso, sólo es víctima de las fiestas. – ella acarició mi cabeza.

-Ya llamé a sus padres y les conté todo, dale un café cargado, una bofetada, échale un balde de agua fría ¡Lo que sea! Llamaré al servicio de limpieza para que arreglen el desastre que está hecha esta casa. – dio un portazo y se fue. Abrí los ojos.

-¿Ya se fue? – me senté.

-Sí, le sacaste las canas verdes. Llamó a tus padres y les dijo todo, te viene duro.

-Para nada. Mis papis no me harán nada, todo lo culparán a él por permitírmelo.

-Él no te lo permitió. Trató de evitarlo, pero contigo nadie puede. – sonreímos.

-Para que le quede claro a mis padres y al mundo entero que no existe quien pueda conmigo y que nadie me controla más que yo misma cuando así lo deseo.

-¿Eso crees? – entró de repente – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo ¿Quién me dio de agasajos? – dije fingiendo.

-Muy linda ella. – rodó los ojos – Miyako, ¿Cómo la soportas?

-Ya me acostumbre a sus expresiones.

-Tú lo que necesitas son un par de nalgadas, niña malcriada. – me miró molesto.

-¿Quién me las va a dar? ¿Tú? – lo desafié.

-No tienes tanta suerte. – me levanté y quedé frente a él.

-Esto sólo fue una probadita de lo que puedo hacer, así que por tu bien te aconsejo que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo.

-Ya le hablé a tus padres, estás en problemas.

-Uy, pero que malote. Me acusaste con mi mamá, mira como tiemblo... no sabes el poder que puedo ejercer sobre la gente.

-Eso está por verse. – se acercó a mi rostro invadiendo todo lo que puede llamarse espacio personal.

-Momoko, Brick, Miyako. Ya llegamos. – era la vozde mi madre que venía de abajo.

Brick sonrió maléficamente. Bajamos por las escaleras, la casa estaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Recibimos la llamada de Brick, estás en problemas jovencita. – dijo mi papá.

.¿A qué se refieren? He estado en mi habitación toda la noche. – dije inocentemente.

-Eso no fue lo que Brick nos dijo. – dijo mamá.

-¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que Brick les dijo? – me crucé de brazos.

-Que hiciste una fiesta que estuvo a punto de destrozar la casa.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿La casa destrozada? ¿Es en serio? – di una carcajada – ¿Miyako tu sabes de alguna fiesta? – la miré insinuante.

-Para nada, estábamos arriba viendo la película contigo. – sabía que podía contar con ella.

-¿Brick? – papá miró a Brick autoritario.

-Señor, no lo hubiese llamado si en verdad no fuera una emergencia, su hija está fuera de control.

-Sólo que no me agrades no significa que voy a destruir la casa de mis padres y mírala, está intacta. No sé de qué fiesta me hablas. – tonto, debió dejar la casa como estaba si quería que mis padres le creyeran.

-Entonces, ¿No hiciste ninguna fiesta? – dijo dudoso mi papá.

-Nunca te mentiría. – dije inocente.

-Entonces ¿No eras tú quien bailaba en el tubo de una barra? – dijo mi padre. Yo miré a Brick.

-No debiste haberme dicho que habían cámaras grabando – sonrió el idiota pelirrojo.

-¡Mira, idiota! No sé quién te has creído tú para... – me iba a acercando a él amenazante y muy furiosa.

-¡Momoko! ¡Cálmate! – me detuvo papá.

-¡Sólo quítenlo de mi vista! No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida. ¡Papá!

-Momoko, sé que siempre te decimos que una más y tomaremos medidas drásticas y nunca lo hacemos, pero esta vez es diferente. – dijo mamá, no entiendo¿ a qué se refiere?

-¿Y qué harán? – me crucé de brazos.

-Enviarte a un internado. – dijeron la unisono mis padres.

-¡Qué! – gritamos yo y Miyako.

-Señor, usted no puede hacer eso. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ella? – le dijo mi rubia amiga a mi papá.

-¡Pero que dependencia psicológica tan enferma tienes con Momoko! – reaccionó Brick.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga y la defiendo con uñas y dientes. – dijo Miyako molesta.

-No querrás estropearte la manicura – se burló Brick.

-Dime que no te burlaste de ella, idiota. No sabes las amistades que tengo yo, puedo hacer que te asesinen.

-¡Momoko! ¿Tienes amigos criminales? – dijo mi mamá preocupada.

-Era un decir. – fingí – Papi, no me puedes mandar a ningún internado, ¡Qué horror!

-Tranquila amiga, no lo permitiré. – se acerco a mi y me abrazó.

-Lo siento, Miyako. Hablamos con tus padres y están de acuerdo con esto y los cuatro tomamos la decisión. Ambas irán a un internado. – dijo mi madre.

-¿Qué? Mis padres no me harían eso. – Miyako estaba impactada.

-Es por tu bien, querida. Sabemos que eres una gran chica, y una gran persona y por eso mismo queremos lo mismo para ti y para Momoko sólo será un tiempo, una vez que ambas estén curadas de su obsesión por la vida nocturna podrán volver a juntarse. – no podía creer que mi mamá dijera esto ¡No voy a ir a un maldito internado!

-Yo no puedo ir a un asqueroso internado. – dijo espantada Miyako.

-Mucho menos yo ¡No me pueden estar haciendo esto! – miré como Brick tapaba su sonrisa con su mano – ¡Y tú deja de reírte, imbécil!

-Momo, te amamos hija, pero es por el bien tuyo y de Miyako. Sabemos lo que tenemos y queremos ayudarte, además eres muy mala influencia para Miyako. No queremos separarte de ella pero debemos hacerlo.

-¿Co-cómo que separarnos? – ahora si estaba alarmada.

-Miyako y tú no irán al mismo internado. Ambas cuando están juntas son capaces de cosas y capaz torturan a la directora del internado y liberan a todas las internas del reformatorio. – papi siempre sabe de mis tácticas.

-¿Reformatorio? – estaba impactada.

-Lo necesitan... así que por eso las mandaremos a internados reformatorios de muy buen prestigio y exclusivo para mujeres. Momoko, tú irás al mejor internado de Londres, Inglaterra. Y Miyako al mejor de París, Francia... no estarán tan lejos. – ¿cómo mamá podía estar tan normal?

-¿Francia? Lo siento, tengo que irme... debo hablar con mis padres. – Miyako estaba confundida.

-Ni te apures, que ya estamos aquí. – dijo el padre de mi amiga.

-Papá, mamá… díganme que es una broma. – dijo casi llorando.

-Todo lo contrario, tienen toda la razón. Esto es demasiado, no queremos que ustedes dos dejen de ser amigas por la gran amistad que tienen ambas familias desde hace más de 25 años, así que para mejor de ustedes, irán al reformatorio. – dijo la madre de Miyako.

-¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! – apunté a Brick, mientras él reía como loco.

-Te lo advertí. – sonrió malévolamente.

-¿Lo escucharon? Todo esto lo planeó él para hacerme la vida imposible. – dije desesperada.

-Él no dio la idea, pero si la oportunidad. – dijo mi mamá feliz.

-¿A qué se refieren? – no entendía.

-Que irás al reformatorio en Londres, el más costoso y estricto de Inglaterra, igual Miyako pero de Francia... – pausó papá.

-¿Y? Sé que hay algo más... ¡Dilo de una vez! – estaba desesperadísima.

Ambos padres suspiraron.

-Es el internado en el que Brick es el guardia principal.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaan, jajajaja pobres Momo y Miya, las mandarán a un internado :( alskdjas pero a Momoko con Brick alksdjasd omg. JAJAJAJA, i'm bad, i know.

Reviews?


	3. Escapando

Holu bolu. Vine a actualizar, ya que me aburro musho y quiero que lean esto :)))))). Ja ja, en fin gracias por los reviews aksdjasdjask.

* * *

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno casi llevado a lo cómico, Drama, Lime, Lemmon (jax jax, solo esperenlo xD) y algunas tonterías traumantes y graciosas que pondré.

Ah también debo "advertir" que aquí la personalidad y actitud de las chicas... es un poco, bueno en realidad MUY pervertida, jaja ya verán por qué. Y que Momoko su actitud... es demasiado rebelde, una niña mimada y consentida de papi, pero decidí hacerlo con ella por razones que ya verán aquí y porque me parece que encaja con el personaje.

Oh, cosas que olvido mencionar, Momoko tiene el cabello como siempre, solo que suelto con su flequillo, y es enorme, hasta sus rodillas. Miyako no lo tiene en dos colitas, los trae siempre suelto y sus ondas son naturales, le lleva hasta más o menos la mitad de la espalda, a veces lo trae en dos colitas bajas. Ah y Brick... pues amigos, no utiliza su gorra roja, tiene el cabello medio desordenado, y no tan largo como siempre se ve. Eso es todo. (Perdón si los cambios le molestaron a alguien).

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

**๑۩۞۩๑ ****Teen Diva ๑۩۞۩๑**

Mi boca se cayó al piso al enterarme, miré a Brick y me lancé sobre él a darle de manotazos como loca.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Todo es culpa tuya! – mis padres me apartaron.

-Momoko ¡Cálmate! – dijo mamá tratando de tranquilizarme.

-No me pueden hacer esto ¡Los demandaré! – grité histérica.

-Tienes 16 años no puedes demandar. – Brick sonrió de lado.

-¡Tú cállate, inepto!

-¡Suficiente! Miyako, vete con tus padres y Momoko a tu habitación, tienes mucho que empacar...salen mañana en la mañana. – dijo mi padre, estaba realmente irritado.

-¿Mañana? – dijimos al unisono Miyako y yo.

-Así es. – concluyó la madre de Miyako.

-Mañana se regresa Brick a Londres y tú te irás con él. – mamá no podía hablar en serio.

-¿Aparte me tengo que ir con él? Por lo menos nos dividen las clases.

-Te equivocas, viajarás en clase turista. – ¿escuché bien lo que dijo papá? ¡¿Clase turista?!

-¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca he viajado en la clase corriente! ¿Por qué? – estaba desesperada, no podían estar haciéndome esto.

-Tu padre y yo pensamos que debemos darte una pequeña lección de humildad...

-¿Y la tendré viajando en clase corriente?

-Se llama turista. – Brick me rectificó.

-¡Yo le digo como yo quiera! Y tú cállate que no tienes por qué opinar aquí, idiota.

-¡Ya basta! A partir de ahora, total respeto por Brick o te mandamos a África. – dijo mi padre.

-¿Respeto por Brick? ¡Ja!

-Vete a tu habitación. – ordenaron mis padres.

Le di un abrazo a Miyako y subí las escaleras furiosa. Me dirigí a mi habitación, abrí la puerta, entré y la cerré de un portazo.

-No voy a ir a ningún maldito internado. Luego me encargaré de ti Him, pero por ahora debo encontrar la manera... ¡Lo tengo!

Comencé a hacer mis maletas, pero claro para no ir a ese ridículo internado, definitivamente no iba a ir a ese espantoso lugar. Una vez que terminé de empacar entraron mis padres y Brick a la habitación.

-¿Ya estás lista? – dijo mi mamá ya más tranquila.

-Si, ya empaqué todo.

-Bien. – dijo papá.

-Bueno, hija. Descansa, mañana sale tu vuelo temprano. – mamá acarició mi cabeza.

-Si mami. – ''si como no…''

Brick sonrió, yo sólo le hice mala cara. Los tres salieron, comencé a textearle a Miyako. Le conté todo mi plan. Ya eran la una de la madrugada, estaba ''dormida'' cuando me levanté en medio de la oscuridad. Seguramente todas las puertas de salida tenían la seguridad puesta, e incluso las ventanas pero las puertas del servicio habían de estar sin seguridad. Después de todo pensaban que yo no sabía que existían y aún si supiera no pasaría por ahí. Me levanté y tomé un bolso ligero, no necesitaba ropa, llevaba mis tarjetas podía comprarme todo un guardarropas nuevo. Bajé las escaleras silenciosamente y llegué a la cocina, me asomé por la puerta de salida del servicio, esta tenía seguridad ¡Maldición! Nunca pensé hacer esto, pero el fin justifica los medios. Entré al baño del servicio cruzando la cocina del servicio y vi que tenía una pequeña ventana que daba para el jardín trasero. Quité todas las persianas y salí por ahí con mucha dificultad. Atravesé todo el jardín trasero corriendo y llegué al portón principal, ahí estaba el portero, debía burlarlo para salir de ahí.

-Pss pss, Donis – lo llamé.

-¿Señorita Momoko? Me llamó Esteban – se acercó.

-Como sea, necesito ayuda. Parece que alguien se está metiendo a la casa por la parte trasera ¡Ayúdeme! – susurré.

-Claro, déjeme revisar. – se fue hacia adentro.

-Idiota. – sonreí de lado, entré a su cabina y salí por la puerta de ella pero la polera se me atoró en la cerradura – ¡Sólo esto me faltaba! – ni modo, no podía dejar que eso me detuviera.

Me quité la polera y quedé simplemente con el sujetador, salí corriendo y dejé la polera atrapada en la puerta. Corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar a la carretera, tomé un taxi y me fui al lugar donde había quedado con Miyako, me bajé. Era una cabina telefónica cuando alguien me tomó por detrás.

-¡Boo! – di un salto del susto, luego volteé y me di cuenta de que era ella.

-¡Miyako! quieres matarme, que susto me diste. – ella estaba muerta de la risa.

-¿Cómo lograste salir? ¿Por qué estás en sujetador? No me digas que tuviste que desnudártele al portero. – se rió.

-Larga historia y ¡No! Se me quedó trabada en la puerta ¿No trajiste alguna camisa para ponerme?

-No, me dijiste que no trajera nada.

-¡Genial! Lo bueno es que estamos en Las Vegas, esto es normal aquí. – sonreí.

-¿A dónde iremos? ¿Club nocturno? – dijo mi rubia amiga entusiasmada.

-¡Estás loca! Eso sería demasiado predecible.

-¿Y entonces?

-Tampoco debemos ir al lugar menos predecible.

-¿Por qué no?

-Hay dos posibilidades, que crea que sé que me buscarán en los clubes nocturnos y se vayan a buscarme a un lugar impredecible o que me busquen en los lugares predecibles creyendo que yo pienso que nunca me buscaran ahí por ser demasiado obvio. – Miyako tenía una cara de confusión.

-No estamos para trabalenguas Momoko.

-Miyako, es sencillo...vayamos a un lugar predecible o impredecible ellos nos buscaran en ambos.

-¿Entonces dónde vamos? – arqueó una ceja.

-A un lugar neutro.

-¿Cómo un restaurante? – dijo una voz masculina bastante conocida para mí.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo nos hallaste? – Brick comenzó a aplaudir.

-Eres impresionante. Ojalá utilizaras esa inteligencia en algo productivo y no en objetivos egoístas.

-¿A parte vienes con sermón? Sabes, yo sólo te diré una cosa. – dije acercándome lentamente a él – No... – merodeaba sus labios, no podía negarlo, estaban tan deseables y tentadores – ...Tienes idea... – le di una patada baja que lo hizo doblarse en el piso – ¡De con quién te metes! ¡Miyako corre!

Miyako y yo salimos corriendo dejando a Brick atrás cuando nos topamos con un tipo en un auto.

-¿A dónde van, muñecas? – dijo bajando la ventana de su auto.

-¿Crees que venga con Brick? – me preguntó Miyako.

-No me arriesgaré, debo probarlo. – me acerqué a la ventanilla del auto – ¿Cómo para qué o qué?

-Es Las Vegas, para divertirse. – rió. Lo miré a los ojos, tenía la certeza de que nos deseaba carnalmente, así que no podía ser guardia.

-Sube. – le dije a Miyako abriendo la puerta trasera del auto.

Miyako vaciló un segundo pero subió al auto conmigo, justo cuando arrancaba miré a Brick corriendo hasta el auto.

-¡No! – fritó estirando su brazo para alcanzarnos.

Lo dejamos atrás, pero él le tomó una foto a la placa del auto.

-¿A dónde nos llevarás? – le pregunté coquetamente al tipo.

-Dime Josh. Las llevaré a un buen lugar – rió.

-Momoko, este tipo no me gusta. – dijo Miyako temerosa.

-Ni a mí. – le susurré. Pero ya tenía un plan para deshacerme de él – ¿Podemos dejar el auto antes del lugar al que vamos? Mi hermano me venía siguiendo y apuntó la matrícula y no quiero que me halle.

-Claro, preciosa.

-¿Qué haces? – me junté al oído de Miyako para contarle mi plan. El auto se estacionó.

-Muy bien, aquí nos podemos dejar. – nos bajamos y él también lo hizo.

-¡Se me cayó mi brazalete! – dijo "repentinamente" Miyako.

-Oh no... ¿Lo habrás dejado en el auto? – le dije. Josh la volteó a ver.

-Seguramente... – dijo ella. Me acerqué a Josh muy sensualmente y lo tomé del pecho.

-Josh, ¿Le prestas la llave a mi amiga para buscar su brazalete? Rápido si... es que esta ropa ya me está estorbando... nosotros dos iremos caminando en lo que ella nos alcanza. – Josh alzó una ceja pensativo, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves y se las dio.

Bingo, imbécil.

-No me tardo, adelántense. – Miyako fue corriendo hacia el auto.

Josh y yo caminamos. De pronto escuchamos el ruido de un auto acelerado. Venía Miyako en el auto de este idiota manejando con la puerta trasera abierta, saqué mi spray de pimienta y lo rocié por completo, este gritaba de ardor, yo salí corriendo y entré a la parte trasera del auto que venía andando y la cerré.

-¡Malditas perras! – gritó Josh.

Miyako lanzó una carcajada y yo... bueno yo sólo me asomé a la ventana y le mostré mi hermoso dedo medio. Ya llevábamos algunas calles adelante por lo rápido que conducía Miyako, me lancé al asiento del copiloto.

-Dame esos cinco, mi amor. – dije jugando, Miyako alzó su mano y las chocamos.

-Brick ya sabe a qué lugares podemos ir.

-Vuelve el dilema de que es tan predecible que es impredecible o tan impredecible que es predecible.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?

-Es arriesgado, pero es el único lugar donde no nos encontrará y debemos cambiar de auto, Brick le tomó una foto a la matrícula.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Miyako, con duda.

-Luego te diré, ahora debemos deshacernos de este auto.

-¿Y en qué andaremos?

-Déjame pensar... ¡Lo tengo! Debemos chocar este auto y dejarlo donde sea.

-¿Y a dónde nos iremos?

-A un hotel y no uno de cinco estrellas amiga, debemos sacrificarnos un poco... y daremos nombres falsos.

-Pero nos pueden identificar con los número de tarjetas o describiéndonos. – giro en una curva el auto.

-Ok, ya arreglo eso. – quedé pensativa. ¿Cómo rayos me deshago de ese idiota sexy?

-¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesta a sacrificar por no ir a ese internado? – soltó de la nada Miyako.

-En este instante, todo ¿Qué tienes en mente? – pregunté interesada.

-Efectivo, pagar con efectivo. Cambiarnos el look mega rápido y fingirnos lesbianas.

-Bien hecho, ya estás aprendiendo. – chocamos las manos.

-Bueno, me dirijo hacia un salón a que nos cambien el peinado, luego vamos a una tienda alejada de la ciudad para la ropa y sacamos dinero de las tarjetas, pero espera ¿No te las han cancelado ya?

-Ay Miyako, una debe estar preparada para situaciones como esta. Hice una tarjeta a mi nombre únicamente sin el más mínimo contacto con mis padres a una cuenta sin límite. – miré desinteresadamente mis uñas.

-Eres una genio.

-Sin halagos, por favor. – dije riendo.

Nos dirigimos a un salón de belleza, al parecer Miyako conocía este lugar.

-¿Por qué es este lugar? – le susurré.

-Aquí trabaja un amigo mío que fue despedido del salón que voy hace unos meses.

-Dime que no lo despidieron por hacer un mal corte.

-No. La jefa lo halló en el baño dándose de alones con otro chico. – ella y yo soltamos una carcajada y entramos.

-Miyako, cariño. No pensé que vendrías aquí. – un hombre con voz afeminada, peinado moderno y bien vestido se acercó a Miyako y le dio un doble beso.

-Es que mi amiga y yo queremos un cambio de look radical pero muy calladito.

-Soy una tumba. Hola hermosa. – se dirigió a mí.

-Momoko, él es Bennie.

-Hola ¿Podemos hacer esto rápido? – le pedí.

-Por acá. – Bennie nos dirigió hacia las sillas, ambas nos sentamos frente a los espejos. Él me atendió a mí y otra chica a Miyako – Dime, ¿Qué tan radical lo quieres?

-Negro, con ondas y hasta la cadera ¡Es todo!

-¿Estás segura? Tienes un sedoso y hermoso cabello pelirrojo, liso y largo, muy largo. – observó mi cabello que llegaba casi hasta mis rodillas.

-¿De quién es la cabeza? ¡Hazme lo que te digo pero ya!

-Ok, ok. – comenzó cepillarme el cabello.

-Castaño y corto. – dijo Miyako observado su ondulado cabello rubio que no era ni tan largo ni tan corto, era perfecto en ella.

-¡Mierda, Miyako!

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo asustada.

-Existen las malditas pelucas... Gay, tráenos una peluca negra con ondas hasta la cadera y una castaña corta ¡Pero ya! – Bennie salió corriendo a buscar las pelucas.

-¡Y no te quedes con nadie en el baño! – agregó Miyako.

Bennie regresó y nos dio las pelucas, quedamos totalmente diferentes, pero…

-Maldito gay ¡Te dije ondas! – dije enojada.

-L-lo-lo siento. El cabello lacio están de moda y creí que... – dijo totalmente asustado.

-¡Cállate! ¡Vámonos Miyako! – ella y yo salimos.

-¡Pero son 500 dólares! – nos gritó Bennie.

-Bennie, no andamos efectivo. Prometo pagarte pronto.

Subimos al auto y huimos del lugar y nos fuimos a una tienda, compramos ropa normal pero de otro estilo, luego echamos a andar el auto hasta que chocó con un árbol en un parque, salimos corriendo y caminamos como unos 20 minutos hasta que hallamos un hotel muy lujoso llamado "Flamingo".

-Pero que discreto. – dijo la rubia sarcásticamente.

-Entre más grande más se les dificultará hallarnos, vamos. – nos tomamos de la mano y entramos.

-Buenas noches, Señoritas. ¿En qué podemos atenderlas? – dijo amablemente la recepcionista.

-Mi novia y yo queremos pasar una noche candente. Denos una habitación. – dije fingiendo voz de machorra.

-¿Con registro o anónimas? – dijo tecleando la recepcionista.

-Anónimas. – respondió rápidamente.

-Pero que tímida eres mi reina, así no te portas en la cama. – estaba fingiendo, obviamente, pero vi que Miyako no se aguantaba la risa.

-Es que mi lado salvaje sólo es para ti. – dijo aguantando reírse, y yo también quise reír en ese momento.

-¿Tarjeta o efectivo? – preguntó la recepcionista.

-Tarjeta – saqué mi tarjeta especial.

-¿Tus padres no saben de la existencia de esa tarjeta, cierto? – me preguntó Miyako.

-No tienen ni idea. Ahora actúa lésbica o no nos creerán. – le susurré.

-Aquí tienen señoritas, sus llaves. Botones, por favor guíelas a su habitación. – seguimos al idiota bonotes, subimos al décimo piso y entramos a la habitación.

-Si quieres que hagamos el amor, debes convencerme – bromeó Miyako.

-Loca. ¿Qué hora es? – dije riendo.

-Las cuatro de la mañana.

-Nunca pensé decir esto Miyako, pero debemos irnos a dormir.

-Está bien.

Nos quitamos la ropa y usamos una más holgada que habíamos comprado y nos recostamos en la cama, luego de unos minutos quedamos dormidas.

A la mañana desperté, me senté en la cama y estiré un poco los brazos, di un bostezo y decidí despertar a Miyako.

-¡Miyako! – la desperté.

-¡No, Brick, no estamos en el hotel Flamingo!– dijo exaltada. Di una carcajada.

-Miyako, que negra conciencia tienes que ya ni duermes bien.

-¿No nos hallaron?

-¡No! Lo logramos, amiga.

-Bien, voy a darme una ducha. Llama a la recepción para que nos manden el desayuno.

-Bien. – tomé el teléfono que estaba al lado de la cama.

-_¿Hola? –_ respondió la recepcionista.

-Quería ordenar dos órdenes de desayuno imperial, por favor.

_-Sí, señorita_ – colgó.

Salté de la cama y me paré sobre ella, me quité la camisa quedando únicamente en ropa interior y comencé a bailar como loca, Miyako salió en una bata.

-¡Ganamos! – Miyako se lanzó a la cama conmigo y comenzamos a saltar sobre ella.

-¡No nos llevarán a ése estúpido internado! – dijo igual de feliz que yo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió.

-No estés tan segura...

* * *

¿Qué tal? Momoko y Miyako haciendose pasar por lesbianas, looooooooooooooool, no sé de dónde se me ocurrió eso, creo que me junto mucho con Dalia xD (te amo Daliex :3). Jajajajajaja.

¿Quién será la persona que las encontró? Chan chan chaaaan.

reviews?


	4. Que te tengo, ¿Cómo?

HOLAAAAAAAA, vine a publicar otra vez :)

Ay, siempre olvido decir que, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, todo la historia está narrada desde la perspectiva de Momoko. Sí, una nueva técnica de narración que estoy probado, lol.

* * *

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno casi llevado a lo cómico, Drama, Lime, Lemmon.

Momoko tiene el cabello como siempre, solo que suelto con su flequillo, y es enorme, hasta sus rodillas. Miyako no lo tiene en dos colitas, los trae siempre suelto y sus ondas son naturales, le lleva hasta más o menos la mitad de la espalda, a veces lo trae en dos colitas bajas. Ah y Brick... pues amigos, no utiliza su gorra roja, tiene el cabello medio desordenado, y no tan largo como siempre se ve. Eso es todo. (Perdón si los cambios le molestaron a alguien).

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

**๑۩۞۩๑ ****Teen Diva ๑۩۞۩๑**

.

.

.

-No estés tan segura…

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Me pusiste un rastreador dentro del trasero? – ¿cómo rayos nos encontró Brick?

-¡Pero qué mal hablada eres! Chicos, entren y tómenlas por la fuerza.

-¿Qué?

Miyako en bata y yo en ropa interior, entraron varios hombres vestidos de negro y muy fuertes y nos tomaron por la fuerza, nos subieron en sus hombros, tratamos de escapar pero era imposible. Bajamos por el elevador hasta llegar a la recepción.

-¡Seguridad! – grité para que los detuvieran.

-Ni lo intentes, ya saben lo que hicieron y no las ayudarán.

-¡Eres un idiota! – iba sobre los hombros de un tipo. Brick caminaba tras de él y mi rostro quedaba frente al suyo.

-A pesar de haberte encontrado, me has impresionado bastante. – dijo con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada, de forma pensativa.

-Impresiónate con esto. – le mostré mi hermoso dedo.

-Hermoso. – le dio un beso. Cínico.

Subimos a una enorme limusina. Llevábamos mucha seguridad, me halagaba un poco.

-¿Cómo nos hallaste? – le pregunté, ya dentro de la limusina.

-Tú, tú me impresionaste... de hecho no hiciste nada mal, todo estuvo tan bien planeado. Subirte a un auto ajeno, robártelo y deshacerte de él en un lugar lejos, cambiarte el look e irte a un hotel pagando con una cuenta anónima; pero lo que si me sorprendió... – rió – ¿Hacerse pasar por lesbianas? eso superó todas mis expectativas.

-Idiota – rodé mis ojos.

-De hecho, si hubieras estado tú sola te hubieras salido con la tuya. – dijo Brick con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿A qué te refieres? – señaló a Miyako – ¿Qué con Miyako? – no entendía nada.

-Agradécele a ella. – la miré.

-¿Yo qué? – preguntó confundida Miyako.

-Muéstrame tu teléfono. – le ordenó Brick, y Miyako sacó su teléfono.

-¡Miyako, andabas con tu teléfono! – le reproché.

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Las rastreamos por medio del celular de ella, tú fuiste lista y te deshiciste de él por completo. – dijo Brick.

-Miyako ¿Por qué lo andabas? – la regañé.

-Nunca pensé que nos rastrearían por ahí.

-La verdad tengo que agradecerte – le dijo a Miyako.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté confundida.

-Al aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo que al aeropuerto? ¡No traemos maletas!

-No se preocupen, allá se usa la ropa del internado...y su castigo por lo que hicieron será ir así al aeropuerto.

-¡Nos congelaremos vestidas así! – protestó Miyako.

-Cuando lleguemos se visten, ahora cállense y quédense quietas...y ¡tú no intentes nada! – Brick me amenazó.

- Hmp. – suspiré resignada – Miyako, debemos hacer algo. – le dije en el oído.

-Momoko, ¡apártate de Miyako!– me gritó Brick.

-Señor Him. – llamó el conductor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya casi llegamos a la estación donde está Miller.

-Sólo haz lo que te diga y corres rápido cuando te diga. – le susurré en el oído a Miyako aprovechando que Brick estaba distraído.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? – me preguntó susurrando igualmente.

-Un plan express... actúa normal y molesta.

-Pero la limusina está llena. – dijo Brick al conductor.

-Pues debe de bajar a alguien.

-No puedo bajar a alguien y dejarlo tirado en la calle, además todos viajaremos.

-Piense en algo, y rápido por favor.

-Ok... ¡Momoko! ¡Que te dije! – volteó regañándome.

-Sólo estamos hablando, paranoico. – rodé los ojos.

-Ya llegamos. – dijo el conductor. Un tipo abrió la puerta de la limusina.

-Momoko, ven acá. – me llamó Brick.

-¿Dónde?

-Tendrás que sentarte en mis piernas.

-¿Cómo por qué o qué? – arqueé mis cejas.

-Lo haces y ya.

-Tú me pides explicaciones a mí pero si yo las pido no me las das. – me crucé de brazos.

-Necesitamos meter a una persona más y ya no hay espacio a menos que una sea cargada.

-¡O que una persona salga! ¡Me ofrezco! – me levanté.

-Olvídalo, ve acá.

-¡No! – grité.

-Entonces cargaré a Miyako, ven Miyako.

-¡No! – todos me quedaron viendo – Me refiero a que... no le daré ese trago amargo a mi amiga.

-Como digas, ven. – rodó los ojos.

-Ven tú.

-Que loca eres. – se levantó y se sentó donde yo estaba y me senté sobre sus piernas, la otra persona entró. Íbamos en camino al aeropuerto.

Yo estaba dándole la espalda a Brick y se me ocurrió una idea malévola para vengarme de él. Me volteé, él me miró curioso, pero como supuse no evitó mirar mi cuerpo ya que estaba en ropa interior.

-¿Qué miras? – dije inocentemente, pero con una sonrisa malévola.

-Nada. – volteó la mirada sonrojado. Desabroche mi sujetador y lo lancé lejos, Brick abrió sus ojos como dos paltos – ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Me quito la ropa. – todos los tipos dentro me miraban, pero yo me tapaba con mis brazos todo el tiempo.

-¡Estás loca, te están viendo! – dijo alterado.

-Dame tu camisa.

-¿¡Que!? – Brick no comprendía nada.

-¡Momoko! ¿Por qué te desnudas?– me dijo Miyako, que al igual que Brick, estaba confundida.

-Si no quieres que esté desnuda, dame tu camisa. – le dije al pelirrojo.

-Pero no traigo otra debajo... – sonreí.

-Se me están cansando los brazos. – bajé uno.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Sólo tápate! – se quitó la camisa rápidamente, me la dio y me la puse. Logré mi cometido, verlo sin camisa. Miraba su torso perfecto, tenía unos abdominales matadores y definidos, sus hombros eran fascinantes y sus brazos descubiertos me hicieron morderme el labio inferior.

-Si no te conociera... – susurró Miyako.

-Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, estás loca. Cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto compraremos ropa, no subiré al avión sin camisa.

-¡Ah! Tú no puedes subir al avión sin camisa pero a Miyako y a mí nos iba a hacer subir casi desnudas. – dije indignada.

-Sé lo que intentas, por más que trates de desesperarme y que te vaya a dejar a tu casa enojado contigo no lo lograrás. Sé que serás difícil, pero no hay nadie a quien no pueda domar.

-Cuidado donde apuntas el látigo, no vaya a ser que te des a ti mismo. – le susurré cerca de los labios, y se me ocurrió otra idea malévola.

-No te acerques tanto, tienes aliento matutino.

-No me hagas lanzar la camisa por la ventana. – dije molesta.

-No eres cap… mejor ni lo digo. – rodó los ojos.

Arremangué un poco la camisa dejando mostrar mis piernas, Brick las miró anonado, me acerqué a su rostro y quedamos a centímetros de distancia, sentí como su ''amigo'' se ponía feliz, era justo lo que estaba tratando de lograr, no había hombre que no le causara eso y Brick no era la excepción.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo nervioso.

-¿De qué hablas? – dije inocentemente.

-¡Levántate! – me empujó y caí al suelo – Miyako, cárgala. – le ordenó.

-Miyako es muy delicada, no puede cargarme, ¿Verdad? – la miré cómplice.

-No, no puedo – sonrió despreocupadamente.

-¡Lo siento! Pero yo ya no te puedo cargar. – se recostó en sus piernas.

-Brick, ¿Qué te pasa? – Miyako lepreguntó, y yo moría de risa por dentro.

-¡No iré de pie todo el camino! – me quejé.

-¡Mierda! Siéntate en mis piernas, ¡Pero estate quieta! – me senté.

-Uy, Brick y dices que yo soy la malhablada. – seguía sintiendo aquello tan alegre.

-¿Falta mucho? – le preguntó al conductor, inquieto.

-Ya estamos cerca.

-Pero que desesperación por llegar. – me quité la camisa, con una mano me tapaba los pechos y la otra abanicaba con la camisa, aquella zona se volvió aún más alegre.

-¡Ponte la camisa! – dijo sonrojado.

-Hasta que lo admitas. – sonreí malévola.

-¿Admitir qué?

-Lo que te está pasando ahora.

-¿Lo que me está pasando? No entiendo.

-Se me cansa el brazo...

-¡No sé a qué te refieres! – se hacía el desentendido.

-Ok, me verán todos los de seguridad y mis padres no estarán contentos por ello.

-¡Es que no sé de qué hablas! – dijo Brick desesperado.

-¡A la una...!

-¡No lo hagas!

-A las... ¡Dos!

-Momoko, por favor, en serio no te entiendo.

-¡Y a las...!

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo diré!

-Fuerte y claro. – sonreí de lado.

-Eres una psicópata. – fruncí el ceño.

-Dos y medio y...

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Lo diré!

Todos los de seguridad lo miraban, Miyako y también yo. Brick tragó saliva, presionó sus labios y empuñó sus ojos.

-Estamos esperando... – le dije a Brick, y este suspiró.

-Metienesexcitado – dijo bajito, inaudible y rápido.

-¿Cómo?

-Me tienes excitado... – susurró un poco más alto.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché – fingí, Miyako moría de la risa.

-No lo diré de nuevo. – dijo Brick enojado.

-Tienes razón, también me desharé de la ropa interior inferior – tomé el elástico de mi ropa interior.

-¡Que me tienes excitado, maldita sea!

* * *

Supongo que entendieron el nombre del capítulo "Que te tengo, ¿cómo?" xD. Pobre Brick, a veces pienso que soy muy dura con él, y luego recuerdo... YO SOY LA QUE MANDO AQUÍ, MUAJAJAJAJAJA. okno, no me hago responsable de traumas xd.

Reviews?


	5. Conociéndonos

Holu bolu. ¿cómo andan? yo estoy... no sé si feliz o qué, solo genial :D. Gracias por los reviews!

Bien, a lo importante:

Como verán la autora Daliachicacereal y yo somos muy buenas amigas (cuando no nos peleamos, claro ¬¬, Daliex si ves esto, lof u) en fin, hace unos días acordamos que ella era Kaoru/Buttercup y yo Momoko/Blossom :'D (muy genial a que sí xd) alkdajsdlqsa y en fin, nos dimos cuenta que nos falta una Miyako/Bubbles lol, así que decidimos hacer "audiciones"(?, nojoda, ella también debe poner esto en sus fics xD, en fin, la que quiera ser... solo diga yo xd. Cuando Dalia actualice uno de sus fics, dirá el resto de esto.

Estamos locas, lo sé.

* * *

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno casi llevado a lo cómico, Drama, Lime, Lemmon (jax jax, solo esperenlo xD) y algunas tonterías traumantes y graciosas que pondré.

Oh, cosas que olvido mencionar, Momoko tiene el cabello como siempre, solo que suelto con su flequillo, y es enorme, hasta sus rodillas. Miyako no lo tiene en dos colitas, los trae siempre suelto y sus ondas son naturales, le lleva hasta más o menos la mitad de la espalda, a veces lo trae en dos colitas bajas. Ah y Brick... pues amigos, no utiliza su gorra roja, tiene el cabello medio desordenado, y no tan largo como siempre se ve. Eso es todo. (Perdón si los cambios le molestaron a alguien).

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

**๑۩۞۩๑ ****Teen Diva ๑۩۞۩๑**

Todos en la limusina soltaron una carcajada, incluso en chofer.

Momoko: ¡Brick, pero que cosas dices! – me reí.

Brick: ¡Las cosas que me haces decir! – estaba muy enojado.

Momoko: Jamás pensé que dirías eso, nunca me lo imaginé – miré a Miyako, ella asintió.

Brick: ¿Te puedes poner la camisa de una buena vez?

Momoko: Claro – me la puse – ¿Dónde están mis padres?

Brick: Están en el aeropuerto.

Momoko: ¡Excelente!

Llegamos al aeropuerto y si, ahí estaban mis padres.

Jet: Momoko Akatsutsumi, huyes de casa, te subes al auto de un desconocido, se lo robas, lo chocas, te vas a un hotel de lesbianas y te haces pasar por una, vienes casi desnuda y arrastras a Miyako en todo esto ¡Estoy tan decepcionado de ti!

Momoko: Bueno comparado con las demás cosas que he hecho no deberías estarlo – sonreí fingiendo inocencia.

Miku: No podemos creer que tus locuras hayan llegado hasta este extremo.

Momoko: Bueno pero yo tengo una muy buena razón de porque no quiero ir a ese internado.

Jet: La parranda no es una buena razón.

Momoko: No me refiero a eso – Brick me miraba curioso, no sabía con qué iba a salir ahora.

Brick: ¿Y qué es?

Momoko: ¡Brick me acosa sexualmente!

Brick: ¡Qué!

Jet: Momoko, no estés inventando calumnias.

Momoko: ¿Calumnias? ¿Le creen más a este idiota que a mí?

Miku: Sabemos cómo eres, inventarías cualquier cosa por no ir.

Momoko: Tienen razón, pero esto es enserio ¿Verdad, Miyako?

Miyako: Así es señora, incluso tenemos una prueba de ello.

Momoko: Lo mismo que te ayudó a encontrarnos te hundirá... el teléfono de Miyako – le susurré a Brick, Miyako sacó su teléfono.

*Grabación*  
_Brick: Me tienes excitado – susurró._  
_Momoko: ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché._  
_Brick: ¡Que me tienes excitado, maldita sea!_  
*Fin de la grabación*

Jet: ¡Brick Him! ¿Qué es esto?

Brick: N-n-no es lo que creen.

Momoko: Es tu voz, claro que lo es.

Miyako: Si, y miren la hora que sale en la grabación, es de hace unos minutos.

Momoko: Lo ves papi, tengo mucho miedo de él – dije con voz de niña.

Jet: No podemos creer lo que has dicho... con el prestigio que tienes, se va al suelo.

Brick: Les juro que no es cierto, todo fue una trampa.

Momoko: Papá, enserio estoy asustada – fingí llanto y me hice la desmayada.

Jet: ¡Momoko!

Toda la atención se centró en mí. Mis papás y Brick me rodearon. Miyako salió corriendo, era parte de nuestro plan. Me levantaron del suelo.

Jet: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Momoko: Mal, veo todo borroso.

Brick: ¡Cuentos!

Momoko: ¿Miyako, estás ahí amiga?

Miku: ¡Miyako! ¿Dónde está?

Brick: ¡Huyó!

Momoko: ¿A dónde? Mami, ve a buscarla con Brick, por favor.

Miku: Tiene razón, debemos hallarla... sus padres nos dejaron a cargo – Brick y mi madre se fueron a buscar a Miyako, como lo supuse, todo me estaba saliendo de acuerdo como lo planeé... hace dos minutos.

Momoko: Papá, necesito ir al baño.

Jet: Claro, te acompaño.

Momoko: Si, papi – nos fuimos al baño, una vez que entré me miré al espejo.

Momoko: Crédulos – sonreí.

Miyako: Demasiado – salió de una caseta. Ambas miramos al espejo y sonreímos.

Momoko: Debemos deshacernos de mi padre antes que mi mamá entre aquí.

Miyako: Entonces, aligérate.

Momoko: Tiraste el celular a la basura como te dije ¿No?

Miyako: Sí, claro que lo hice.

Momoko: Bien – me asomé por la puerta del baño, mi padre estaba afuera esperándome, no se fiaba de mí, pero sabía que no era más inteligente que yo – Papi.

Jet: ¿Qué pasa?

Momoko: Tengo un problema.

Jet: ¿Qué pasa, princesa?

Momoko: Me acaba de venir el mes, me manché por completo ¿Me puedes conseguir ya sabes... eso?

Jet: Claro, no te muevas, ya regreso – se fue. Rodeé mis ojos y volví a entrar.

Momoko: Padres, se ponen tan tontos con las cosas femeninas.

Miyako: Salgamos de aquí – rio. Corrimos fuera del baño hasta llegar a una puerta del servicio.

Momoko: No nos podemos quedar aquí, nos hallarán.

Miyako: Pero no si somos trabajadoras – señaló unos uniformes del servicio.

Nos pusimos los uniformes y tomamos un par de trapeadores, también nos recogimos el cabello y lo ocultamos en unas gorras. Nos perdimos en el enorme aeropuerto. Pasaban las horas y nosotras andábamos de fugitivas en el lugar.

Miyako: ¡Ahí está tu padre!

Momoko: Hora de actuar – nos recostamos en una banqueta y comenzamos a fingir llanto hasta que mi padre se fue.

Miyako: ¿Qué haremos? No tengo mi teléfono y tampoco tenemos dinero para salir de aquí.

Momoko: Tengo una idea – nos fuimos hacia un escritorio.

Recepcionista: ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Momoko: Necesitamos un taxi.

Recepcionista: El servicio de taxis es exclusivo para los clientes del aeropuerto – y nosotras andábamos vestidas de empleadas.

Momoko: Maldita recepcionista, mándanos un taxi o te arrepentirás – estaba realmente agitada. La seguridad llegó de inmediato.

Recepcionista: Muéstrenle a estas señoritas la salida.

Momoko: Mira estúpida, tú no nos dices si nos vamos o no – le di una patada a la mujer. Miyako lanzó una carcajada.

Los de seguridad nos sacaron y nos amenazaron en no volver a entrar. Nos prohibieron la entrada por completo.

Afuera del aeropuerto:

Brick: ¡Las tengo! – apareció por detrás.

Miyako: Uy que miedo – se rio

Momoko: Si, Brick nos tienes ¿Qué haremos ahora? – dije sarcástica.

Brick: ¿Por qué el sarcasmo?

Momoko: ¡Por nada! Ya pasó el vuelo.

Brick: Sus padres comprarán otro boleto.

Miyako: Bien – se resignó.

Brick: ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué se dejaron atrapar? ¿Q-q-qué sucede? ¿Por qué andan vestidas así?

Momoko: Por nada – sonreímos.

Brick: Como sea, vengan conmigo – nos tomó de los brazos y llegamos a la puerta.

Seguridad: Alto ahí – nos detuvo con su mano.

Brick: ¿Disculpe?

Seguridad: No pueden pasar.

Brick: ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – dijo sorprendido.

Seguridad: Usted si, ellas no.

Brick: ¡Qué! – nos miró.

Seguridad: Por favor retírense – nos dijo.

Momoko: Con gusto – dimos media vuelta.

Brick: ¡No! Ellas van a entrar.

Seguridad: Tienen prohibida la entrada a este aeropuerto, por favor aléjese o lo arresto.

Brick: ¡Increíble! – dijo enojado. Llegaron mis padres.

Miku: ¿Qué pasa?

Jet: ¿Dónde te metiste? Ya te traje lo que necesitas – levantó una pequeña bolsita color rosa.

Brick: ¿Y aún se lo cree? – frunció el ceño.

Miku: ¡Como sea! Van a tomar ese vuelo.

Miyako: No podemos – dijo inocentemente.

Brick: Les prohibieron la entrada al aeropuerto – se cruzó de brazos.

Miku: ¿Por qué?

Seguridad: Agresión al personal.

Jet: ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Momoko, toma sus maletas y vámonos! – Miyako y yo sonreímos.

Momoko: ¿A casa? – dije totalmente feliz.

Jet: Si – dijo muy enojado.

Miku: No cantes victoria, tenemos un avión privado.

Momoko: ¿Aún iré a ese asqueroso internado?

Jet: Sin duda – Brick sonrió malévolo.

Entramos a la limusina y nos fuimos a casa, fueron a dejar a Miyako y luego llegamos a la mansión.

Jet: Lo primero, cambiarás de habitación, dormirás en una de servicio ya que parece que te gusta tanto.

Momoko: ¿Del servicio? ¡Qué asco!

Jet: Si, una que no tenga ventanas. Y Brick te vigilará toda la noche, mañana en la mañana te vas al internado.

Momoko: ¡Que mierda! – pateé el piso.

Miku: ¡Ya basta de ese vocabulario! Vete a tu nueva habitación, Brick guíala.

Brick me tomó del brazo y me llevó a una habitación del servicio, ya era de noche, había sido un día terrible, estaba cansada así que me recosté en la cama. Brick estaba ahí y vigilaba cada uno de mis movimientos. Habían pasado unas tres horas, estaba aburrida y el sueño se me había desvanecido.

Momoko: ¿Qué no duermes?

Brick: Me da miedo hasta parpadear.

Momoko: Ya pasaron más de tres horas aquí encerrado ¿Hagamos algo divertido no crees?

Brick: Para que digas que te acoso sexualmente – rodó los ojos.

Momoko: ¡Es la verdad! – lo señalé.

Brick: Eso no es cierto – cruzó los brazos.

Momoko: Al menos te excito – reí.

Brick: No vuelvas a mencionar eso.

Momoko: ¿Sabes qué? Esta ropa me incomoda me la cambiaré... más vale que no te voltees, podría escaparme – dije sarcástica. Me levanté y me quité la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, luego me puse algo cómodo. Brick estaba volteado mirando hacia el piso – Tengo hambre ¿Me puedes traer algo de comer? – Brick tomó un comunicador y pidió comida – Pero que desconfiado – di una carcajada... ¿No vas a hablarme?

Brick: ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Momoko: Ven a sentarte aquí por lo menos vamos a platicar que me muero de aburrimiento – Brick caminó y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama – No violo, toda acción realizada por mí en la cama es de carácter voluntario y de mutuo acuerdo.

Brick: ¿Hablaremos de sexo? – arqueó una ceja.

Momoko: No... hay algo mejor.

Brick: ¿Fiestas, alcohol, drogas? Aunque creía que tu tema favorito era el sexo – dijo sarcástico.

Momoko: Pues te equivocaste – me acosté boca arriba y miré al techo – Ese no es.

Brick: ¿Y cuál es?

Momoko: No me tomarás enserio – me tapé la cara con mi brazo.

Brick: ¿Pastelería? – rio.

Momoko: ¡No seas tonto! Aunque no lo creas... me gusta mucho la criminología.

Brick: ¿Estudiarte a tí misma? – bromeó. Yo lo miré seria – Lo siento, pensé que bromeabas.

Momoko: Pues no, no bromeo, es lo que me gusta pero mis padres quieren que me meta en el mundo de las finanzas.

Brick: ¿Nunca les has dicho nada?

Momoko: De nada serviría – me senté – ¿Brick, tú que edad tienes?

Brick: ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Momoko: La verdad no te ves anciano y llevas mucha responsabilidad sobre ti. Nada más mírate, eres guardia principal en el mejor reformatorio de Londres y hasta te contratan particularmente.

Brick: Tengo 18 años... y soy eso porque mis padres son los directores del internado.

Momoko: Nepotismo, ahora entiendo – me tiré a la cama de espaldas.

Brick: Nada de eso – se levantó y se sentó en la cama a la par mía – tuve que ganarme ese trabajo.

Momoko: ¿Cómo? – lo miré.

Brick: Mis padres no querían que lo hiciera porque pensaban que alguna chica podría convencerme de dejarla salir.

Momoko: ¿Y qué hiciste?

Brick: Empecé desde abajo a los 15 años, luego les fui demostrando poco a poco que podía hacerlo.

Momoko: ¿Y te gusta lo que haces? – pregunté curiosa.

Brick: Hasta hace unas horas si – ambos reímos.

Momoko: Soy un huracán.

Brick: ¿Por qué no quieres ir al internado?

Momoko: ¿Y lo preguntas? Dormir temprano, comer basura, acatar órdenes – hice cara de asco.

Brick: No puedes ir por la vida haciendo lo que quieres, siempre habrá reglas y gente que nos ordene.

Momoko: Lo sé, pero no lo sé... nunca he pensado en la posibilidad de no ser como soy.

Brick: ¿Y por qué no la piensas? – tomó mi mejilla.

Momoko: ¿Enserio te excito? – me reí.

Brick: ¡Nunca tomas nada enserio! – yo di una carcajada.

Momoko: Sólo estoy jugando, es que... no lo sé... eres...

Brick: ¿Soy...? – en ese instante llegó la comida, tenía mucha hambre.

Momoko: ¿Brick, tienes novia?

Brick: No tengo tiempo para una.

Momoko: ¿Nunca te ha gustado alguna chica en el internado?

Brick: Si, pero... no tanto como para sacrificar mi trabajo.

Momoko: ¿Cómo se llama?

Brick: No puedo decirte, estarás con ella y ella no lo puede saber.

Momoko: Sé leer expresiones ¿sabes? y de todos modos me daré cuenta.

Brick: Se llama Bell.

Momoko: ¿Bell? ¿y por qué te gusta?

Brick: No lo sé, no sé si me gusta. Es que ella ha sido muy atenta conmigo, se me aparece en todos lados y creo que no sé... que me llama poco la atención.

Momoko: ¿Más que yo? – me levanté y me senté sobre sus piernas.

Brick: ¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo nervioso.

Momoko: Respóndeme.

Brick: ¿Estás celosa? – sonrió y me miró.

Momoko: Los celos son muestra de inseguridad... jamás dudo de mí misma ni de lo que puedo lograr.

Brick: ¿Qué quieres lograr?

Momoko: Nada...olvídalo, a ti ya te gusta otra – me quité y me recosté de nuevo, le di la espalda.

Brick: P-p-pero dije que tal vez no me gustaba – yo sonreí. Sabía que si yo no le interesaba iba a mostrar indiferencia pero si yo le interesaba iba a ser lo contrario.

Momoko: ¿Te gusta o no? – me volteé.

Brick: Creo que no – se acercó y se recostó a la par mía.

Momoko: Está bien – me volteé.

Brick: ¿Y tú?

Momoko: ¿Yo qué?

Brick: ¿Te gusta alguien?

Momoko: Sí.

Brick: ¿Quién?

Momoko: Un cretino que me quiere domar y no puede – lo miré, Brick sonrió.

Brick: ¿Lo conozco?

Momoko: Buenas noches, Him – sonreí y cerré mis ojos. Sentí los labios de Brick en mi mejilla.

* * *

Bueno, hasta ahora Momoko y Miyako son un desmadre juntas (gracias a Dickory5, quien no lee esta historia, por enseñarme esa palabra xD).

ayyy, como soy buena adelantos del siguiente capítulo:

_"Brick: Pensé que con el cuerpo que tienes te cuidabas, y me aventarías la comida si te sirvo desayuno de gente normal, cosa que tú no eres._

_Momoko: Vaya, vaya, vaya... Brick Him, te fijas en mi cuerpo..."_

_"Momoko: Yo no me enamoro – le dije mirándolo a los ojos._

_Brick: Yo tampoco – me dio un abrazo por detrás y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me descontroló por completo."_

_"Momoko: Mira, te enseño – tomé mi sujetador y di azotes al aire como si fuera un látigo – ¡Así! – dije de forma erótica –¡Ahhh! ¡Con fuerza! – gemí._

_Brick: ¡Qué haces! – dijo desesperado."_

Eso es todo, reviews?


	6. Yo no me enamoro

Holanda, sé que es tarde y eso pero... ¡NUNCA ES TARDE PARA ACTUALIZAR! aja...

Bueno pues nada, aquí está, sé que Daliachicacereal espera esto con ansias, so...

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno casi llevado a lo cómico, Drama, Lime, Lemmon (jax jax, solo esperenlo xD) y algunas tonterías traumantes y graciosas que pondré.

Momoko tiene el cabello como siempre, solo que suelto con su flequillo, y es enorme, hasta sus rodillas. Miyako no lo tiene en dos colitas, los trae siempre suelto y sus ondas son naturales, le lleva hasta más o menos la mitad de la espalda, a veces lo trae en dos colitas bajas. Ah y Brick... pues amigos, no utiliza su gorra roja, tiene el cabello medio desordenado, y no tan largo como siempre se ve. Eso es todo. (Perdón si los cambios le molestaron a alguien).

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

**๑۩۞۩๑ ****Teen Diva ๑۩۞۩๑**

Momoko: Ahí no se dan los besos – dije entre dientes.

Brick: ¿Dónde lo quieres? – sonreí y fingí un ronquido, Brick soltó una carcajada.

Me dormí profundamente hasta que abrí los ojos, no vi nada, ni una luz de sol ni nada, estaba en una habitación encerrada por completo. Me levanté y Brick no estaba, traté de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada bajo llave.

Momoko: Perfecto. Muero asfixiada, incendiada o de un paro y nadie se da cuenta – miré que la perilla giraba y me tiré a la cama fingiéndome dormida. Brick entró.

Brick: ¿Media hora? Ok, yo la despierto – cerró la puerta. Sentí el calor de Brick sobre mí – Momoko, Momoko, despierta.

Momoko: ¿Dylan? – dije somnolienta.

Brick: ¿Dylan? ¿Quién es Dylan? – arqueó una ceja.

Momoko: Mi no...¿Brick? – me senté en la cama.

Brick: ¿Tu qué?

Momoko: ¿Mi que de qué?

Brick: Lo que me estabas diciendo.

Momoko: No entiendo – ¿Dylan? buen invento Momoko, me encantaría saber si Brick es celoso.

Brick: Me estabas diciendo de un tal Dylan – se veía enojado, un poco.

Momoko: Ahh – sonreí y me levanté.

Brick: ¿Y bien? – se cruzó de brazos.

Momoko: Tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de desayunar? – lo ignoré.

Brick: Te pregunté algo.

Momoko: Y yo también.

Brick: Yo te pregunté primero.

Momoko: Uy, que maduro – hice un gesto.

Brick: ¿Quién es Dylan?

Momoko: Quiero desayunar ¡O gritaré!

Brick: ¡Contéstame!

Momoko: ¡Papá tengo hambre! ¡Brick no me deja comer! – dije a todo pulmón.

Brick: ¡Cállate!

Momoko: ¡Papá, Brick me calla! ¡Muero de hambre!

Brick: Eres una niñita – me tomó del brazo y abrió la puerta, salimos de la habitación y nos fuimos a la cocina. Me senté en el desayunador, Brick me sirvió unos panes integrales con una barra dietética y fruta en trozos.

Momoko: ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Madonna? – levanté una ceja.

Brick: ¿Por qué?

Momoko: No desayunaré esto. Me hago anoréxica sólo con verlo.

Brick: Pensé que con el cuerpo que tienes te cuidabas, y me aventarías la comida si te sirvo desayuno de gente normal, cosa que tú no eres.

Momoko: Vaya, vaya, vaya... Brick Him, te fijas en mi cuerpo...

Brick: ¡Tengo ojos! ¿Qué quieres que haga? – esquivó mi mirada.

Momoko: Te enseñaré lo que es un desayuno real – me levanté, Brick se me pegó como chicle – Tranquilo, FBI ¡Sin comer nunca huyo!

Brick: No me arriesgo.

Tomé la mano de Brick y lo acerqué a mí bruscamente.

Momoko: Mejor pégate bien si no quieres que me escape de verdad – Brick sonrió.

Brick: Eres una niña, muy mala.

Momoko: Deja de halagarme y cocinemos.

Brick: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Momoko: Omelets de dulce.

Brick: ¿Qué? – se sorprendió.

Momoko: Necesitamos huevos, carne, lechuga, queso y malvaviscos.

Brick: Me quieres envenenar.

Momoko: ¡No seas tonto! Ven, vamos al refrigerador – lo tomé de la mano y caminé con él. Parecíamos una pareja divirtiéndonos. Abrí el refrigerador, saqué todos los ingredientes necesarios e hice que los cargara – Vamos – toqué su mejilla y nos dirigimos a la mesa. Brick puso todos los ingredientes.

Brick: ¿Y ahora? – me miró curioso.

Momoko: Tráeme un bol – Brick me miró y alzó una ceja – ¡Bien! ¡Vamos! – lo tomé la mano y fuimos a un estante, me empiné para tomar el bol pero estaba muy alto. Brick me tomó de la cintura y me elevó hacia el bol, lo tomé – ¿No era más fácil que lo bajaras tú?

Brick: Si – sonrió.

Momoko: Yo no me enamoro – le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Brick: Yo tampoco – me dio un abrazo por detrás y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me descontroló por completo.

Momoko: ¿Qué haces? – No podía negarlo, me puso nerviosa ¡No, no, no! ¡Estaba tratando de comerme el cerebro!

Brick: ¿Quién es Dylan?

Momoko: Eso... – me volteé quedando frente a sus labios – ... debes investigarlo tú mismo – me volteé y comencé a mezclar los ingredientes. Terminé de cocinar todo, Brick y yo nos sentamos en el desayunador y comenzamos a comer.

Brick: En serio creía que esto me iba a matar a los tres segundos pero han pasado como veinte y sigo vivo – con la boca llena de comida.

Momoko: Es mi desayuno favorito, pero le falta un ingrediente – me levanté.

Brick: ¿A dónde vas?

Momoko: Hagamos algo. Si no regreso dejo que me des a latigazos en la cama y si regreso te los doy yo – sonreí.

Brick: Ya se me hacía raro que no habías dicho algo así – rodó los ojos.

Momoko: Me activo con la comida. Soy al revés de la gente normal, está gruñona cuando no come y tranquila cuando lo hace, yo soy lo contrario.

Brick: Debo mantenerte a dieta seguido.

Momoko: Ya regreso, prepara tu trasero para el dolor – Brick se levantó y me siguió. Abrí el refrigerador y saqué el jarabe de chocolate.

Brick: No le echarás eso…

Momoko: Sabe mejor.

Brick: ¿Tratas de purgarme o algo por el estilo?

Momoko: ¿Y quién dijo que era para el omelet?

Brick: ¿Y para qué es?

Momoko: Para... esto – abrí el jarabe y dejé que el líquido cayera en mi boca.

Brick: Ese internado tiene mucho trabajo por hacer – negó con la cabeza.

Momoko: No te ilusiones, si es para el omelet – me fui de regreso a la mesa y los llené con el chocolate, seguí comiendo. Brick se devolvió conmigo y comió el omelet.

Brick: Tenemos que irnos ya.

Momoko: Espera... es que debo decirte algo.

Brick: ¿Qué…? – tomé el jarabe y me levanté, me acerqué al oído de Brick.

Momoko: ¿Recuerdas ayer? En la limusina, ambos sin camisa ¿Recuerdas mis pechos? – mordí mis labios, Brick no emitía ni una palabra – ¿No te los imaginas totalmente cubiertos por esto? – presioné el recipiente y dejé caer el líquido sobre la mesa, cerré los ojos de Brick con mis dedos, unte mi dedo con chocolate y lo rocé por los labios de Brick, él sacó su lengua y lamió mi dedo, yo seguía respirando cansada en su oído – ¿No te gustaría hacerlo realidad? – deslicé mis dedos por su cuello y metí la mano en su camiseta, masajeé su pecho y saqué la mano suavemente. Mientras con esa mano hacía eso con la otra sacaba mi camisa, y luego hice lo mismo con la mano contraria para sacarme la otra mano de la camisa – Brick... – deslicé mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, noté como se erizaba la piel de su brazo. Tomé mi camisa y rodeé sus ojos con ella, rápidamente la anudé de atrás y salí corriendo como pude.

Brick: ¡Maldición! – Brick trataba de quitarse la camisa de la cara mientras yo corría.

Momoko: ¿Estaría rico, no? – di una carcajada hasta que choqué con alguien, mi padre.

Jet: ¡Momoko!

Momoko: Pa...pi – hice cara de inocencia.

Jet: ¡Qué afán el tuyo de andar sin camisa!

Brick: Le da mil usos, todos menos traerla puesta – se acercó.

Jet: Eres un desastre.

Momoko: Por favor, sabía que no iba a escapar con eso... sólo quería divertirme ¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo? – lo miré cruzándome de brazos.

Jet: Eres un desastre pero debo despedirte – me abrazó.

Miré a Brick mientras abrazaba a mi padre y me chupé los dedos uno por uno y le guiñé un ojo, él sólo negó con la cabeza.

Jet: Ve a bañarte, alístate y sales a Londres.

Momoko: Creo que no hay de otra – me encogí de hombros.

Brick: No le creo.

Jet: No, ni yo – ambos rieron. Se me contagió su risa – No más travesuras – me miró a los ojos, yo alcé ambas cejas – Inténtalo ¿Si?

Momoko: Voy a bañarme. Brick espero que sepas restregar bien en los rincones – dije bromeando, caminaba hacia la habitación, Brick me seguía.

Brick: ¿No te da pena decir esas cosas frente a tu padre? No tienes vergüenza.

Momoko: Se llama honestidad. No soy falsa ni hipócrita, digo lo que pienso y a veces sin pensarlo. Esta soy yo, quien le guste bien y al que no pues al cuerno.

Brick: De eso ya me di cuenta – entramos a la habitación.

Momoko: ¿Me traes mis sales de baño y mi jabón especial de la india? – le pedí.

Brick: Aquí tienes una toalla y un jabón líquido que encontré en un baño – me los dio.

Momoko: ¿Qué haré con esto? ¿Lavar el inodoro?

Brick: No está mal la idea, aligérate.

Momoko: ¿Sabes Brick?, sé lo que causo en ti – me acerqué lentamente.

Brick: ¿Lo dices por lo que hiciste en la cocina?

Momoko: ¿Aun te acuerdas de eso? ¿No que los caballeros no tienen memoria?

Brick: Fue hace tres minutos.

Momoko: Hay algo bueno en todo esto – subí a la cama.

Brick: ¿Qué haces?

Momoko: Como huí... – me quité la pijama, quedé en ropa interior –... tú ganaste – desabroché mi sujetador.

Brick: ¡Oye oye! ¡No hagas eso! – movía las manos negando.

Momoko: Trae el látigo, Him – me reí, me quité el sujetador, tapé mis pechos con un brazo y con el otro tomé el sostén.

Brick: ¡Por qué te estorba tanto la ropa! – se tapaba la cara, pero se notaba su sonrojo.

Momoko: Mira, te enseño – tomé mi sujetador y di azotes al aire como si fuera un látigo – ¡Así! – dije de forma erótica –¡Ahhh! ¡Con fuerza! – gemí.

Brick: ¡Qué haces! – dijo desesperado.

Escuché unos pasos que venía de la puerta, supe que era mi padre, tal vez no evitaría ir a ése internado, pero mi padre ya no confiaría en Brick. Me lancé a Brick y él cayó sobre mí en la cama. La puerta se abrió y mi padre entró.

Jet: ¡Qué es esto!

* * *

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, entonces esto. No me explico nada de lo que pensé para esto xd.

Nuevamente dejaré un adelanto, bc los amo mucho:

_Momoko: ¡Papá! ¡No me gusta! ¡Lo odio! – hice un pequeño berrinche._

_Jet: ¿Y por qué tan pasión con ése ''odio''?_

_Momoko: Póker... pero a mi estilo – sonreí y le giñé el ojo._

_Brick: ¿Apostando virginidades? No, gracias._

_Momoko: Me siento más identificada con la tipa de Hércules – me senté en la camilla._

_Brick: ¿Tipa?_

_Momoko: Si, esa que era un poco mala ¿Hay alguna princesa más mala?_

_Brick: ¿Por qué quieres ser llamada mala? – arqueó una ceja._

Ok, eso es todo! Sean felices comiendo perdices :3 Reviews?


	7. El internado

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. No sé por qué decidí actualizar hoy, la mayoría de veces actualizo domingo, gg. Bueno nada, la verdad es que estoy de muy buen humor, ha sido un buen viernes ayer :D, me divertí, so... aquí está.

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno casi llevado a lo cómico, Drama, Lime, Lemmon.

Momoko tiene el cabello como siempre, solo que suelto con su flequillo, y es enorme, hasta sus rodillas. Miyako no lo tiene en dos colitas, los trae siempre suelto y sus ondas son naturales, le lleva hasta más o menos la mitad de la espalda, a veces lo trae en dos colitas bajas. Ah y Brick... pues amigos, no utiliza su gorra roja, tiene el cabello medio desordenado, y no tan largo como siempre se ve. Eso es todo. (Perdón si los cambios le molestaron a alguien).

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

**๑۩۞۩๑ ****Teen Diva ๑۩۞۩๑**

Brick: se levantó inmediatamente muy nervioso – ¡Señor, No es lo que piensa! ¡Ella se me lanzó encima y...

Jet: Brick, nos explicaste el incidente en la limusina y te creímos...pero ¡esto!

Brick: ¡Se lo juro! ¡Yo tomo enserio mi trabajo!

Jet: ¡Momoko! ¿Es cierto lo que dice Brick?

Momoko: Papi yo me quité la ropa para bañarme y justo cuando iba a entrar al baño, él se me lanzó encima y yo grité – puse una carita triste.

Brick: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tú te me lanzaste a mí! – se defendió.

Jet: Him, no quiero que esto esté pasando en el internado todos los días.

Brick: No será así, usted sabe cómo es su hija y como soy yo. Conoce la fama de cada uno, por favor – mi padre me miró dudoso y miró a Brick

Jet: Momoko, ¿te gusta Brick?

Momoko: ¿Qué?

Jet: Ven – salió de la habitación, yo lo seguí.

Momoko: ¿Qué pasa? – levanté una ceja.

Jet: No me engañes, princesa.

Momoko: ¡Papá! ¡No me gusta! ¡Lo odio! – hice un pequeño berrinche.

Jet: ¿Y por qué tan pasión con ése ''odio''?

Momoko: ¿Cuál pasión?

Jet: Hagamos un trato.

Momoko: Amo tus tratos, siempre gano algo caro – sonreí.

Jet: Ve al internado voluntariamente...

Momoko: Ok, nada vale eso... – me volteé.

Jet: ¿Ni vivir sola con Miyako en cualquier país que quieres?

Momoko: ¡¿Es enserio?! – me emocioné.

Jet: Si – me tomó de las manos – Tú vas a ése internado y estás ahí durante seis meses y cuando salgas te financio cada centavo que necesites para vivir sola.

Momoko: ¿Qué tal si no acepto? – dudé un momento.

Jet: ¿Te quieres quedar aquí sola mientras Miyako está en el internado?

Momoko: Ok, está bien... iré – me resigné.

Jet: Admite que vas porque no quieres dejar de ver a Brick – me hincó las costillas.

Momoko: ¡Papá! – me volteé y entré de nuevo a la habitación, y sí, seguía semidesnuda. Brick estaba sentado en la cama, me miró cuando entré, hice un gesto con mi mano fingiendo un látigo y sonreí, Brick rodó sus ojos.

Me di un baño y me envolví en la toalla, al salir me vestí con un legging negro, una polera manga larga color gris con un estampado de Mickey Mouse que dejaba ver el ombligo, unas botas de un tacón muy alto con cintas, y un anillo largo; mi cabello iba suelto, como siempre.

Brick: Wowow, tranquila que no vamos a un casino de tu ciudad adorada.

Momoko: Cierra esa linda boquita o te clavaré un tacón en el ojo – estaba casi de la altura de él.

Brick: ¡Que tierna! – rodó los ojos. Tomó mis maletas y salimos en la limusina, hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto privado de la familia, subimos a el jet privado, me acomodé dentro. Noté que sólo viajábamos Brick y yo, esto iba a estar bueno.

Momoko: ¿Seguridad? – miré por todos lados.

Brick: No creo que te lances del avión, pero por si acaso nos deshicimos de los paracaídas.

Momoko: No importa si Londres me da la bienvenida con una balacera sino que me suicide en un avión.

Brick: Eres más peligrosa que un ataque terrorista – se rió.

Momoko: Gracias.

Brick: ¿Ya habías viajado en esto?

Momoko: ¡No! ¡Odio volar en esas cosas diminutas!

Brick: No me dormiré, no vaya a ser que asesines al piloto y pilotees al avión a una isla desierta.

Momoko: No vuelo jets... – me levanté.

Brick: ¿Dónde vas? – me siguió con la mirada.

Momoko: Brick, ¿eres cuero? (n/a: para las que no sepan, significa "estar bueno", "ser sexy", como lo quieran interpretar) – me agaché a la par de su asiento.

Brick: ¿Perdón? – dí una carcajada.

Momoko: Esto será divertido.

Brick: Siéntate.

Momoko: ¿Cuántas horas son de vuelo?

Brick: Ocho ¿Por qué?

Momoko: ¡Ocho horas aquí! Debemos buscar algo que hacer – suspiré.

Brick: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Momoko: ¿Empacaste mi caja de objetos personales?

Brick: Tu madre hizo las maletas.

Momoko: Bien – fui a traer la maleta y de él saqué un juego de cartas.

Brick: ¡No me digas!

Momoko: Póker... pero a mi estilo – sonreí y le guiñé el ojo.

Brick: ¿Apostando virginidades? No, gracias.

Momoko: ¡No seas tonto! Ven, siéntate – se levantó y nos sentamos en el piso – Apostamos confesiones.

Brick: Está bien. Reparte – repartí las cartas, yo era un as del póker, era uno de mis hobbies. Como imaginé gané la primera ronda.

Momoko: Ok, dime ¿Qué confesión tienes para mí?

Brick: Me gustan los colores de sujetador que usas – rió.

Momoko: ¿A quién no? – volví a repartir, jugamos y gané.

Brick: De pequeño dormía entre las chicas del internado.

Momoko: ¡Wow! ¿Qué edad tenías?

Brick: Como cinco o seis.

Momoko: ¿Por qué es sólo de chicas?

Brick: Hay uno de chicos al lado de el de chicas, pero nunca los dejan juntarse, hay mucha seguridad de camino de uno al otro. Las chicas no se han atrevido a cruzarse, aunque sí algunos chicos pero no lo logran.

Momoko: O sea que están muy cerca.

Brick: ¿Puedes volver a repartir?

Volví a repartir y de nuevo gané.

Brick: Me encantas – sonrió.  
Momoko: ¿Enserio?  
Brick: Demasiado – se levantó y me besó apasionadamente…

.

.

.

Brick: ¡Momoko, Momoko! ¿Te perdiste? – me sacudió.

Momoko: ¡Ah! ¿Qué?

Brick: Te dije que repartieras – sonrió, ¡Maldición! Fue una ilusión de mi mente.

Momoko: Claro – terminé de repartir y Brick me ganó, la verdad estaba muy distraída.

Brick: ¿Y bien? – se cruzó de brazos.

Momoko: Ponte cómodo, he tenido una adolescencia muy desenfrenada. ¿Quieres última vez del night club o la del casino Aladdin? ¡Ah no de ese no me acuerdo absolutamente nada, llegué a casa sin conocimiento!

Brick: No es cierto, se nota en tus ojos.

Momoko: Una vez Miyako y yo seducimos a un chico, le prometimos un trío, le quitamos la ropa lo amarramos a un poste de strippers y le lanzábamos bebidas frías al cuerpo – yo moría de la risa.

Seguimos jugando y las confesiones seguían hasta que me sentí cansada, apenas habían pasado cuatro horas.

Brick: Llevamos la mitad del camino – se levantó y se sentó.

Momoko: Tengo sueño – me senté en sus piernas y me recosté en su pecho, oía el latido de su corazón. Brick me arrulló con sus brazos, fue la sensación más cómoda del mundo.

Quedé completamente dormida, imposible no hacerlo en esos brazos. Sentí que Brick también se había dormido, me relajaba el compás de su respiración. Cuando desperté ya no estaba en los brazos de Brick, sino en una camilla en el jet, abrigada y tapada por una cobija. Aún íbamos en el aire, Brick entró.

Brick: Hola, bella durmiente.

Momoko: Me siento más identificada con la tipa de Hércules – me senté en la camilla.

Brick: ¿Tipa?

Momoko: Si, esa que era un poco mala ¿Hay alguna princesa más mala?

Bricj: ¿Por qué quieres ser llamada mala? – arqueó una ceja.

Momoko: Brick, tú eres un guardia de un prostíbulo en restauración, yo voy ahí ¿Crees que soy buena? – rodé los ojos.

Brick: ¿Te valoras tan poco?

Momoko: ¡Para nada! Ustedes son los que me llevan ahí no yo.

Brick: Estamos a punto de aterrizar, ve a sentarte y abróchate el cinturón.

Nos levantamos y nos sentamos, aterrizamos y a los minutos se abrió la puerta, varias personas entraron y sacaron todas las maletas. Brick y yo nos levantamos, bajamos por una escalera y vi algo parecido a un castillo, pero menos medieval… más moderno y gris.

Momoko: ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Estoy en Hogwarts! (n/a: imagínenselo algo parecido a eso xD).

Brick: Muy graciosa – rodó los ojos.

Caminamos escoltados hasta la entrada. Brick sacó un manojo de llaves inmensas y tomó una de ellas y abrió la enorme puerta. Por adentro era elegante, tenía unos enormes candelabros en el techo, era una recepción inmensa, todo un reformatorio-internado aburrido, ugh.

Momoko: ¡Bulbasaur yo te elijo!

Brick: Eso es pokémon, inteligente.

Momoko: Tienes razón, me refería a Voldemort.

Brick: Estás más que loca – rodó los ojos y vio a unos tipos de seguridad, creo – Señores lleven las maletas de la señorita a su habitación y las mías a mi habitación.

Momoko: Oye, picarón ¿Te cruzas a las camas de las chicas en las noches? – hinqué sus costillas.

Brick: Jamás, mi habitación está algo aislada de las suyas... más por ustedes que por mí.

Momoko: Oye ¿Qué clase de reformatorio es este? Demasiado elegante para ser un prost... – Brick me tapó la boca.

Brick: Momoko, lo digo por tu bien, yo soy el guardia y conozco las cochinadas que dicen las chicas pero mi madre es muy estricta, todas se portan como angelitos en su presencia, deberías hacer lo mismo – quitó su mano de mi boca.

Momoko: Claro, seré una santa – dije sarcástica.

Brick: Mira, esta no es una cárcel ni el ejército. Es donde los millonarios gastan millones para enderezar a sus niñas malcriadas.

Momoko: ¿O sea que todas aquí se dejan manipular? ¡Esto estará bueno!

Oímos unos tacos que se hacían más fuertes cada vez... llegó una mujer, muy hermosa a decir verdad, tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros y lacio, pelirrojo opaco y ojos iguales a los de Brick, se veía muy elegante.

?: Buenas noches – saludó.

Brick: Buenas noches, madre.

Momoko: Hola.

?: Bienvenida, señorita Akatsutsumi. Soy Elizabeth Him, la directora de este internado.

Momoko: ¡Suegra! ¡Dónde está Dumbledore! – sonreí de lado.

Directora: ¿Perdón?

Brick: Disculpa, madre. Ya leíste su expediente, esta chica estará difícil.

Directora: Todas están cenando. Llévala a que se instale a su recámara y que se presente en mi oficina.

Brick: Si, madre – la directora se fue.

Momoko: Con las piernas firmes, Brick. ¡Qué no te tiemblen! – me burlé de él.

Brick: ¡Oye, qué te sucede! ¡No sólo es la directora, también es mi madre!

Momoko: No grites que haces eco – bromeé.

Brick estaba realmente molesto, caminó hacia la izquierda y subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación, ¡totalmente horrible! Sin color, aburrida y… ¿¡cuatro camas?! no me digas que...

Momoko: ¿Habitación compartida? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Brick: Inculca tolerancia y socialismo – dijo serio.

Momoko: No es necesario que desempaques, sólo ven.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos a una oficina ahí estaba la madre de Brick en un escritorio.

Directora: Retírate – Brick se fue – Dime, Momoko ¿Qué piensas de ti misma?

Momoko: ¿En qué aspecto?

Directora: ¿Cuándo piensas en ti misma, qué es lo que se viene a tu mente?

Momoko: Diversión – sonreí. Tenía que hallar la manera de hastiarla.

Directora: ¿Cómo te ves en diez años?

Momoko: En una cantina limpiando vómito de tipos ebrios.

Directora: ¿No estás tomando esto enserio, cierto?

Momoko: Estoy cansada, fueron ocho horas de sexo candente con Brick – me reí.

Directora: ¡Basta! ¡No te permito que irrespetes de esa manera mi presencia! – se levantó. Esto será sencillo, pensé.

Momoko: ¿Sabe cuánto le mide? – creo que se le subieron todos los colores a la cara a la señora.

Directora: Sé lo que haces, Momoko. No funcionará.

Momoko: ¿Entonces ya puedo irme?

Directora: Debo presentarte ante las demás internas.

Momoko: Las rebeldes – dije sarcástica.

Salimos de la oficina y llegamos al, supongo, que comedor. Habían mesas con varias sillas ¿todos se sientan juntos? Ugh. Cuando entramos sonó un pitido, todas callaron y miraron atentamente hacia nosotras. Brick se puso a la par mía. Todas las presentes me miraban con cara de sorpresa, ¿acaso nunca habían visto a una chica glamurosa como yo? Me comían de pies a cabeza.

Directora: Buenas noches, internas.

Todas: Buenas noches, directora Him – Minerva, pensé y rodé los ojos.

Directora: Quiero presentarles a Momoko Akatsutsumi, nuestra nueva interna. Como ya saben trátenla con paciencia, respeto, tolerancia y compañerismo.

?: ¿Podemos saludarla? – dijo una chica después de levantar la mano.

Directora: Ya luego tendrán tiempo de conocerla, estará aquí durante seis meses... hijo, la dejo para que la ubiques, luego te vas a mi oficina.

Brick: Si, madre – la directora se fue. Brick al parecer aún seguía molesto conmigo por como trate a su madre, tenía algo de razón, a mí no me hubiera gustado que trataran así a mi madre, así que decidí pararla, pero sólo con ella, claro – Debes comer, el comedor se cierra en unos minutos y luego irán a dormir.

Momoko: Brick, ¿Qué hora es? Estoy descontrolada.

Brick: No es permitido decirles la hora a las internas, todo se rige por el timbre... sólo se puede decir cuánto dura cada cosa.

Momoko: Por favor... – hice un puchero, Brick sonrió, suspiré por dentro, no estaba tan molesto como pensé.

Brick: Nueve y veinte minutos – dijo con una mirada tierna.

Momoko: ¿Estás enojado conmigo? – dije cabizbaja.

Brick: Sólo no vuelvas a hacer eso – tomó mi barbilla y la alzó haciéndome ver sus profundos ojos rojos.

Momoko: Te prometo no volver a faltarle el respeto a tu madre – sonreí.

Brick: Gracias – acarició mi mejilla.

?: ¡Hola! – dimos un salto del susto. Era una chica que había aparecido de la nada, la misma que hizo la pregunta hace un momento.

Brick: Hola, Bell – saludó a la chica de cabellera blanca y ojos plateados.

Bell: Hola, Brick ¿Qué tal Las Vegas?

Brick: ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Las Vegas?

Bell: Ya sabes que tú eres primicia en este internado.

Momoko: ¿Disculpa? Estoy aquí – levanté la mano y me crucé de brazos.

Bell: Hola, Momoko – dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Brick: Ella es Bell, te hablé de ella.

Momoko: No, no creo – se notaba a kilómetros que la chica babeaba por Brick – No quiero comer ¿Me llevas a la habitación?

Bell: No se puede ir a las habitaciones en horarios de comida – ¡Ja! ¡Ya lo veremos!

Momoko: ¿Brick…? – hice un puchero.

Brick: Si, linda... ya te llevo – me sonrió dulcemente. ¡En tu cara, inepta!

A la chica se le borró la sonrisa de hipocresía que tenía y se puso roja de la furia. Le alcé una ceja y sonreí victoriosa.

Brick: Con permiso, Bell – Brick y yo caminamos fuera del comedor y llegamos a las habitaciones – Bueno, ya que tu madre hizo las maletas debo revisarlas y quitarte algunas cosas.

Momoko: ¿Qué? – me sorprendí.

Brick: Nada de celulares, reproductores, cámaras, laptops, objetos corto punzantes, ...látigos – rió.

Momoko: No tengo a quien latigar aquí ¿o sí? – me acerqué a él.

Brick: Y si mi madre se da cuenta de todo lo que hemos hecho en Las Vegas y de camino aquí me mata.

Momoko: Uy, entonces no sólo yo soy una niña mala – me arrodillé en la cama.

Brick: Revisaré tus maletas – comenzó a escarbar mis maletas, sacó algunas cosas. Sabía que esto pasaría, por eso traía un teléfono y unos audífonos en mis botas – Ya tocaron el timbre, en cualquier momento vienen tus compañeras... Debo irme.

Momoko: ¿No me darás mi besito de buenas noches? – Brick se volteó y me sonrió. Me lanzó un beso al aire y me guiñó el ojo. No sé por qué pero me sonrojé – Yo sé que quieres... – le dije en un tono cantado.

Brick: se detuvo en la puerta y se devolvió corriendo hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla – ¿Y tú no me darás uno?

Sonreí y me levanté, me puse de pies en la cama, Brick me quedaba ligeramente más bajo, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él alzó su mirada hacia mi rostro.

Momoko: ¿Dónde lo quieres? – le sonreí.

Brick: Mi madre me matará – se rió.

Momoko: Una vez al año no hace daño – le di un beso en la punta de su nariz. Cuando la puerta se abrió...

* * *

Creo que por primera vez uso el n/a "notas de la autora" en un fic xD. En fin, ¿qué tal, les gustó? omg que así sea :cccc.

Bueno, como ya estoy acostumbrada a dejarles adelantos, aquí está:

_?: Soy Andy – tenía el cabello gris recogido en una coleta, ojos azules y era muy linda, se veía algo tímida._

_?: Yo Ally – ella se veía más soltada, tenía el cabello cobrizo, en una trenza y ojos color avellana, también era bonita._

_?: Kaoru – parecía la más ruda de ellas, tenía el cabello negro, algo despeinado, aunque se le veía bien, ojos verdes, muy hermosos, me sonrió, me dio algo de confianza en ella._

_Directora: Está bien, pero evite abrir la puerta en estas condiciones, mi hijo puede verla – ''Si supiera que hasta con menos me ha visto"._

Momoko: Si, señora – la directora entró y revisó a las chicas, luego se fue.

_Momoko: Buenos días, Brick – miré a Bell que le salí humo de los oídos. Y luego vi a Brick, Dios, ese uniforme le quedaba tan sexy a él._

Listo, espero que estos avances hagan emocionar a Dalia, se moría por que aparezca Kaoru, je.

Reviews?


	8. Nuevas amigas

¡Qué tal!

Como siempre yo actualizando los domingos a última hora, ah soy lo mejor lo sé.

No tengo mucho que decir en verdad, solo que ALSDJASD YA SALE HOY KAORU!11!uno para las que ya la aclamaban (léase Dalia) jaja.

Oh, y algo que vi en el review de NosoyunaGuestxD: "Ya no aparecerá Miyako? :CCCCCC Y yo que me esperaba que su guardia fuera Boomer". Jajajajaja, no es que ya no aparecerá Miyako, sí pero no por ahora, pero luego saldrá... y Boomer... no tenía planeado que el salierá hasta capítulos después.  
Pero aclaro ¡QUE TODOS VAN A SALIR! Denles tiempo, y aún no sé como hacer aparecer a Butch xD (fans de los verdes, no me maten, ya veré como pero lo hago aparecer sí o sí, lo prometo).

Bueno ahora sí no molesto más y les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno casi llevado a lo cómico, Drama, Lime, Lemmon.

Momoko tiene el cabello como siempre, solo que suelto con su flequillo, y es enorme, hasta sus rodillas. Miyako no lo tiene en dos colitas, los trae siempre suelto y sus ondas son naturales, le lleva hasta más o menos la mitad de la espalda, a veces lo trae en dos colitas bajas. Ah y Brick... pues amigos, no utiliza su gorra roja, tiene el cabello medio desordenado, y no tan largo como siempre se ve. Eso es todo. (Perdón si los cambios le molestaron a alguien).

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

**๑۩۞۩๑ ****Teen Diva ๑۩۞۩๑**

Entraron un grupo de 3 chicas a la habitación quiénes se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver la escena. Brick me soltó inmediatamente y se fue nervioso.

Momoko: Adiós, Brick – le sonreí de lado.

Brick: Adiós – dijo a lo lejos.

Todas entraron y rodearon mi cama. Todas comenzaron a hablar sin poderlas entender. Di un silbido ensordecedor y se callaron.

Momoko: ¿Qué les pasa?

?: Antes que nada, nos presentaremos.

Momoko: Que cursi.

?: Soy Andy – tenía el cabello gris recogido en una coleta, ojos azules y era muy linda, se veía algo tímida.

?: Yo Ally – ella se veía más soltada, tenía el cabello cobrizo, en una trenza y ojos color avellana, también era bonita.

?: Kaoru – parecía la más ruda de ellas, tenía el cabello negro, algo despeinado, aunque se le veía bien, ojos verdes, muy hermosos, me sonrió, me dio algo de confianza en ella.

Momoko: ¡Fantástico! – dije sarcástica y me acosté en la cama.

Kaoru: Dinos, ¿Qué te traes con el buenísimo hijo de la directora? – sonrió de lado.

Momoko: Es mi amante – bromeé.

Ally: ¿Es enserio? – no sé por qué, pero estás chicas me habían caído demasiado bien.

Momoko: No. Sólo estoy jugando – todas rieron – ¿Por qué están aquí? Dudo que por demasiado bien portadas.

Kaoru: Mi papá se dio cuenta que bailaba en los night clubs – se rio.

Andy: Lo peor era que no cobrabas.

Momoko: Wow, siempre he dicho que los tubos son para necesitadas...

Kaoru: Lo sé, pero ya sabes que después de una botella de tequila se olvida el ego – todas nos pusimos a reír.

Ally: Me ligué a un cura.

Momoko: ¡Dios! ¡Eres mi ídola! – le hice una reverencia.

Andy: No quiero decirlo – dijo apartando la mirada.

Kaoru: No seas idiota, anda.

Andy: Castré a uno de mis ex... fue un ataque de locura ¡Lo juro!

Momoko: ¡No te creo! Oh, gran señora de las artes sexuales – le hice otra reverencia. Todas reían a carcajadas.

Kaoru: ¿Tú que hiciste?

Momoko: ¿Tienen tiempo?

Andy: Corre, dinos antes que venga Brick.

Momoko: ¿A qué viene a Brick?

Ally: A asegurarse que estemos dormidas.

Momoko: Esto estará bueno – se me ocurrió uno de mis planes.

Kaoru: Cuéntanos.

Momoko: Casi destruyo la mansión millonaria de mis padres, y cuando me dijeron que venía acá me escapé con mi mejor amiga Miyako, robamos un auto. Lo chocamos y nos hicimos pasar por lesbianas en un hotel nudista. Al día siguiente nos hicimos pasar por gente de limpieza en el aeropuerto para no venir y golpeé a una trabajadora de ahí...  
Todas tenían sus bocas rodando en el piso. Sonó la puerta.

Kaoru: ¡Es Brick!

Corrieron a acostarse. Yo me quité la ropa y quedé en interior, abrí la puerta. Y no, no era Brick, era la directora. ¡Fail!

Directora: ¿Por qué está desnuda?

Momoko: Me estaba cambiando de ropa.

Directora: Está bien, pero evite abrir la puerta en estas condiciones, mi hijo puede verla – ''Si supiera que hasta con menos me ha visto''.

Momoko: Si, señora – la directora entró y revisó a las chicas, luego se fue.

Kaoru: ¿Por qué saliste así?

Momoko: Cosa mía. ¿A qué hora termina la revisión?

Ally: No sabemos las horas.

Momoko: ¿Saben dónde queda la habitación de Brick?

Ally: A la par de la de su madre.

Momoko: ¿Quién me guía?

Andy: Si te atrapan, te castigan.

Ally: Espera… ¿Te gusta Brick?

Momoko: No niego que está buenísimo, pero ¿Si así fuera qué? – Kaoru miró a Ally.

Kaoru: Todas mueren por Brick, pero besarlo es un lujo que sólo Bell se ha dado.

Momoko: ¿Bell? ¿Qué esperan para contarme todo?

Ally: Hay que cubrirnos.

Momoko: ¿Cubrirnos? – se levantaron y sacaron varias almohadas, las acomodaban bajo las sabanas.

Andy: La directora puede volver y si nos halla despiertas, nos castiga – apagaron las luces y nos sentamos en el suelo a la orilla de una cama, con una colcha sobre nosotras y una linterna.

Ally: Kaoru cuenta tú, eres quien más tiempo tienes aquí.

Kaoru: Bien, cuando yo vine cuando Brick ya estaba de guardia, a los días vino Bell y la pusieron en esta habitación. Ella desde el primer momento moría por Brick.

Momoko: Si por los poros se le evapora la desesperación.

Kaoru: Brick fue su novio en secreto durante un tiempo.

Momoko: ¡Pero que mierda!

Ally: ¡Sshhh!

Kaoru: Pero según Brick terminó con ella por su trabajo y que volvería con ella cuando haya sido dada de alta.

Momoko: ¿Y cuándo sale esa perra?

Andy: Dos meses.

Momoko: ¿Cuánto lleva aquí?

Andy: Nueve meses.

Kaoru: No deja que nadie se le acerque a Brick, es muy celosa y quien se mete con él las paga.

Momoko: No me hagan reír – moría de la risa – Brick no es de su propiedad y le voy a bajar los zumos a esa ilusa.

Toda la noche le conté a las chicas todo lo que había pasado con Brick, y llegamos al acuerdo de hacerle la vida imposible a Bell con Brick. Matarla de los celos.

Nos dormimos muy tarde, amaneció y sonó una horrible trompeta. El agua estaba tibia por suerte, me tuve que bañar y alistar, a decir verdad, este uniforme no me quedaba tan mal, la falda dejaba ver mis piernas, tenía puestas unas media blancas que me llegaban hasta la rodilla, y para combinarme había puesto unos tacones negros, y el saco este resaltaba bien mi figura, me gusta. Bajamos al comedor a desayunar.

Momoko: ¿Dónde se sienta Perribell normalmente? – pregunté.

Ally: En la mesa del centro al frente, donde queda Brick de frente con su madre todas las mañanas para desayunar.

Momoko: ¿La directora desayuna con nosotras?

Andy: Dice que es para infundir humildad e igualdad.

Momoko: ¡Qué cursi! ¡Vamos! – nos sentamos en la mesa y nos sirvieron el desayuno. Fruta, tostadas, jugo. Se miraba delicioso, después de todo éramos millonarias no carceleras.

A los segundos vimos que Bell y unas chicas venían.

Kaoru: Sus perras falderas, Himeko y Kristy.

Momoko: ¿Las de las puntas maltratadas?

Ally: Sí – todas reían.

Bell: Buenos días, compañeras. Se sentaron en nuestra mesa.

Andy: No veo tu nombre en ella.

Kristy: Esta justo ahí – señaló y si, ahí estaban los nombres. Yo me levanté y me subí a la mesa, restregué mi trasero en las letras.

Momoko: Mira donde me cabe tu nombre.

Bell: ¡Pero qué irrespeto! Esto lo sabrá la directora.

Me bajé de la mesa y la ignoré y seguí platicando con las chicas. Vi que la directora se venía aproximando.

Kaoru: Cuéntame que más pasó – me sonrió y le seguí el juego.

Momoko: Entonces sí. Brick me pedía cada vez más en el avión – reí por lo bajo.

Bell: ¡Eres una estúpida! – gritó. La directora estaba detrás de ella junto con Brick.

Directora: ¿Disculpa?

Momoko: Buenos días directora Him – dije inocente.

Directora: Bell, a mi oficina.

Momoko: Buenos días, Brick – miré a Bell que le salí humo de los oídos. Y luego vi a Brick, Dios, ese uniforme le quedaba tan sexy a él.

La directora se fue con Bell, Brick rozó su mano con mi cabello y se sentó frente a mí, a la par de Ally.

Brick: Me imagino que ya te contaron todo.

Momoko: ¿De qué? – fingí.

Brick: De Bell.

Momoko: Ni que fueras el más deseado de todo el mundo – rodé los ojos y me reí.

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a recibir clases de etiqueta. Ahí estaba Bell, por su mirada supuse que tramaba algo...

* * *

Bue, ¿qué creen que sea lo que trama Perribell, perdón, Bell?

Creo que esto ya se me hace costumbre, así que de ahora en adelante siempre habrán adelantos:

_Bell: ¿Te gusta Brick?_

_Momoko: No más que yo a él – todas abrieron sus bocas._

_Bell: ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Pasó algo entre tú y él en Las Vegas? _

_Momoko: Sólo sé que es mejor que las verduras... digo, para que te des una idea – alcé una de mis cejas._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Brick: En enserio, de aquí vas a salir diciéndome ''Si, señor''._

_Momoko: Y tú saldrás diciendo "eres sexy"._

_Brick: Sabía que no iba a existir el día que no dijeras algo así._

_Momoko: Nací para tentarte – mordí mi labio inferior._

_Brick: Y yo para abstenerme – fingí como que me iba a quitar la camisa, Brick no me detuvo, sólo me miró. Di una carcajada._

_Momoko: ¡Pero que abstinencia! – me burlé._

Listo bbys, eso es todo, espero que les guste el cap.

Reviews?


	9. Nací para tentarte

Holanga, ¿cómo están? pues yo no debo estar bien psicológicamente para estar haciendo este fic xD.

Hace mucho frío en mi país, y hoy la flojera para levantarme era infinita. Pero agarré mi laptop, la prendí y actualicé la historia, lo sé soy una guerrera(?). Oh, y ¡es la primera vez que actualizo temprano! soy la mejor, lo sé. Ok no xd.

Bueno, el capítulo de hoy, tiene algo de Lime... o bastante Lime(?), ay no sé, solo lean xd.

* * *

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno casi llevado a lo cómico, Drama, Lime, Lemmon.

Momoko tiene el cabello como siempre, solo que suelto con su flequillo, y es enorme, hasta sus rodillas. Miyako no lo tiene en dos colitas, los trae siempre suelto y sus ondas son naturales, le lleva hasta más o menos la mitad de la espalda, a veces lo trae en dos colitas bajas. Ah y Brick... pues amigos, no utiliza su gorra roja, tiene el cabello medio desordenado, y no tan largo como siempre se ve. Eso es todo. (Perdón si los cambios le molestaron a alguien).

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

**๑۩۞۩๑ ****Teen Diva ๑۩۞۩๑**

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a recibir clases de etiqueta. Ahí estaba Bell, por su mirada supuse que tramaba algo...

Profesora: Bueno días, alumnas. Hoy haremos un ejercicio de conversación, escojan una pareja… A ver ¿Bell? Por favor, escoge una compañera.

Bell: Momoko. – volteó a verme con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Momoko: ¿Yo qué? – arqueé una ceja.

Profesora: Momoko, siéntate frente a Bell, por favor.

Momoko: ¿Es en serio? – hice una cara de confusión.

Profesora: Nunca bromeo. – se cruzó de brazos.

Momoko: Como sea. – me senté frente a Bell, ella me miraba con envidia.

Profesora: Ahora, van a elegir un tema y hablar sobre él, mantendrán una conversación de dos minutos.

Momoko: ¿Cualquier tema?

Profesora: No puede ser de sexo, política ni religión.

Bell: ¿Puede ser de una persona?

Profesora: Sí, Bell. Sí puede ser de una persona.

Momoko: Si dices Brick serás tan patética. – sonreí de lado.

Bell: ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo lo que pueda decir? – miró retadora.

Momoko: Maestra necesitaremos un pañuelo para Bell, ya está comenzando a babearse. – miré a la profesora.

Profesora: ¿Por qué? – dijo confundida.

Bell: No es cierto, profesora.

Profesora: Bueno, Momoko, Bell... son las primeras. Pasen al frente y comiencen su diálogo.

Momoko: No se me vayan a caer del asiento niñas, y si ven baba cayendo por la boca de Bell cubran sus caras. – todas rieron, incluso la profesora. Esto iba a estar muy bueno, Bell no me conocía, ella pensaba que iba a poder defenderse por haber sido la novia de Brick. Tenía un plan, no iba a hablar de Brick, quería que ella se mirara desesperada, así que mientras ella trataba de acabarme hablando de Brick yo le daría a su sucio ego, así ella se mirara la ardida mientras que a mí solo me resbalaría todo.

Bell: Brick fue mi novio.

Momoko: ¿Eso te repites al espejo cada mañana? – todas rieron.

Bell: Lo he besado muchas veces.

Momoko: No deberías babear, por ahí se te puede salir alguna gota de la de él. – parecía comedia, todas reían cada vez que yo decía algo.

Bell: Volverá conmigo cuando salga de aquí.

Momoko: Ahhh, mientras les das usos inadecuados a las verduras. – sí, más risas.

Bell: ¡Profesora! Dijo que nada de sexo.

Momoko: Bell, pero que mente tienes, que va de verduras a sexo... ella fue la que acaba de decir al palabra.

Profesora: En eso tiene razón, Bell. Tú fuiste la que desviaste la conversación.

Bell: Ama que acaricien su cabello.

Momoko: A eso se debe la colección de caspa que tienes bajo la cama. – más y más risas.

Bell: ¿Te gusta Brick?

Momoko: No más que yo a él. – sonreí confiada y todas abrieron sus bocas.

Bell: ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Pasó algo entre tú y él en Las Vegas? – ya se había dado cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer, así que buscaba la manera de obligarme a parecer yo la desesperada. Pobrecita... con razón su cabello es blanco, su cabeza no sabe ni producir color en el cabello.

Momoko: Sólo sé que es mejor que las verduras... digo, para que te des una idea. – alcé una de mis cejas.

Bell: Me rehúso a seguir hablando con ella. – sonreí malévola.

Profesora: No puedes, son dos minutos, llevas uno y medio. – Bell se volteó y me miró molesta, yo le sonreí.

Bell: Si te le acercas a Brick te arrepentirás de haberte portado mal y que te mandaran a este internado, tenlo por seguro. – me miró mal.

Momoko: ¿Eso es una espinilla? – me acerqué a su frente con cara de asco.

Bell: ¡Es una estúpida! ¡Ni siquiera toma esto enserio! ¡Me largo de aquí!

Profesora: Si te vas tendré que castigarte. – Bell se quejó y me miró.

Bell: ¿Por qué te mandaron a este internado?

Momoko: ¿No era Brick el tema? – crucé mis piernas.

Bell: ¿Sabías que tiene un lunar en su...?

Momoko: ¿Debajo se du pecho? Sí, cuando se quitó la camisa en la limo para que yo me la pusiera... bajo el pecho derecho. – mojé mi labio superior con mi lengua. Bell me dio una bofetada.

Profesora: ¡Bell!

Bell: Ella me provocó. – me señaló.

Momoko: Sólo contestaba a tu pregunta. – me hice la víctima acariciando mi mejilla. Moría de ganas de partirla, no me importaba el castigo, pero si me castigaban no tendría esta noche libre... y ya tenía planes para hoy.

Profesora: A la oficina de la directora, señorita Prince. – Bell se fue molesta, la clase continuó. Kaoru, Andy y Ally estaban sorprendidas por lo que había hecho y me felicitaron.

Luego de eso tuvimos una clase de softball pero no estaba Bell, pasó el almuerzo y algunas clases, actividades, cosas tontas... hasta que llegó la noche, la hora de la cena. Andy, Ally, Kaoru y otras chicas estábamos sentadas en la mesa, desde en la mañana todas querían juntarse con nosotras.

Momoko: ¿Qué harán mañana en la noche?

Kaoru: Dormir. – dijo con cara de fastidio.

Momoko: ¿Qué? Pero si es sábado. – puse cara de confusión.

Ally: Hacen una reunión social cada sábado de por medio, pero son muy aburridas, es mejor quedarse en la habitación platicando.

Momoko: ¿Una fiesta? ¿Hay whisky?

Andy: Para nada. No nos dejan tomar aquí, mucho menos bailar. Nada de eso.

Momoko: Nosotras haremos una fiesta.

Kaoru: ¿Qué? – me miró sorprendida.

Momoko: Nosotras organizaremos una en el dormitorio, mientras todas están en esa ''reunión'' nosotras tendremos música, baile, tequila y...chicos. – sonreí. A todas les llamó la atención al escuchar la última palabra.

Ally: Imposible. No tenemos reproductor de música, ni alcohol, no podemos salir a comprar nada, no tenemos dinero y los chicos están a kilómetros.

Momoko: Ally... se nota que no has entendido quien es Momoko Akatsutsumi, música… – saqué el reproductor de mi zapato, todas me miraron y sus bocas cayeron, lo guardé de nuevo – ...Y lo de las bebidas, sí podemos salir, al menos yo lo haré...y necesitaré a una más, ¿Dinero? – saqué mi súper tarjeta clandestina – ...Y los chicos, esos están a metros de nosotras, en el internado de al lado.

Kaoru: Pero ¿Cómo haremos para que entren? – me miró arqueando una ceja.

Momoko: Eso déjamelo a mí ¿Quién está conmigo? – todas asintieron y comenzaron a murmurar.

Kaoru: ¿Crees poder hacerlo? Si nos descubren nos meteremos en un gran lío.

Momoko: No tienes idea de todo lo que puedo hacer y no nos descubrirán. – le quiñé el ojo. Todas estaban emocionadas, sería como su primera fiesta en seis meses, yo apenas lavaba dos días ahí.

A los minutos llegó Brick y me saludó.

Brick: Ven. – me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos del comedor.

Momoko: ¿Dónde vamos?

Brick: A platicar. – Brick me guio por todo el internado hasta que llegamos a un jardín hermoso.

Momoko: ¿Está permitido que yo esté aquí?

Brick: ¿Desde cuándo te interesa hacer lo correcto?

Momoko: Desde nunca, sólo pregunto.

Brick: Sólo con supervisión, o sea yo.

Momoko: Como digas. – caminé por el balcón.

Brick: Me di cuenta de lo que pasó hoy en la mañana en clase de etiqueta.

Momoko: ¿Vas a reclamarme por haberle dicho cosas a Perribell, digo Bell?

Brick: No me extraña de ti, pero sí que no hayas intentado escaparte aún.

Momoko: Necesito tiempo para planearlo. – reí. Brick alzó una ceja – Estoy bromeando.

Brick: ¿Entonces?

Momoko: De nada me sirve salir, no tengo dinero ni conozco Londres, y no tengo a Miyako. – suspiré.

Brick: La extrañarás ¿No?

Momoko: Demasiado… – me senté en el balcón.

Brick: ¿Vas a tirarte?

Momoko: Soy fiestera, no suicida. – me reí.

Brick: Volviendo al tema... Bell y yo...

Momoko: ¿Bell? – arqueé una ceja.

Brick: Tuvimos algo en el pasado...

Momoko: ¿Quieres contarme?

Brick: ¿Quieres escucharme? – asentí, él sonrió – Ella siempre me trataba bien y me gustaba, pero mi madre se dio cuenta y me obligó a terminar con ella si quería seguir con mi trabajo.

Momoko: ¿Te importa más tu trabajo?

Brick: Es lo más importante para mí, nunca cambiaría esto por ninguna chica, ni siquiera por Bell, le prometí que volveríamos cuando ella saliera.

Momoko: En dos meses. – bajé la mirada.

Brick: Si y la verdad... no sé si esté listo en dos meses para estar con ella.

Momoko: Díselo.

Brick: Justo cuando vienes tú, sacaría sus conclusiones, le contaría a mi madre y me alejaría de...

Momoko: ¿De quién? – dije extrañada.

Brick: Me quitaría el empleo.

Momoko: ¿Y qué harás?

Brick: Bell se ha ganado a mi madre, siempre se traga todas sus maldades para caerle bien... hasta que vienes tú y la sacas de sus casillas. – rió y se paró frente a mí, yo estaba sentada en el balcón, puso un brazo a cada lado de mí.

Momoko: ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? Sabes que podría acabar con Bell con la información que me des.

Brick: Sé que te gusta llevarte todo el crédito por tus maldades, no necesitas de mí para acabarla. – rió.

Momoko: ¿Por qué no me detienes si sabes lo que haré?

Brick: Porque lo harás de todas formas, y debes recibir el castigo que te den, de aquí nadie se escapa de los castigos.

Momoko: ¿Hay cámaras? – miré hacia todos lados.

Brick: No hay necesidad.

Momoko: ¿Guardias?

Brick: No te diré dónde hay... ya me estás interrogando. – sonrió.

Momoko: Miedoso. – me bajé.

Brick: Sé qué harás algo malo.

Momoko: ¿Qué?

Brick: Momoko sea lo que sea que harás, no lo hagas.

Momoko: No sé de qué hablas. – me hice la inocente.

Brick: En enserio, de aquí vas a salir diciéndome ''Si, señor''.

Momoko: Y tú saldrás diciendo "eres sexy".

Brick: Sabía que no iba a existir el día que no dijeras algo así.

Momoko: Nací para tentarte. – mordí mi labio inferior.

Brick: Y yo para abstenerme. – fingí como que me iba a quitar la camisa, Brick no me detuvo, sólo me miró. Di una carcajada.

Momoko: ¡Pero que abstinencia! – me burlé.

Brick: Sabía que no lo ibas a hacer… – dijo nervioso.

Sabía que no había podido dejar de ver lo bien que me quedaba esta cosa, sobre todo la falda, porque claro, todas la tenían como monja, excepto yo, Kaoru (que llevaba un short abajo siempre), Ally y Andy.

Momoko: Sí claro, como no. – me volteé.

Brick: Vámonos ya.

Momoko: Espera... – me acerqué a él. Rodeé su cuello con uno de mis brazos y me acerqué a su oído – ...¿No sientes frío en las noches? – susurré – ...¿No te hace falta mi calor sobre ti al dormir? – desabroché su pantalón sin que se diera cuenta y metí mi mano dentro de ellos, sentí que su zona se alegraba poco a poco.

Brick: No... – susurró.

Momoko: ¿Y cómo explicas esto? – lo toqué descaradamente, él abrió sus ojos.

Brick: Deja de hacer eso.

Momoko: ¿Esto? – lo apreté.

Brick: ¡Si eso! – se sonrojó.

Momoko: Apártame.

Brick: Sería muy descortés…

Momoko: ¿O sea que te gusta?

Brick: No… – dijo inmóvil.

Momoko: ¿Ah, no? – giraba mi mano, Brick apretaba sus dientes.

Brick me tomó de la cintura y sus manos iban bajando lentamente a mí hacia mi falda, hasta cuando escuchamos el timbre. Nos asustamos y nos apartamos bruscamente, Brick abrochó sus pantalones y se fue.

Momoko: Amo saber que te gusta cuando te provoco. – dije a mi misma mientras sonreía.

Me fui a la habitación, vi que la habitación de Bell estaba abierta y que ella estaba hablando con sus perras falderas, me asomé y escuché lo que decía.

Bell: Maldita, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de lo de las verduras? – mis ojos se abrieron enormes igual que mi boca y me la tapé evitando salir una carcajada, saqué el celular y lo asomé para grabar.

Kristy: Bell, es obvio, no tenemos de otra. Aquí no dejan meter nada tenemos que hacerlo con verduras. – moría de risa por dentro.

Bell: ¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Maldita Momoko! ¡Seguro se infiltró anoche y me vio con la zanahoria dentro! – ya no podía aguantar la risa.

Kristy: Bell ¿Por qué te metes zanahorias?

Bell: Se siente bien… – no aguanté las ganas de reírme y salí corriendo hasta la habitación. Di la más grande carcajada, las chicas se acercaron.

Andy: ¿Qué pasa?

Momoko: No lo van a creer, escuchen esto. – puse la grabación, todas morían de la risa.

Ally: ¡No puedo más! – dijo llorando de la risa.

Kaoru: ¡Qué zorra! – estaba muriendo de tanto reír.

Momoko: Tenemos a Perribell en nuestras manos. – sonreí maliciosamente.

* * *

Ahora todas se deben estar burlando de Perribell ¡es una urgida! xD.

Los adelantos:

_Momoko: ¡Por favor! Si quisiera escaparme, ya lo hubiera hecho. – puse mis manos en mi cintura._

_Andy: No es tan fácil como crees._

_Momoko: ¿Qué me dan si logro escaparme del internado esta noche? – sonreí maliciosamente._

_Ally: Te damos un Versace cada una cuando salgamos._

_Momoko: Trato hecho. – sonó la puerta y al instante se abrió. Brick entró._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Chris: ¿Quieres sentarte?_

_Momoko: Claro. – me senté en una cama. Todos me miraban asombrados, se notaba que tenían tiempo de no ver a una chica – ¿Puedo tocar tus abdominales?_

_Nate: Claro. – toqué todos sus abdominales marcados._

_Andy: Eres la primera chica en arriesgarse a venir._

_Momoko: Lo sé, soy única. – me encogí de hombros._

Es todo, ojala les guste el capítulo :). Reviews?


	10. Con que así estamos

Hola. ya ya, ya sé que me deben de estar odiando porque no publiqué el capítulo el domingo, ¡lo siento! lo que pasa es que ya entré en exámenes y revisiones finales del segundo bimestre, y pues no tenía tiempo para actualizar :( perdón a todos los que lo esperaban, sobre todo a Daliachicacereal y LaNadia-n.n (las quiero so much bitchas). Y nada pues séque hoy no es domingo, y creo que cambiaré el día de actualización a viernes, no sé me parece un día genial para actualizar, jé.

Me estoy pudriendo de frío, ¿saben? alskdjas, bueno no importa. Ya no quito tiempo y dejo el capítulo 10.

* * *

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno casi llevado a lo cómico, Drama, Lime, Lemmon.

Momoko tiene el cabello como siempre, solo que suelto con su flequillo, y es enorme, hasta sus rodillas. Ah y Brick... pues amigos, no utiliza su gorra roja, tiene el cabello medio desordenado, y no tan largo como siempre se ve. Eso es todo. (Perdón si los cambios le molestaron a alguien).

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

**๑۩۞۩๑ ****Teen Diva ๑۩۞۩๑**

Momoko: ¿Y qué, ya es hora de alguna convivencia o actividad?

Kaoru: Hora de dormir. – dijo con cara de fastidio.

Momoko: ¿De dormir? ¡Pero si ni siquiera ha oscurecido! – dije animada.

Ally: Claro que sí, hay que dormir ya... Brick vendrá en cualquier momento a la revisión.

Momoko: ¿Por qué si Brick hace la revisión ayer vino su mamá?

Kaoru: Por ti. Quiere ver si no te habías escapado. – se rió un poco.

Momoko: ¡Por favor! Si quisiera escaparme, ya lo hubiera hecho. – puse mis manos en mi cintura.

Andy: No es tan fácil como crees.

Momoko: ¿Qué me dan si logro escaparme del internado esta noche? – sonreí maliciosamente.

Ally: Te damos un Versace cada una cuando salgamos.

Momoko: Trato hecho. – sonó la puerta y al instante se abrió. Brick entró.

Brick: ¿Por qué no se han vestido?

Kaoru: En eso estábamos.

Momoko: Es que me secuestraron hace rato y me dejaron tirada en un extremo del internado. – lo miré esperando su respuesta.

Brick: Debiste haber hecho algo malo para que te dejaran ahí… – sonrió de lado.

Momoko: No pensé que esa persona esperara que no hiciera algo malo. – soltó una risa por lo bajo.

Brick: Vístete, es hora de dormir – se volteó.

Momoko: No.

Brick: ¿Qué dijiste? – se volteó hacia mí.

Momoko: No tengo sueño, no soy gallina para dormirme a estas horas.

Brick: Las reglas de este internado es que a las diez de la noche las internas deben estar dormidas.

Momoko: Las reglas también dicen que no se le puede decir la hora a las internas y tú lo acabas de hacer, así que al parecer ambos las romperemos.

Brick: Buenas noches. – salió por la puerta.

Momoko: Idiota. – rodó los ojos.

Ally: ¿Cómo lo haces?

Momoko: Siempre lo trato así.

Ally: Me refiero a... como haces que te mire así. – sonrió.

Momoko: ¿Así como?

Andy: Con... ¿ternura? – me sonrió al igual que Ally.

Momoko: ¡Ja! Ese no tiene ternura.

Kaoru: Es en serio chicas, debemos dormirnos.

Momoko: No, no, no. Tenemos un trato y ustedes deben ser testigos de que lo cumplo.

Andy: ¿Cómo harás para escaparte?

Momoko: Brick me ayudará.

Ally: Imposible.

Momoko: Ya regreso. Ténganme listo un abrigo. – salí de la habitación, vi que Brick entró a la habitación de Bell, corrí hasta ahí y me pegué a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían.

Bell: ¿Cómo estas, Brick?

Brick: Bien. Hora de dormirse, chicas.

Kristy: Brick, ¿A dónde te llevaste a Momoko en la cena? – estúpida, nadie se dio cuenta que Bell te dijo que le preguntaras eso, si como no.

Brick: Debía preguntarle unas cosas.

Himeko: ¿Qué cosas?

Brick: Deben dormirse ya. – esquivó las preguntas de las chicas.

Bell: Antes quiero preguntarte algo.

Brick: Dime, Bell.

Bell: ¿Aún me quieres? – pobre desesperada, tus verduras son las que te quieren.

Brick: Bell, no es el momento de hablar sobre eso.

Bell: Solo es una sílaba, no es tan difícil hacerlo.

Brick: Sí, te quiero. – "¡Maldita hija de puta!"

Bell: ¿Me das un beso? – bésala y verás, Him.

Brick: Sí, Bell. – escuché su beso. Muy bien Brick Him, ¿así quieres jugar?

Escuché los pasos de Brick y me alejé de la puerta, justo cuando la puerta se abrió yo caminaba en dirección contraria cabizbaja.

Brick: ¿Momoko? – siempre fui una actriz nata, así que fingí unas lágrimas.

Momoko: ¿Brick? – me volteé.

Brick: ¿Por qué lloras? No me digas que me escuchaste con Bell. – dijo preocupado.

Momoko: ¿Escucharte? ¿Bell? ¿De qué hablas?

Brick: De nada. Dime qué te pasa. – se acercó a mí.

Momoko: No... no es nada. – dije cabizbaja.

Brick: Puedes contarme, anda.

Momoko: Pero es que debo ir a dormir. – me volteé y sonreí a espaldas.

Brick: Si quieres platicamos en nuestra... mi habitación. – sacudió su cabeza.

Momoko: ¿En serio? – volteé a mirarlo.

Brick: Claro. – se miraba preocupado.

Momoko: Sólo déjame ir a decirles a las chicas, no quiero que se preocupen por mí.

Brick: Mejor no les digas.

Momoko: Pero si no les digo podrían ir a buscarme, tu madre las hallaría y nos encontrarían.

Brick: Está bien, ve... aquí te espero. – corrí hasta la habitación, las chicas estaban sentadas en una cama.

Kaoru: ¿Qué pasó?

Momoko: Luego les explico. Necesito que hagan algo por mí.

Kaoru: Lo que sea.

Momoko: Necesito que hagan que Bell vaya a la habitación de Brick pero sin que él la mire.

Ally: ¿Cómo haremos eso? – arqueó una ceja.

Kaoru: Yo sé cómo. – sonrió maliciosa – ¿En cuánto tiempo?

Momoko: Manténganla entretenida afuera, una de ustedes esté vigilándome y yo le haré una señal para que la asomen.

Kaoru: Lo tenemos, ve ya.

Momoko: Nos vemos. – salí de la habitación fingiendo tristeza y me encontré a Brick.

Brick: ¿Se durmieron?

Momoko: Si, ya estaban acostadas.

Brick: Vamos. – me tomó de la mano y me guio hasta su habitación. Me senté en el fondo de su cama para quedar frente a la puerta, él se sentó de espaldas a ella – Ahora sí, dime.

Momoko: Extraño a Miyako, a mis padres y a Dylan.

Brick: ¿Dylan es hermano tuyo?

Momoko: Es mi ex novio.

Brick: ¿Tú qué? – puso una cara de enojo – ¿Y cómo que lo extrañas?

Momoko: Me partió el corazón, lo encontré con otra chica pero aún lo quiero. – ''Ay, Brick una cucharada de tu propio chocolate''.

Brick: ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste sobre él?

Momoko: No tuve la oportunidad. – miré por la puerta, Kaoru se asomaba y me sonrió, yo disimulé – Brick, ¿Qué piensas de Bell?

Brick: Que es muy agradable, tal vez si quiero estar con ella luego de que salga. – sabía que estaba tratando de ponerme celosa.

Momoko: Claro… – dije cabizbaja.

Brick: ¿Acaso te afecta eso?

Momoko: ¿Me darías un abrazo? – pregunte con una mirada tierna.

Brick: ¿Es en serio? – dijo sorprendido.

Momoko: ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo todo, me largo. – me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Brick: Espera... – me detuvo. Yo me hice atrás de él para quedar frente a la puerta, él se volteó.

Momoko: ¿Qué?

Brick: ¿Por qué te pones así? Tú puedes estar con Dylan y yo con Bell.

Momoko: No quiero estar con Dylan.

Brick: ¿Y con quién?

Momoko: No lo sé... bueno tú estás con Bell así que no lo sé... – miré a la puerta y troné mis dedos, Kaoru se fue y Bell se asomó.

Brick: Bell no me importa tanto, es más algo por compromiso, estoy abierto a nuevas personas pero es que ella es muy insistente, ahorita me hizo darle un beso, no quería problemas con ella así que se lo di pero la verdad con ella no creo volver a tener nada.

Bell: ¿Qué dijiste? – entró.

Brick: Bell, ¿qué hacías escuchando?

Momoko: Por Dios, Bell. Eres una chismosa.

Bell: No te hagas, tú le dijiste a Kaoru que viniera a ver. – los tres salimos de la recámara.

Momoko: Yo no veo a Kaoru por ninguna parte.

Bell: Estaba aquí hace un segundo. – miró por todos lados buscando a Kaoru.

Brick: ¿Bell, estás inventando?

Bell: Brick, te juro que no. – dijo confundida.

Momoko: No deberías estar despierta a esta hora, te mereces un castigo.

Bell: Y tú no deberías estar en la habitación de Brick. – se cruzó de brazos.

Momoko: Corrección. No se puede estar fuera de las habitaciones sin supervisión, yo estoy con Brick ¿Tú con quién? – sonreí de lado.

Bell: Brick, ¿Qué hacías con esta estúpida?

Brick: Bell, respeto por favor y vete a tu habitación. – Bell se quejó y se fue a su habitación.

Brick: Sé lo que hiciste. Odio que me utilices, a partir de ahora se acabó tu amigo, no daré más mi brazo a torcer por ti, pensé que comenzábamos a ser amigos. – bajó la mirada.

Momoko: ¿Por qué le crees?

Brick: ¿Crees que soy idiota? Miré a Kaoru mientras corría, vete a tu habitación. – entró a su habitación. Bien Brick, quieres quedarte con ella perfecto.

Me fui a mi habitación, las chicas me preguntaban de todo, yo sólo me acosté, apagué las luces y todas se durmieron, yo me debatía en mi mente. No podía ser esto posible, no podía con todo a la vez. Sin Miyako me debilitaba, a pesar de que era yo quien planeaba todo sin ella no me salían tan bien las cosas, debía hacer algo. Tenía que salir de ahí, debía conseguir que me expulsaran, debía romper todas las reglas habidas y por haber, y salir de ese maldito internado, me levanté y encendí las luces.

Kaoru: ¿Qué haces? – se destapó y se salió de su cama.

Momoko: Me fugo, asegúrense que la directora se dé cuenta.

Andy: ¿De qué hablas?

Momoko: Me ganaré tres Versace y saldré de aquí pronto, le dicen a la directora que no estoy dentro de media hora. –tomé la chaqueta y me escabullí por todo el internado, salí por una ventana y llegué al gran muro que separaba los internados, subí por un árbol y me tiré al enorme muro, había guardias del otro lado así que caminé sobre el muro unos metros hasta perderlos de vista, estaba muy alto y si me tiraba iba a hacer mucho ruido así que me quité la ropa, la até al árbol y me resbalé por ella hasta cruzar el muro.

Una vez dentro me infiltré por una ventana y subí las escaleras, abrí cualquier dormitorio y encendí la luz... cuatro chicos se levantaron y me miraron asombrados.

?: ¿Nos están asustando?

?: ¿Eres un fantasma?

Momoko: No sean imbéciles, vengo del internado de chicas.

?: ¿Cómo cruzaste?

Momoko: Eso no les importa, vengo a decirles que mañana habrá una fiesta en mi dormitorio, habrán chicas, bebidas y música. Avísenle a todos los que pueda. – puse mis manos en mi cadera.

?: Estás en ropa interior.

Momoko: ¡No me digas! – rodé los ojos.

?: ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta el internado de chicas?

Momoko: Pasaremos una sábana por el muro, hay una zona fuera de la vista de los guardias, subirán por ahí... deben esperar que haya suficiente gente en la reunión social, no le digan a nadie que pueda delatarnos.

?: ¿Te quedas a dormir? – preguntó un chico seductoramente.

Momoko: Lo haría con gusto, pero... en breve vienen por mí.

?: Soy Nate.

?: Bryan.

?: Chris.

?: Andy.

Momoko: Como mi amiga... yo soy Momoko.

Chris: ¿Quieres sentarte?

Momoko: Claro. – me senté en una cama. Todos me miraban asombrados, se notaba que tenían tiempo de no ver a una chica – ¿Puedo tocar tus abdominales?

Nate: Claro. – toqué todos sus abdominales marcados.

Andy: Eres la primera chica en arriesgarse a venir.

Momoko: Lo sé, soy única. – me encogí de hombros.

Bryan: Tienes lindas piernas.

Momoko: Y tú lindos boxers, mira cómo se abultan cuando me miran. – todos comenzaron a burlarlo.

Andy: Eres muy sexy. – sonrió de lado.

Momoko: Lo sé, ¿Pueden traer más chicos? Necesito suficiente culpa.

Nate: Llama a los de enfrente. – Chris se levantó y salió de la habitación, más chicos llegaron y todos me miraban con ese deseo que los carcomía por dentro.

Los chicos me lanzaban piropos, me alagaban, se quitaban la ropa, todo era una locura total cuando abrieron la puerta mientras uno masajeaba mis hombros. Eran la directora, Brick y otro hombre... Oops!

* * *

Tururun. Momoko se meterá en graves problemas con esto, ¿Ustedes que piensan? xD

Pues, hoy no dejaré adelantos porque el domingo estaré publicando un pequeño capítulo que será algo como un relleno, para el próximo viernes publicar el capítulo ¡DE LA FIESTA! _Hey-ey-ey, que no pare la fiesta, Don't stop the paaaarty!_ será un capítulo muy especial, porque... pues ¡FIESTA, DIVERSIÓN, ALCOHOL, ADOLESCENTES SIN CONTROL, DE TODO! jajaja, ¿fui muy específica? lol.

Bueno amigos, reviews? :)


	11. Oops!

Holaaaaa~ ¿qué tal? bueno como prometí aquí está el capítulo relleno, es ultra mega corto, por eso lo pongo hoy, para que el viernes pueda publicar el de la fiesta, el cual será muuuuuuy largo ya que es especial(? y genial(? ni yo misma entendí, pero bueh.

Gracias a todos por los reviews tan hermosos(?) que ponen, aw me inspiran mucho. Y lo más hermoso de todo, YA TENGO 50 REVIEWS ASDJASKLJDA. Ok basta, je, me emocioné(?).

Reponderé algo para mi querida amiga Dalia: "No pusiste adelantos por que eres floja, nada de que otro capítulo y huevas, apuesto a que ni lo subes, ya que te desapareces siempre, hdp." PUES YA VES QUE SI ESTÁ HOY EL CAPÍTULO, BITCH. Ya nos hablamos por PM.

* * *

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno casi llevado a lo cómico, Drama, Lime, Lemmon.

Momoko tiene el cabello como siempre, solo que suelto con su flequillo, y es enorme, hasta sus rodillas. Ah y Brick... pues amigos, no utiliza su gorra roja, tiene el cabello medio desordenado, y no tan largo como siempre se ve. Eso es todo. (Perdón si los cambios le molestaron a alguien).

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

**๑۩۞۩๑ ****Teen Diva ๑۩۞۩๑**

Directora: Señorita Akatsutsumi ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo hecha una fiera.

Momoko: Es una fiesta, Elizabeth ¿Viene a unirse? – me levanté – Miré le presento a Chris, está bueno, se lo recomiendo. – me acerqué a su oído y susurré – La tiene bien grande. – dije en juego.

Directora: ¡Pero que irrespeto! – dijo totalmente enojada y roja de ira.

?: Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, muchachos. – era un tipo alto, ojos cafés, cabello pelirrojo, se parecía mucho a Brick.

Brick: No puedo creer que hayas llegado a esto... – negaba con la cabeza y me miraba con decepción.

Momoko: Ay, pero que culpable me siento. – dije sarcástica.

Directora: Evan, ocúpate de estos chicos, yo me llevaré a Momoko. – al parecer él era el director.

Director: Si, cielo. – ¿Escuché bien? ¿Cómo le dijo?

Directora: Salga por favor. – se apartó para darme lugar, yo me volteé hacia los chicos.

Momoko: Me voy amores, pero no olviden lo que les dije, no me fallen. – les guiñé el ojo.

Directora: ¿Que no te fallen en qué? – me miró con un tic en el ojo.

Momoko: Directora, por favor ¿Qué en su internado no le han enseñado que no se debe andar husmeando en los asuntos ajenos? – dije cruzando mis brazos.

Brick: ¡A mi madre no le hablas así!

Momoko: Mucho menos tú así a mí, así que vete ubicando, candadito. – sonreí de lado.

Brick: ¿Candadito? – arqueó la ceja.

Momoko: Sí, que te las quieres dar de cerrado, pero cualquiera que te mete la llave, te abre.

Brick: Mira, niñita... – se iba acercando a mí.

Directora: ¡Brick, basta! No le sigas el juego. Momoko, sal por favor. – yo salí.

Director: Tranquilo, hijo. – le puso la mano en el hombro a Brick.

Brick: Si, papá. – ¿Papá? gran concepto tienen de mi los suegros… esperen, ¿Suegros? ¿Qué tonterías pienso?

Me fui con la directora, Brick se quedó con su al parecer padre. Salimos por la puerta principal del internado de chicos, estábamos más cerca de lo que creí del internado de mujeres. Subimos hasta las habitaciones, ahí estaban todas las internas murmurando.

Directora: ¿Qué hacen despiertas? ¡A sus camas todas! – todas salieron corriendo entrando a las habitaciones.

Entramos a la habitación. Ahí estaban las chicas, todas fingiéndose dormidas.

Directora: Duerme, mañana te reportas a mí oficina después del desayuno, ya es muy tarde para regaños y castigos, buenas noches. – se fue.

Inmediatamente todas las chicas se levantaron y me rodearon.

Kaoru: ¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuéntanos todo! – se sentó a mi lado.

Ally: ¿Cruzaste? ¿Viste chicos? ¿Tocaste alguno? – me preguntó desesperada.

Momoko: Tranquilas, muchachas. – les conté todo lo que había pasado, al final quedaron sorprendidas, al fin me dormí bromeando en la misma cama con Kaoru, me llevaba muy bien con ella.

A la mañana siguiente nos alistamos y bajamos a desayunar.

Andy: ¿Sigue lo de esta noche? – me preguntó curiosa.

Momoko: ¡Claro que sigue! ¿Ya corrieron la voz? – dije entusiasmada.

Kaoru: Claro, no puede ser posible que nos echemos para atrás. – sonrió.

Momoko: Eso es imposible, vienen los chicos.

Brick y su madre se sentaron en la mesa frente a nosotras, Brick me fulminaba con la mirada. Tomé uno de los palillos de pan que nos habían servido y comencé a lamerlo, lo metía y lo sacaba de mi boca, simulando...ya saben qué. Brick sólo rodó sus ojos, yo solté una carcajada.

Ally: Lo estás torturando. Se le ve en los ojos que mataría porque ese palillo fuera su... (n/a: no traumas aún xD).

Momoko: ¿Su qué? – dije riendo.

Andy: Eres malvada – sonrió cómplice.

Momoko: Pregúntale a tu ex novio quién es la malvada. – sonreí de lado.

Andy: Ni me lo recuerdes, sangraba como vaca degollada. – se rió.

Ally: ¡Qué asco, Andy!

Momoko: ¿Y no has vuelto a ver al cura?

Ally: Gracias al cielo no. Ni me gustaba. – hizo cara de asco.

Momoko: Con ustedes me siento en mi charco, pero me hace falta Miyako. – suspiré.

Sonó el timbre.

Andy: Suerte con la directora.

Momoko: ¿Acaso voy a jugar póker con ella? No pienso ir a su oficina. – me reí.

Kaoru: ¿Y a dónde entonces?

Momoko: Las bebidas no se comprarán solas. – le guiñé el ojo.

Kaoru: ¿Y cómo cargarás de regreso esas cosas?

Momoko: Esto es lo que haremos: Subiré por el árbol hasta el muro, ataré una soga que irá directo en descenso hasta nuestra habitación ¿Sabes cuál es la señal del espejo, no? – las miré a todas.

Kaoru: Si, la que se hace con el sol.

Momoko: Correcto. Cuando regrese lanzaré los paquetes por la soga y ustedes los recibirán en la habitación.

Kaoru: ¿Segura que podrás entrar y salir sin que te vean? – dijo dudosa.

Momoko: Por favor, ayer lo hubiera logrado si tú no me hubieras delatado, pero bueno, todo era parte del plan. – sonreí.

Kaoru: ¿Estás segura que quieres que te expulsen?

Momoko: Eso es tan cierto como que a Brick se le paró con lo del palillo de pan y de que las boobies de Bell son implantes. – todas rieron.

Kaoru: Pervertida, Akatsutsumi. – sonrió de lado.

Momoko: Realista, Matsubara. – le devolví la sonrisa.

Kaoru se fue a la sesión de fútbol, yo caminé por el salón principal pero por desgracia me encontré a mi peor pesadilla... Perribell.

* * *

Y bueno, esto es la miniatura de capítulo, jog. Ya séeeeee que van a esperar con ansias el cap de la fiesta, tranquilas, solo tiene que esperar 5 días hasta el viernes xD.

Y hoy si hay adelantos, jaja:

_Momoko: Ahora sube a la habitación, cierra la ventana y pásale la cortina por si se le ocurre llegar a alguien, te mantienes pendiente de la ventana para darte la señal. – dije desde arriba._

_Kaoru: Las traes bien frías. – levantó su dedo pulgar._

_Momoko: A punto de congelar. – bromeé. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Nate: ¡Claro! – tomó una bebida y me la dio – Ah, sí te tengo que presentar a un amigo. – jaló a un chico de la chaqueta, que estaba ligando con una de las chicas que conozco – Él es Butch, gran amigo mío._

_Butch: ¡Qué onda! – levantó la mano saludando._

_Momoko: ¡Hola! No mucho, bueno, ¿qué tal si le presento a una amiga? – en ese momento pensé en Kaoru, y este chico parecía de su tipo – Ven. – jalé de la chaqueta a Butch._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Kaoru: ¡Eres una borracha! – rió._

_Momoko: ¡Y tú una teibolera! – reímos juntas._

_Kaoru: ¡Pero nunca perra como Bell!_

_Momoko: ¡Nah! Esa es Perribell. Vente mi amiga, vamos a fajar unos chicos._

Yo sé que estos adelantos harán morir a Dalia xD. Jajajajajajaja bueno nada más... Agradecerles a todos por los reviews, otra vez. Siemopre se los agradeceré :3.

Reviews?


	12. ¡La fiesta!

OMG OMG OMG OMG HOLA! ALJDAKLSJDA. SÍ, AÚN ESTOY VIVA, NO HE MUERTO.

Antes de que me lluevan regañones, insultos, etc. Déjenme explicarles todo:

Lo que paso es que el jueves en la noche (un día antes de publicar el cap) estaba en fb y viene mi abue y me dice "apaga eso" y yo "un rato, ya termino" y como que se encabrona, me lo quita entonces me dice "Ya es tarde, ve a dormir". lo pone encima de una repisa, no lo pone bien y se cae. Yo me quede como "OMFG MI LAPTOP OMG, ME VOY A MORIR, HAS ALGO!" mi abue se asustó, llamamos a mi papá, la guradamos y la llevamos a arreglar. La verga esa donde la llevamos se demoraba AÑOS, o sea se demoraron siglos en arreglarla, por suerte no se perdió ni un archivo PORQUE ESTABA TD, AMDT Y RG Y OMG NO SÉ QUE PASABA SI SE ME PERDÍAN ESOS ARCHIVOS, ME MORÍA. En fin, ya está arreglada, no se rompió ni nada, solo fue que no prendí yyy, ay no saben chicas, estaba súper asustada de perder los archivos :'(. ¡NO ME LO IBA A PERDONAR NUNCA! no pude entrar a internet, mas solo por mi telf y yy ugh, no saben lo horrible que han sido estas semanas ¡se supone que eran mis vacaciones! pero bueno, ya estoy aquí actualizando. PROMETO QUE NO HABRÁN MÁS ATRASOS.

Los recompenso con este cap, que es más largo de lo usual, espero no me maten, yo los quiero :(

* * *

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno casi llevado a lo cómico, Drama, Lime, Lemmon.

Momoko tiene el cabello como siempre, solo que suelto con su flequillo, y es enorme, hasta sus rodillas. Ah y Brick... pues amigos, no utiliza su gorra roja, tiene el cabello medio desordenado, y no tan largo como siempre se ve. Eso es todo. (Perdón si los cambios le molestaron a alguien).

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

**๑۩۞۩๑ ****Teen Diva ๑۩۞۩๑**

Bell: ¿A dónde vas? La sesión de fútbol en por allá. – señaló el lugar.

Momoko: Voy a la oficina de la directora, verdulera.

Bell: Ah sí, olvidaba que anoche te encontraron con seis chicos semidesnudos en una habitación. – se cruzó de brazos.

Momoko: Y a ti te van a encontrar con una docena de plátanos verdes atravesados. – me reí.

Bell: Eres una estúpida, no dejo que nadie me hable así.

Momoko: Si, ajá, me retiro… aquí huele a apio podrido… ¡Ah, no! Es tu entrepierna, adiós. – Bell me haló del cabello, pero yo la aventé – Tú a mí no me vuelves a tocar. A ti lo que te falta dentro es carne pero lastimosamente a ti ahí no te entra nada más que verduras. – di una carcajada y me fui.

Subí hasta la habitación, antes tomé dos sogas que había en un cuarto de mantenimiento, una la até a la ventana y la dejé caer fuera del edificio, bajé por ella y llegué al campo, quedé frente al enorme árbol. Luego de varios intentos atravesé la otra soga por una rama, até la otra soga que estaba amarrada a mi cintura para no perderla y comencé a escalar con los pies en árbol y mis manos tirando por la soga de la rama. Me costaba mucho subir, a la mitad de la soga no aguante y me solté hasta que fui atrapada por alguien.

Kaoru: ¿Vas a algún lado? – me sonrió.

Momoko: ¡Kaoru! – dije asustada.

Kaoru: ¿A quién esperabas, a Brick? – le golpeé el hombro, ella rió – Supuse que necesitarías ayuda.

Momoko: ¿Cómo huiste del campo?

Kaoru: Le dije a la profesora que me había lastimado el tobillo y me dejó ir a descansar a la habitación sola, ¡Error!

Momoko: Eres genial. – le sonreí – Bueno, ayúdame.

Kaoru: Mira, te muestro como es más fácil – haló la soga y esta cayó al suelo.

Momoko: ¿Qué haces? ¡Me costó subirla! – vi como Kaoru le hizo nudos cada medio metro, la tiró y de un sólo intento la atravesó al otro lado de la rama.

Kaoru: Así es mejor. – sonrió.

Momoko: No me imagino cuantas veces hiciste esto para salir de tu casa e irte a los clubes. – sonreí.

Kaoru: Incontables veces… – reímos, ella sostuvo de un lado la soga mientras yo subía por el otro, era sorprendente la fuerza que tenía esa chica.

Momoko: ¡Qué fuerte eres!

Kaoru: Hay que serlo para sostenerse de los tubos. – reímos. Al fin subí al muro y amarré la otra soga al árbol.

Momoko: Ahora sube a la habitación, cierra la ventana y pásale la cortina por si se le ocurre llegar a alguien, te mantienes pendiente de la ventana para darte la señal. – dije desde arriba.

Kaoru: Las traes bien frías. – levantó su dedo pulgar.

Momoko: A punto de congelar. – bromeé.

Amarré la otra soga al árbol y me bajé por los mismos nudos, estaba en un campo vacío y corrí hasta cansarme, caminé un poco más y llegué a la carretera, este iba a ser una de esas veces igual a la que tuve con Miyako la noche antes de venirme. Detuve una camioneta, ahí venían unas monjitas.

Momoko: Disculpen hermanas, me perdí y no sé cómo regresar.

Monja 1: What? – "¡Mierda! ¡Estoy en Inglaterra!" recordé.

Momoko: I'm lost, I can't go back home - (Estoy perdida no sé cómo regresar a casa).

Monja 2: We'll carry you - (Te llevaremos).

Momoko: ¡Un hurra por las monjas! – subí a la camioneta.

Todo el camino pasé inventándoles mil y una historias hasta que llegamos al centro de Londres, me bajé y entré en un supermercado.

Momoko: ¿Cómo rayos regresaré? En fin, vine a algo, luego me ocupo de eso. – entré al supermercado y tomé algunas botellas, fui a la caja.

Cajera: Su identificación, por favor.

Momoko: ¿Perdón?

Cajera: El licor sólo es vendido a mayores de 18 años, necesito su identificación.

Momoko: Maldita sea, ¡Tengo 16 años!

Cajera: Lo siento, señorita. No puede llevarlas. – intentó quitarme las botellas.

Momoko: Métete el licor dentro de tu trasero de mayor de 18 años. – le lancé una botella a la cabeza, esta se quebró y de la cabeza de la mujer empezó a sangrar – ¡Mierda! – salí corriendo fuera del supermercado con todas las botellas, la seguridad comenzó a seguirme, pero yo me metí dentro de un baño público, oí como corrían y se alejaban.

A los minutos salí, iba cargada, llevaba muchas bebidas, aunque extrañaba la que le había lanzado a la mujer. Tomé un taxi y le dije que me llevara al internado. Una vez que estuvimos cerca, o sea que estaba a la vista me bajé y fui hacia el lado donde estaba la soga, por suerte seguía ahí, pero claro, seguramente me estaban buscando. La soga la bajé y até todas las bebidas a un extremo, halé con fuerza hasta que estaban arriba, luego descaradamente me fui a la entrada principal, los guardias me metieron inmediatamente y uno me llevó con la directora.

Guardia: La encontramos fuera del edificio.

Directora: ¡No puede ser! ¡Qué hacías afuera! – wow, no se habían dado cuenta de que me había ido.

Momoko: Le bailé eróticamente a un guardia y me dejó salir, el otro me metió de nuevo. – obvio que mentía.

Guardia: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Momoko: Porque tú no estabas cuando me dejó salir.

Directora: ¿Había otro guardia en turno hace algunas horas?

Guardia: Si, Phill. Pero no creo que...

Directora: Cuando regrese lo manda para acá. Retírese. – el guardia se fue y yo quedé con la directora – Esto es increíble, han venido muchas chicas mal a este reformatorio pero ninguna ha sido tan descarada como tú.

Momoko: No, no. No se llama descaro, se llama honestidad. Las demás son unas hipócritas. – sonreí de lado.

Directora: ¡Cómo quieras llamarle!

Momoko: No me regañe, mejor vamos a la reunión social que hay en media hora.

Directora: Lo siento, pero tienes prohibido ir a la reunión social, te quedarás en tu habitación durante toda la noche. – "¡Uyy no me diga! ¡Pero qué tragedia!", pensé.

Momoko: ¡Por favor déjeme ir! – ¿no soy una buena actriz?

Directora: ¡Es tu castigo! Lo siento de verdad, retírate ya. – me levanté y me fui ''resignada'', subí a la habitación, ahí estaba Kaoru.

Kaoru: ¿Qué pasó? – se paró y se acercó a mi.

Momoko: No iré a la reunión, me lo prohibió por lo que hice ayer.

Kaoru: Eres increíble, ¿Dónde están las cosas?

Momoko: Allá arriba. – señalé a la ventana. Abrimos la ventana, Ally y Andy llegaron.

Ally: ¿Qué hacen?

Kaoru: Necesitamos traer aquello que está allá – todas miraron las bolsas con botellas.

Andy: ¿Cómo las conseguiste? No se les venden a menores de edad.

Momoko: Asesiné a una mujer ¿Ahora cómo las traemos?

Andy: Escalando hasta el árbol.

Momoko: Pero ya no hay más sogas en el cuarto de mantenimiento.

Ally: Entonces hay que escalar hasta allá por esta soga ¿La reforzaste bien?

Momoko: Claro, no podía arriesgarme a que se cayeran las bebidas en el camino.

Kaoru: Bien, irá la menos pesada.

Todas: ¡Ally! – miramos a la chica.

Ally: suspiró – Ok, yo voy, pero si quedo inválida el resto de mi vida, Momoko tendrá que darme de comer siempre.

Kaoru: ¡Lárgate! – dijo riendo.

Subió por la soga se deslizaba por ella como que si era canopy, nosotras le echábamos porras y reíamos al verla.

Ally: Dejen de hacerme reír o me caeré. – llegó al árbol, tomó las bebidas y lanzó bolsa por bolsa, estas resbalaban por la soga y llegaban a nuestras manos, las escondimos bajo las camas. Luego Ally se devolvió de la misma manera, todo había salido exitoso.

Kaoru: ¿Crees que no las hallen?

Momoko: No han hallado la verdura bajo la cama de Bell, no hallarán esto. – todas reímos.

Para disimular, Ally y Andy bajaron a la reunión. Habían dado ya las diez de la noche, la reunión del internado terminaba a las doce. A las diez treinta comenzaron a llegar los chicos guiados por Kaoru, luego llegaron algunas chicas. Los presenté a todos. Éramos 25 chicos y 32 chicas en una habitación, todos estábamos muy apretados, así que decidí armar dos lugares. Subí a una cama.

Momoko: Bueno, 8 chicos y 10 chicas se me van a la habitación de al lado, 8 chicos y 10 se me van a la del otro lado y el resto se queda aquí, no quiero que estén entrando y saliendo los chicos. Se me van ya, llevaremos las bebidas allá. – me bajé y vi que Chris se dirigía a mi.

Chris: Oye ¿Y cómo te fue anoche? – me preguntó curioso.

Momoko: ¡Nah! No me pasó nada.

Andy: ¿Qué te traes con el hijo de la directora?

Momoko: ¿Con Brick? ¿Ese idiota? – arqueé una ceja.

Nate: Sí, su padre es muy estricto.

Momoko: No sabía que el padre de Brick era el director del internado de hombres.

Bryan: Así es. Pobre hijo, lo tienen entre internado e internado.

Nate: Anoche cuando te fuiste nos amenazó, dijo que nos haría trizas si nos metíamos contigo.

Momoko: ¿Eso dijo? – mis ojos se abrieron por completo, y por alguna razón, tenía un sentimiento de culpa.

Andy: Está bien clavado contigo. – se rió.

Momoko: Ése imbécil no está clavado, ni lo mencionen que me arruinan la fiesta. Nate, mejor pásame otro trago.

Nate: ¡Claro! – tomó una bebida y me la dio – Ah, sí te tengo que presentar a un amigo. – jaló a un chico de la chaqueta, que estaba ligando con una de las chicas que conozco – Él es Butch, gran amigo mío.

Butch: ¡Qué onda! – levantó la mano saludando.

Momoko: ¡Hola! No mucho, bueno, ¿qué tal si le presento a una amiga? – en ese momento pensé en Kaoru, y este chico parecía de su tipo – Ven. – jalé de la chaqueta a Butch.

Butch: ¿A dónde vamos? – me preguntó confundido.

Momoko: ¿Ves a esa chica de allá? – señalé a Kaoru, quien estaba hablando con Andy y tomando unos tragos.

Butch: Wow, ¿quién es esa preciosura? – dijo viendo de pies a cabeza a Kaoru, creo que le haré un gran favor a ella.

Momoko: Pues es mi amiga, se llama Kaoru. Una total fiera. – le dije pícaramente.

Butch: Pues tendré que dominarla. – sonrió de lado.

Momoko: Bueno, ya la llamo. – volteé a ver a la pelinegra – ¡Kaoru! – ella volteó y yo la llamé con mi mano. Se acercó.

Kaoru: ¿Que sucede? – dijo viéndome, para luego voltear a ver a Butch, quedándose sorprendida – Un momento. – le dijo a Butch y me jaló a un lado – ¿Quién es ese chico? Está buenísimo. – dijo viéndolo a lo lejos.

Momoko: Un amigo de Nate, se llama Butch, y valla que lo está. – sonreí de lado. Jalé a Kaoru nuevamente hacia Butch, apegándolos un poco, vi cómo se sonrojó, me reí internamente – Bueno Kaoru, él es el atractivo Butch. Butch, ella es la sexy Kaoru.

Butch: De eso me doy cuenta. – miró a Kaoru y ella sonrió de lado.

Momoko: Bueno, los dejo solos. Nada más no vayan a sobrepasarse. – les guiñé un ojo, y Kaoru me sacó el dedo medio, me reí y me fui, pero los observé de lejos.

Butch: Bueno, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?

Kaoru: Claro. – sonrió y los dos se fueron hacia donde estaban los tragos.

Todo era una fiesta loca, al final habían quedado 15 chicos y 20 chicas en mi habitación, y 10 chicos y 12 chicas en la otra. Había música, bebidas, semidesnudos y todas las asquerosidades que quieran imaginarse.

Ya eran las once y media, la fiesta apenas comenzaba. Ally estaba en una cama con dos chicos haciendo de todo, y yo pensaba que era la más tímida. Andy estaba con Andy, su tocayo teniendo cosas hot en el baño de la habitación. Kaoru… estaba encima del chico que me había presentado Nate, Butch; se estaban besando, ella tenía sus piernas a los lados y el sostenía su cintura. Vaya, supieron aprovechar.

Todos estaban embriagándose, casi todas tenían un chico encima, las camas eran un desastre, una pareja hasta estaba en pleno acto bajo la cama de Ally, pero ahí los dejamos, la vida se disfruta. Pasaban las horas, todos andaban bien perdidos, incluyéndome.

Al fin terminó la reunión social, así que la Perribell y sus perras falderas subieron y escucharon el alboroto, las puertas estaban cerradas así que no podían entrar. Hasta que llegó la directora pero igual nadie abrió.

Momoko: ¡Que se prenda este lugar! – levanté mi brazo animando a todos.

Todos empezaron a gritar: ¡Mucha ropa! ¡Mucha ropa!

Yo empecé a quitarme la camisa la abanicaba sobre mi cabeza, deslicé mi pantalón hasta quedar en ropa interior, la mayoría de los presentes estaban desnudos, pocos en ropa interior y nadie vestido completamente, yo era la única con ropa... hasta ahora. Bajé de la cama, todos seguían gritando, me senté sobre las piernas de un chico y acaricie su pecho.

?: Sigue... – me levanté y me tiré sobre otro chico, este me atrapó, yo comencé a reír como loca.

Momoko: Brick, gracias por atraparme. – me seguí riendo.

?: ¿Brick?

Momoko: No debes estar con la Perribell, no ves que le ha de oler a tofu.

?: Seré quien tú quieras.

Momoko: ¡Quítate! – lo aventé.

Kaoru: Amiga, esto está buenísimo. – dijo ebria.

Momoko: Claro si te vi en pleno acto con Butch. – me reí.

Kaoru: Oh, vamos, solo fue un beso. – nos reímos – No había tomado en meses, te amo.

Momoko: Yo también te amo.

Kaoru: ¡Eres una borracha! – rió.

Momoko: ¡Y tú una teibolera! – reímos juntas.

Kaoru: ¡Pero nunca perra como Bell!

Momoko: ¡Nah! Esa es Perribell. Vente mi amiga, vamos a fajar unos chicos. – íbamos abrazadas hasta que nos caímos en una cama.

Kaoru: ¡Esta tipa está loca! ¡Pero yo la amo! – dijo abrazándome.

Momoko: ¡Cállate, loca! ¡Que no ves que Elizabeth te va a castigar! – di una carcajada.

Kaoru: Brick te va a castigar a ti. – se rió.

Momoko: Y Butch a ti. – nos reímos – ¡A Brick me lo paso por el trasero! ¡Ese idiota quiere estar con Perribell, pero yo lo quiero! – la puerta seguía sonando. Nadie abría.

Andy: ¡Uff! ¡Tenía más de seis meses sin tener de los buenos! – dijo ebria.

Momoko: ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Como yo nunca he tenido eso! – se suponía que nadie debía saber que... sí, era virgen, pero como dicen los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Kaoru: ¿Nunca? – dijo sorprendida.

Momoko: ¡Nah! Todos quieren y nadie puede.

Andy: ¡Ven, fájate a este! Verás que bien se siente. – Andy me lanzó hacia Nate.

Nate: Ven, Momoko, lo vas a disfrutar. – ebrio también.

Kaoru: Pregúntale si quiere primero, ¿no? – dijo algo preocupada.

Andy: Claro que quiere, eso todo el mundo lo quiere. – era toda una plática de borrachos, casi ni se entendía lo que hablábamos.

Vi que Kaoru se levantó y se fue con Butch, lo único que llegué a ver fue que entraron al baño y se encerraron, ja.

Nate comenzó a besarme el cuello y tocarme las piernas.

Momoko: Si, Brick... contigo sí quiero. – comencé a besarlo.

Andy: ¡Tonta, cree que es Brick! – Ally y Andy dieron una carcajada. Nate me acariciaba y me lanzó a la cama, se recostó sobre mí, los golpes en la puerta ya no se escuchaban por la música tan fuerte.

Momoko: Brick, te he estado esperando mucho tiempo, sólo contigo me siento segura.

Nate: Yo soy Nate, tonta.

Momoko: ¿Quién? – me aparté.

Nate: Nate…

Momoko: ¡Qué asco! – me levanté.

Nate: ¿A dónde vas?

Ally: Momoko regresa, aún te falta. – dijo borracha.

Andy: ¿A dónde vas? Reina de las fiestas.

Momoko: Me largo, voy a buscar a Brick… me quiero acostar con él no con ningún idiota de estos. – abrí la puerta. Brick, la directora, Bell y dos personas de seguridad estaban ahí.

* * *

Oh por Dios, ¿ustedes se lo esperaban? creo que no. La fiesta es un total caos, y como ven, ya salió Butch, lo que tanto pedían xD.

Adelantos:

_Directora: Seguridad, por favor háganlo, yo necesito ir a tomar un calmante. – yo seguía en los brazos de Brick. Sentí que la directora se fue y Brick caminó conmigo en brazos, escuché la voz de Bell._

_Bell: ¿A dónde la llevas? Tírala en cualquier lado. – se escuchó enojada._

_Brick: Debes estar bromeando._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Brick: ¡Eres una decepción! ¡Una pérdida de espacio en el mundo! – me gritó… y eso me dolió._

_Momoko: intenté aguantar algunas lágrimas – ¡Tú eres una maldita pérdida de espacio en el mundo! ¡No sabes vivir, sentir! Te desquitas conmigo que estés aquí. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Tú no estás aquí por tu gusto y porque hayas trabajado para ello. ¡Estás aquí porque te obligan! ¡Niégamelo, Him! ¡Niega que eras una perdición igual que yo y tus padres te metieron a este trabajo para componerte!_

_Brick: Eso... ¡No es tu asunto!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Bell: ¿Qué harán con ella? ¿La mandarán al reclusorio, basurero, la granja?_

_Directora: ¡Al departamento de Brick a vivir con él!_

_Momoko y Bell: ¡Qué!_

Bueno, eso es todo. Tengo que contar queme voy de retiro 3 días (viernes, sábado y domingo) sí, mi escuela me ama xd, neh tengo que ir, es obligatorio. Por eso estoy actualizando hoy, jueves. Ya estaré actualizando el prox. viernes :). Por cierto ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 60 REVIEWS! omg, voy a llorar sangre, qué bello, los quiero mucho.

I hope you like it! Reviews?


	13. Resaca

Soy yo, la autora que nunca cumple sus promesas, meh.

Pues, creo que todo el mundo me debe querer linchar o cortar la cabeza ahora. Y es que por lo que veo en los reviews... ¡TODOS AMARON EL CAP 12! jajajaja, debió ser muy interesante(?), no entro en detalle. Ah, pues la razón porla cual no había actualizado era porque mi querido padre me quitó el internet porque no quería que nos distraigamos en los estudios mi hermanito y yo. Pero bueno, después de mostrar la gran hija que soy, volvió. ¡Viva yo! *tono de London Tipton* y bueno, nada aquí estoy ._.

Creo que no tengo nada más que contar o decir, así que disfruten el... wow ya vamos 13 capítulos, jamás pensé pasar de los 10 :')

* * *

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno casi llevado a lo cómico, Drama, Lime, Lemmon.

Momoko tiene el cabello como siempre, solo que suelto con su flequillo, y es enorme, hasta sus rodillas. Ah y Brick... pues amigos, no utiliza su gorra roja, tiene el cabello medio desordenado, y no tan largo como siempre se ve. Eso es todo. (Perdón si los cambios le molestaron a alguien).

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

**๑۩۞۩๑ ****Teen Diva ๑۩۞۩๑**

Momoko: Uy, suegrita, no debería presenciar el faje que haré con Brick. – reí borracha, me caí y Brick me atrapó – Van dos.

Brick: Otra vez borracha. – la directora entró a la habitación con los de seguridad.

Directora: ¡Es demasiado! ¡Todos se visten! Los hombres se van para su internado y las chicas a dormir. – nadie le hacía caso todo el mundo andaba perdido, a los pocos minutos todos quedaron dormidos en el suelo, sólo yo quedaba un poco consciente – ¡Esto es un caos! Esta niña ha arruinado sesenta años de historia de este internado, voy a tener que expulsarla.

Brick: Mamá, no te alteres. Déjame ayudarte, tú ya sabías como era ella, no es su culpa.

Directora: ¿La defiendes? – dijo enojada.

Brick: No la justifico, sólo que te advertí de ella. No podías esperar una santa, mira todo esto, si logras componer su comportamiento será algo histórico y el internado se llevará el crédito.

Directora: No lo sé, luego lo hablamos ¿Qué hago con este caos? ¡Jamás había estado en medio de algo así!

Brick: Pon a los de seguridad a poner a la gente en alguna cama. Después de todos son millonarios, sus padres no te pagan para dejarlos en el suelo dormidos. Que duerman dos chicas por cama y dos chicos por cama hasta que quepan todos.

Directora: Seguridad, por favor háganlo, yo necesito ir a tomar un calmante. – yo seguía en los brazos de Brick. Sentí que la directora se fue y Brick caminó conmigo en brazos, escuché la voz de Bell.

Bell: ¿A dónde la llevas? Tírala en cualquier lado. – se escuchó enojada.

Brick: Debes estar bromeando.

Bell: ¿Por qué la cargas?

Brick: Está inconsciente ¿No ves?

Bell: Déjala en mi habitación, yo la cuidaré.

Brick: ¿Para que la rapes mientras duerme? Sé cómo eres, Bell. – entramos a la habitación de Brick.

Bell: No me digas que la dejarás dormir aquí.

Brick: Con los chicos del internado las camas estarán agotadas, sólo le ayudo a mi madre. – me recostó en su cama con suavidad.

Bell: Brick, sé lo que dijiste anoche pero... estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo.

Brick: Bell, no es el momento de eso, luego lo hablaremos. Déjame sólo por favor.

Bell: ¿Con ella?

Brick: Está inconsciente. No seas celosa, linda Bell – "¿Linda Bell? ¡Hija de puta!" pensé.

Bell: Esta bien Brick, si te hace falta espacio para ti, mi cama está disponible. – sonrió.

Brick: Lo tendré en mente, buenas noches. – le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cerró la puerta, me miró y se acercó – ¿Qué haremos contigo? Eres un desastre. Espera la tremenda regañada que te dará mañana mi madre y espera la que te daré yo. ¿Cómo permitiste que te vieran en ropa interior? – abrí los ojos.

Momoko: ¿Brick?

Brick: Descansa, que mañana te viene mal.

Momoko: Quédate conmigo… – lo miré a los ojos.

Brick: Eres mi pequeño caos. – se recostó a la par mía. Cerré los ojos y quedé completamente dormida.

A lo lejos sentí el resplandor en mi rostro y mi cabeza estallando, abrí los ojos y me levanté.

Momoko: Ayyyyy ¡Me mueroooooo! – me quejé, Brick estaba de pie recostado en la puerta viéndome.

Brick: ¡Eso te pasa por borracha! – dijo molesto.

Momoko: ¿Qué hago aquí?

Brick: Durmiendo, ¿Qué no ves?

Momoko: Desgraciadamente si, durmiendo entre tus pulgas. – me levanté, me mareé de dolor.

Brick: Hueles a alcohol y tienes resaca. Ve a bañarte y baja por una taza de café.

Momoko: ¿Qué pasó anoche? – mi cabeza estallaba, la sentía de 500 kilos.

Brick: ¿Qué paso anoche? ¡Te escapaste a la calle! ¡Trajiste alcohol, hiciste una fiesta, trajiste hombres al internado, emborrachaste a todo el mundo, todos estaban desnudos, te desnudaste frente a todos, te embriagaste, destruiste el prestigio de este internado! ¿Quieres que siga? – gritaba muy furioso.

Momoko: ¡No me grites, inepto! Me duele más la cabeza con tus gritos.

Brick: Es lo menos que te mereces ¡Eres un desastre! ¡A saber con cuantos te acostaste anoche y ni lo recuerdas! – le di una cachetada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme… eso?

Momoko: ¡Mi vida íntima no te importa, imbécil! ¡Yo hago lo que quiera y que quede claro de una vez!

Brick: ¡Es que...no puedo creerlo! Intenté confiar en ti, darte una oportunidad de que ibas a ser diferente y mira... ¡Me prometiste no volverle a faltar el respeto a mi madre y lo has hecho como has querido! ¡Está muy angustiada y todo por tu culpa! ¡Ahora que les diremos a los padres de toda esta gente! ¿Que vino una psicópata sexual fiestera y arruinó la rehabilitación de todas estas persona?

Momoko: Diles lo que quieras, yo ni quería venir, ustedes me trajeron a la fuerza, así soy yo...y así me aceptaron, nadie los manda a aceptarme.

Brick: ¡Eres una decepción! ¡Una pérdida de espacio en el mundo! – me gritó… y eso me dolió.

Momoko: intenté aguantar algunas lágrimas – ¡Tú eres una maldita pérdida de espacio en el mundo! ¡No sabes vivir, sentir! Te desquitas conmigo que estés aquí. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Tú no estás aquí por tu gusto y porque hayas trabajado para ello. ¡Estás aquí porque te obligan! ¡Niégamelo, Him! ¡Niega que eras una perdición igual que yo y tus padres te metieron a este trabajo para componerte!

Brick: Eso... ¡No es tu asunto!

Momoko: ¡Claro, mis asuntos son de todo el mundo, pero los tuyo de nadie más que tuyos! ¡Vete al cuerno, Brick! ¡Métele todas las verduras que le quepan a Bell! – intenté salir de la habitación, la cabeza me zumbaba y ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Brick: No vas a ningún lado. – me detuvo.

Momoko: ¡Si me voy! Y si no te gusta, me vale.

Brick: ¿No te cansas? ¡No te aburre decepcionar a todo el mundo! – seguía lastimándome.

Momoko: Soy lo que soy, no decepciono a nadie porque siempre he sido así. – me fui, bajé las escaleras… y lloré ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito Brick! ¡Lo odio! – me limpié las lágrimas y llegué al comedor, como si nada.

Ahí estaba todo el mundo muriendo de resaca.

Kaoru: Me voy a arrancar la cabeza. – dijo recostándose sobre la mesa.

Momoko: ¿Se fueron ya los chicos?

Ally: Sí... ¡Pero qué noche! Ya me hacía falta.

Momoko: ¿Estamos en problemas?

Directora: ¡Atención todas! Como ya saben, me tienen muy decepcionada con su comportamiento. Todas van a trabajar en voluntariado, luego de aquí pasarán al gran salón a una reunión para saber qué tipo de voluntariado harán. – se fue.

Ally: Nos portamos mal – rió.

Momoko: ¡Nooo! ¿Quién dice? ¿De dónde sacas eso, Ally? – reí con ella.

Todas las chicas se nos acercaban para felicitarnos por la gran fiesta.

Kaoru: ¡Por Dios! La población de este internado se duplicará en nueve meses.

Ally: Sobre todo por Andy que anoche no paró con su tocayo. – todas reímos.

Andy: Ni lo mencionen, amanecí con los músculos ligados.

Momoko: Son unas locas. – reí.

Kaoru: Momoko ¿Tú hiciste algo?

Momoko: ¡Mierda! No recuerdo. Pero sí recuerdo lo que tú hiciste con Butch. – la miré pícaramente y me reí.

Kaoru: Ugh, no recuerdo nada, y ¡cállate! – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo y luego se rio.

Sonó el timbre y nos fuimos todas al gran salón, estaba preocupada. Dentro de mí sabía muy bien que era virgen, me las daba de la muy coqueta y fiestera pero nunca había tenido nada con ningún chico, en ese aspecto era una santurrona. Tenía miedo de que haya perdido mi virginidad en una de esas locuras. Ya había estado en esas fiestas locas pero nunca me había emborrachado hasta desmayar. Nos sentamos en las sillas que había ahí. Había un pequeño escenario donde estaban algunos de seguridad, Brick y la directora. Habían muchas sillas vacías detrás de nosotras, a los segundos entraron el director del internado de chicos con todos los chicos que se sentaron atrás, en sus rostros se miraban sus resacas, todos rieron al vernos.

Directora: ¡Silencio! – el director subió y se hizo a la par de Brick.

Director: Sólo queremos decirles que lo que hicieron estuvo mal, muy mal. Los involucrados tendrán su castigo. Uno por uno subirán y tomarán un papel de este tazón, ahí dentro estará escrito su castigo. Los que no hayan estado involucrados se quedarán en los internados sin castigo, o sea como cinco chicas y dos chicos. – todos rieron.

Directora: ¡Silencio! – todos callaron.

Momoko: Vamos a animar esta reunión. – le dije a Kaoru.

Kaoru: ¿Qué piensas hacer? – me miró curiosa.

Momoko: Ya verás, pero cerraré con broche de oro – cada vez llamaban por nombres y todos se levantaban, cada uno tenía su castigo.

Directora: Kaoru Matsubara. – ella se levantó, introdujo su mano y sacó una papel, la directora lo tomó – Voluntariado en asile de ancianos.

Kaoru: ¡¿Qué?! – todos rieron, ella se fue a sentar.

Directora: Ally Grim. – ella se levantó, hizo lo mismo – ...Voluntaria en el asilo de ancianos. – así fueron pasando uno por uno hasta que se acabaron los papeles.

Momoko: ¿A mí no me harán nada? ¿Soy demasiado sexy para ser castigada? – sonreí de lado.

Kaoru: A mí me huele que te viene duro. – se rió.

Momoko: Bueno, ya es hora. – me levanté y me paré sobre la silla llamando la atención de todos los internos e internas.

Directora: ¿Disculpa? – levantó una ceja.

Momoko: ¡Que siga la fiesta! – me quité la camisa y la lancé. Todos comenzaron a gritar, aplaudir y hacer bullicio.

Director: ¡Silencio todos! – todos callaron – ¡Señorita, bájese de ahí!

Momoko: Esto se hace así. – tomé la camisa, la pasé entre mis piernas y mi falda, comencé a restregar para delante y para atrás.

Directora: ¡Pero que inmoralidad es esta!

Momoko: Si quiere le hago uno privado, director. – todos dieron una carcajada.

Director: ¡Se baja ya! – bajó del escenario y se dirigió hacia mí.

Yo bajé y salí corriendo, me quité el sujetador, tapé mis senos con mi brazo y con el otro le empecé a dar a ''latigazos'' con el sujetador a todo el mundo. El director me perseguía, yo corría en círculos por todo el lugar, parecía que andaba jugando ''tú las traes'' con el director, todos morían de ver el espectáculo, yo sólo quería más problemas para ser expulsada, total no iba a volver a ver a todos estos idiotas, aunque extrañaría las chicas, sobre todo a Kaoru. El director quedó frente a mí, yo empecé a ''latigar'' con el sujetador en el aire hacia él.

Momoko: Atrás bestia, ¡Atrás! – simulé a un domador de tigres, todos estaban doblados de la risa.

Director: ¡Eres una niña muy malcriada! – dijo lleno de ira.

Momoko: Lo que usted quiere es ver mis boobies, yo no tengo culpa que su mujer no tenga nada de pechos ¡Le aconsejo unos implantes! ¡Pregúntele a Bell con cual cirujano se los puso ella! – grité, todos morían de la risa.

Brick: ¡Ven acá, loca desquiciada! – me tomó por la cintura y me cargó sobre sus hombros, mis pechos estaban desnudos pero al presionarse con su espalda me tapaban lo suficiente.

Momoko: ¡Suéltame! Si quieres stripper privado tendrás que tomar número... ¡Y conste que mis senos si son reales! ¡No la silicona de Perribell! – Brick me metió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y me lanzó a la cama.

Brick: ¿Qué estás loca? ¡Te pasas! – me lanzó mi camisa.

Momoko: Ya te dije que así soy yo. – me levanté.

Brick: ¡No vas a ningún lado! ¡Me colmaste la paciencia! – me tomó del brazo.

Momoko: Uy, mira como tiemblo, hasta parezco gelatina. – me burlé – Ahora suéltame ¡me lastimas!

Brick: ¿Sabes? ¡Ibas a ser expulsada! Por la fiesta de anoche, por eso no te llamaron, pero me doy cuenta de lo que intentas.

Momoko: ¿De qué hablas? ¿Me iban a expulsar? – dije sorprendida.

Brick: Sí, sólo esperábamos que terminara la reunión para llamar a tus padres y que te vinieran a traer.

Momoko: ¿Y ahora qué harán?

Brick: Tú no irás con tus padres, ahora si recibirás un castigo real.

Momoko: ¿Cuál?

Brick: Eso verás. – ¡Mierda! Acepto que la regué toda. Había conseguido lo que quería pero por loca lo perdí. Estúpida.

Momoko: ¿Me quedaré en este internado?

Brick: Lo que tú intentas es portarte mal para llamar la atención, querías que te expulsáramos y salirte con la tuya. Pero no puedes portarte mal si nadie te ve.

Momoko: ¿De qué hablas? – no le entendía, nada.

Brick: Ponte la camisa, ve con tus compañeras – me la puse y salí. Me fui a la habitación, ahí estaban las chicas empacando.

Kaoru: ¿Qué pasó? – se me acercó.

Momoko: Que soy una tonta. Ya me habían expulsado por la fiesta de ayer, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice hace rato ya estuviera en un vuelo a Las Vegas.

Kaoru: ¿Qué?

Momoko: Me pondrán un castigo, Brick no quiso decirme.

Ally: ¿Qué será?

Momoko: Ni idea, pero no tengo miedo. Sea lo que sea, en menos de dos semanas yo estaré en un club nocturno en Las Vegas.

Kaoru: Pues suerte, nosotras vamos a pagar por divertirnos tanto.

Andy: Pero valió la pena.

Ally: Tú cállate y ve a buscar una prueba de embarazo. – nos reímos.

Todas se fueron y yo me quedé sola en la habitación, la puerta se abrió. Era Bell.

Bell: Eres una payasa. – me aplaudió – Hiciste un espectáculo, me hiciste reír a mares.

Momoko: ¿Te dan risa tus implantes?

Bell: Por lo menos yo no los ando exhibiendo.

Momoko: ¿Qué quieres, Bell? – dije fastidiada.

Bell: Sabes, a mi también me interesa que te vayas y te alejes de Brick, sé una manera inevitable de lograr eso.

Momoko: No me interesa nada de lo que digas.

Bell: Lo único que debes hacer es incendiar el internado, al menos intentarlo. Porque eso ya sería intento de asesinato, te mandarían de patitas a Las Vegas sin pensarlo.

Momoko: Tú quieres... – me levanté – ... Que me vaya para que me aleje de Brick, pero que crees, estuvieron a punto de echarme por la fiesta peor logré quedarme por lo que acabo de hacer, ahora me darán un castigo, y sólo porque quieres que me vaya, me voy a quedar aquí. – le di un empujón en la frente. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró Brick con la directora.

Bell: Hola, Brick. – dijo como idiota.

Brick: Hola. – estaba serio.

Directora: Hemos decidido tu sanción.

Bell: ¿La enviarán a casa? – dijo esperanzada, ya quisiera.

Brick: No.

Directora: Brick me explicó todo lo que has intentado hacer y me dio una idea maravillosa que acabará con este problema.

Momoko: Esto va a estar bueno. – reí.

Bell: ¿Qué harán con ella? ¿La mandarán al reclusorio, basurero, la granja?

Directora: ¡Al departamento de Brick a vivir con él!

Momoko y Bell: ¡Qué!

Directora: Como lo oyen. Momoko vivirá con Brick en su departamento, no tendrá derecho a comunicación, ni salir, ni tomar, ni socializar con nadie. Ya hablamos con sus padres; el único con el que tendrá contacto es con Brick... y quedamos en que estarás ahí hasta que estés cien por ciento rehabilitada, además recibirás atención psicológica. No saldrás de ese apartamento ni un momento y estarás bajo los cuidados, atenciones y custodia de Brick. – notaba como Bell abría cada vez más los ojos, me dieron ganas de fastidiarla.

Momoko: Gran castigo. – sonreí de lado.

Brick: Empaca todo, tienes media hora, sales, tomamos la limo y nos vamos al departamento. – seguía serio. Él y la directora se fueron.

Bell: ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Irás a vivir con Brick!

Momoko: Qué bien se escucha eso. – me burlé.

Bell: Tienes que negarte rotundamente, hacer todo para que te devuelvan. – ¡Ja! Como si fuera a hacer lo que la perra esta me dice.

Momoko: ¿Bromeas? Regresaré, pero con dos mini Him. – di una carcajada.

Bell: Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Brick.

Momoko: ¿Acercarme a Brick? Por favor, dormirá conmigo, seré lo primero que vea en las mañanas y lo último que vea antes de dormir, comerá conmigo, convivirá conmigo, seremos como... uno sólo. – sonreí malévolamente.

Bell: Esto no puede estar pasándome, no volveré a ver a Brick hasta que tú te cures de tu aberración.

Momoko: Soy un caos, así que toma asiento, y espera tu turno a que llegué en año tres mil, por ahí te mando quien te corte las raíces de vez en cuando mientras esperas a Brick. – amaba burlarme de ella – Ahora si me disculpas, debo empacar para irme con mi futuro nov... digo, mi tutor legal.

Bell salió hecha una loca de rabia. Comencé a empacar todo y salí con mis maletas, subí a la limo. Brick estaba ahí sentado, íbamos solo él y yo, sin guardias.

Momoko: Más vale que no me lleves a un motel. – me burlé.

Brick: Permanece callada. – dijo serio.

Momoko: Nos divertiremos mucho, ¿no crees?

Brick: No te quites la ropa por favor, y quédate quieta. – estaba molesto.

Momoko: Es por lo de tu madre, ¿no? – Brick me ignoró, enserio estaba molesto. Permanecí callada todo el camino hasta que legamos a un edificio, subimos al décimo piso, entramos por una puerta y mi boca cayó al suelo.

* * *

Este es el primer capítulo en el que Momoko llora, y si gente, sí tiene sentimientos xD. Puede que sea una desalmada psicópata sexual fiestera que corrompe a todos (como dice Brick), pero también tiene sentimientos.

Adelantos:

_Momoko: Tu cama está más cómoda._

Brick: Si quieres dormir ahí está bien yo dormiré en tu cama.

Momoko: Que pervertido se escuchó eso. – reí. Brick dio media vuelta y se fue – ¿Y este qué? – me dije a mí misma. Me levanté y me fui al living, ahí estaba Brick.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_(Narra Brick)  
Momoko: ¿Qué haremos ahora? – volteó a verme._

Brick: Lo que tú quieras. – me crucé de brazos.

Momoko: Bien. – se levantó y se fue a la habitación yo me quedé preparándome algo para cenar, me senté y comí, a los minutos apareció Momoko cubierta apenas con la pieza interior inferior, mis ojos se abrieron asombrados.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_(Narra Brick)  
Brick: Por esta noche, dormirás conmigo, no puedo dejarte sola ni un segundo, no te quedas quieta nunca._

Momoko: Ya te vi, pervertido. Quieres tener una noche hot conmigo. – se rió.

Brick: No digas tonterías.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Estos adelantos creo que pongo muchos xd, debería empezar a poner solo 2 en vez de 3, pero ya que. Ahora debo decir que a partir de el próximo capítulo en adelante (hasta cierto momento) todo se trata de Brick y Momoko. Ah, que hermosa es la vida. Aunque si ten gustan los verdes o los azules, tranquila, como dije en un principio todos, TODOS aparecerán. Solo denles tiempo :) (y a mi también).

Gracias a todos por leer.

Reviews?


	14. El departamento de Brick

No tengo perdón.

Hace exactamente un mes que llevo sin actualizar, oh por dios! No tengo nada que decir más que lo siento a todos por hacerlos esperar.

Pero realmente tuve percances para publicar el capítulo, para empezar hace dos semanas cuando estaba prendiendo mi pc, por alguna razón no encontraba todos mis archivos, fotos, imágenes, DE TODO. Lo había perdido todo incluso los fics, me puse muy mal, me deprimí en grande porque MILES DE COSAS se habían ido. En ese plazo de tiempo la llevé donde un tío que sabe de computación, el punto es que encontró todo, estaba oculto en una carpeta de otra carpeta y más carpetas. Me dijo que era un virus que hacía eso, que cuidara mejor mi laptop y etc. Y CUANDO YA RECIBÍ MI PC CON TODOS MIS ARCHIVOS DE VUELTA (que fue el miércoles más o menos) LAKSDJAS NO SÉ ME PUSE A GRITAR PORQUE TENÍA TODAS MIS COSAS DE VUELTA, shoro.

Sé que no les importa esa historia, pero quería decirles que no la iba a dejar así como así. Y no me había olvidado de ustedes :(. Son muy importantes para mi, los quiero.

PERO BUENOOOOOO, ya no los hago esperar más, acá el capítulo 14 de este fic extraño~~~~

Ah, tengo algo que decir, como cada día quiero superarme y progresar, he decidido cambiar mi forma de escritura, o bueno de redactar. A partir de ahora voy a estar corrigiendo los capítulos del fic, desde el primero. Y también los de los otros fics que tengo, y one-shots. Todo por el progreso (?) je :)

* * *

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno casi llevado a lo cómico, Drama, Lime, Lemmon.

Momoko tiene el cabello como siempre, solo que suelto con su flequillo, y es enorme, hasta sus rodillas. Ah y Brick... pues amigos, no utiliza su gorra roja, tiene el cabello medio desordenado, y no tan largo como siempre se ve. Eso es todo. (Perdón si los cambios le molestaron a alguien).

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

**๑۩۞۩๑ ****Teen Diva ๑۩۞۩๑**

El departamento era totalmente enorme, espacioso y lujoso, me sorprendió bastante.

-Pensé que me llevarías a algo tipo alcatraz. – dije observando todo.

-Aquí vivo yo, no tenía por qué ser una mazmorra. Subirán las maletas, te enseñaré todo el apartamento.

Caminamos y me enseñó el comedor y la cocina, era un departamento de en sueño.

-La cocina. – dijo cortante.

-Dicen que en las cocinas le sientes más sabor.

Brick no me dijo nada y caminó y llegamos a una habitación y no podía creerlo, era una habitación decorada con rosa, blanco y fucsia, moderna, una cama enorme, tocador, TV, laptop, etc. En serio me encantaba.

-Esta es tu habitación. – dijo serio – Y por allá está la mía cruzando el pasillo.

-¿No hay puerta? – él negó con la cabeza – Alguien se me va a cruzar en la noche.

Caminé por el pequeño pasillo y llegué a su habitación, era más grande que la mía, se veía comodísima. Me lancé a su cama.

-Tu cama está más cómoda.

-Si quieres dormir ahí está bien yo dormiré en tu cama.

-Que pervertido se escuchó eso. – reí. Brick dio media vuelta y se fue – ¿Y este qué? – me dije a mí misma. Me levanté y me fui al living, ahí estaba Brick.

-Aquí no hay reglas, puedes hacer lo que quieras. – dijo serio.

-¿Bromeas? – arqueé una ceja.

-No. Si te doy reglas, las romperás antes que termine de decirlas.

-Bien. – me encogí de hombros.

-Si tienes hambre ahí está la cocina, si tienes sueño ahí está el dormitorio, si quieres bañarte está el baño.

-¿Tú que harás?

-Iré a bañarme. – se fue a la habitación. Ok, algo le pasaba a este, debía preguntárselo. Corrí tras él.

-¿Qué te pasa? – toqué su hombro.

-A mí nada.

-¿Por qué estás tan cortante?

-Es como soy con las internas, cumplo mi trabajo como guardia y no como un ''amigo'' que tú creías que tenías. – quitó mi mano de su hombro.

-Está bien, iré a cenar. – me fui.

**P.O.V. Brick:**

Llegué con Momoko a mi departamento... más bien a nuestro apartamento. No le impuse reglas porque sabía que de nada serviría imponerle cualquier cosa. Me porté distante con ella, aunque me fue muy difícil, moría por correr donde ella, abrazarla, besarla, tenerla conmigo, pero ella no sentía lo mismo por mí. Sabía que no valía la pena intentarlo porque ella nunca tomaría enserio nada.

Terminé de bañarme y me vestí, bajé a la cocina, ella estaba sentada comiendo unas papas fritas.

-¿Terminaste? – ella asintió.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – volteó a verme.

-Lo que tú quieras. – me crucé de brazos.

-Bien. – se levantó y se fue a la habitación yo me quedé preparándome algo para cenar, me senté y comí, a los minutos apareció Momoko cubierta apenas con su ropa interior, mis ojos se abrieron asombrados.

No sé si estaba así por la inmoralidad que estaba haciendo o porque su cuerpo era totalmente perfecto y me había hipnotizado.

-¿Qué haces así?

-Lo que yo quiera. – dijo tranquila, abrió el refrigerador y sacó el jarabe de chocolate, esto me olía mal. Trataba de esquivar la mirada de su cuerpo pero mis ojos se resistían a ver otro lado.

Ella se acostó sobre la mesa en la que yo estaba y comenzó a dejarse caer encima el jarabe con suavidad.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Vístete! – me tapé la cara con una mano.

-¿Es una regla? – dijo jugando.

-No, es una orden.

-No me quiero vestir.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque yo quiero. – sonrió.

Yo me levanté con mis pensamientos recordándomela semi desnuda y otro personaje más por allá abajo estaba reventando. Entré a la habitación y me acosté boca abajo tratando de desvanecer mis pensamientos, a los minutos llegó Momoko, por suerte ya vestida, con una paleta, se sentó a la par mía, yo la miré, ella comenzó a darle lamidas tentadoras.

-¿Te gusta provocar a los hombres?

-No, sólo a ti. – rió – Te pones gracioso. – dijo como una niña pequeña.

-No me parece gracioso. – fruncí el ceño.

-Pues lo es... iré a charlar con los vecinos. – se fue.

-No puedes salir.

-¿Qué? – dijo abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

-Estarás encerrada aquí hasta que te recuperes.

-¡No estoy enferma! ¡Quiero salir!

-Ya es tarde, deberías buscar como dormir.

-Lo que debes mandar a dormir es lo que tienes allá abajo que lo tienes más despierto y más con ganas de parrandear que yo. – dijo señalando "esa parte" de mis pantalones.

-Tú no causas nada en mí. – me acerqué a ella desafiándola.

-¿Ah no? – se lanzó sobre mí y me tiró a la cama. Merodeaba por mis labios y su mano recorría mis jeans, desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre, puso su mano en mi zona íntima, estaba caliente y muy ''alegre'' – ¿Y qué es esto?

-Quítate de encima por favor.

-Admite lo que sientes. – sonrió malévolamente.

-No siento nada. – me levanté – Ve a dormirte.

-No quieras perderme de vista. – se paró y se volteó coquetamente.

-Retírate – ella se fue.

Me lancé a la cama y suspiré, no podía creer todo lo que provocaba en mí, nunca ninguna chica, ni siquiera Bell podía hacerme sentir esto. Siempre tuve la fuerza para abstenerme de las chicas en el internado que se me ofrecían. Pero a Momoko la deseaba desde siempre, con o sin ropa me incitaba a comérmela entera. Luego de unos minutos de que por mi mente recorrían los pensamientos más absurdos de hacerla mía, sentí demasiado silencio y eso me asustó. Me levanté y la busqué en su habitación y no estaba, bajé rápido y tampoco estaba, no estaba en ningún lado, miré la puerta esta tenía una nota.

''Te dejo para que termines el trabajo que no me dejas hacer. Si sabes a lo que me refiero )''. La puerta estaba abierta, corrí hacia abajo y la busqué en el pasillo, bajé hasta el lobby y al restaurante, ahí estaba tomando unas copas con un tipo.

-Es un cretino... Mira ahí viene. – me señaló.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dije enojado.

-Platicando con mi amigo Steve. – me respondió de lo más relajada del mundo.

-¿Quién es este? – fruncí el ceño.

-Es mi entretenimiento de esta noche. – me dijo en el oído.

-No tenías permitido salir, regresa ya mismo.

-Te dije que era un amargado. – le dijo al tipo que estaba con ella, y se tragó lo que quedaba de su copa.

-¿Cómo saliste? La puerta estaba enllavada.

-Brick, búscate una vida, toma. – sirvió un poco de licor en la copa y me la ofreció.

-Yo no tomo. – la alejé.

-¡Entonces báñate! – me lanzó el líquido y salió corriendo con el chico – Corre Steve, corre que nos mata. – se burló.

-Seguridad, tráiganla. – los hombres de seguridad la tomaron y la subieron al departamento, por supuesto ella iba pataleando.

-¡Eres un idiota, Brick! – una vez dentro la soltaron, cerraron la puerta y dos de ellos quedaron afuera para cuidar la puerta.

-¿Que no te quedas quieta un minuto? – dije molesto.

-¡Estoy aburrida aquí! – chilló como una niña a punto de hacer un berrinche.

-Eso te ganas por portarte mal.

-Uy sí, me carcome la culpa. – se burló.

-Ahora nos vamos a dormir. – la tomé en mis hombros y la llevé a mi cama.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – arqueó las cejas.

-Por esta noche, dormirás conmigo, no puedo dejarte sola ni un segundo, no te quedas quieta nunca.

-Ya te vi, pervertido. Quieres tener una noche hot conmigo. (n/a: Momoko es una de esas adolescentes que tienen ese "tipo de vocabulario" en donde combinan en ingles y español, je.) – se rió.

-No digas tonterías. – rodé mis ojos.

-No me conformo con menos de 25. – se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-¿25 qué? – Momoko me guiñó el ojo y bajó la vista a mis pantalones – ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas!

-Cuando lo hagas tú. – soltó una risita.

-Yo no pienso en eso.

-¿Te han dicho que tienes una voz muy sexy? – hizo algo parecido a un ronroneo.

-Duérmete. – me acosté a la par de ella y puso mi brazo sobre su cintura para que no se fuera, ella se volteó hacia mi quedando su cara a centímetros de la mía, ella sonreía malévola.

-Aparte de Bell, ¿has tenido novia? – dijo curiosa.

-Sí.

-Pobrecita, entiendo por qué te dejo.

-Ella no me dejó.

-¿La dejaste? No me digas que descubriste que era un travesti, eso explicaría tu aberración al sexo. – se rio.

-¡Que inmadura eres!

-Tengo 16.

-A veces me dan ganas de arrancarte la cabeza.

-A mi también me dan ganas de arrancarte la... cabeza. – bajó la vista a mis pantalones de nuevo. Esta chica era increíble, como tenía esa mente para distorsionar cualquier información y volverla a su favor.

-Duérmete – cerré mis ojos.

-¿Cómo era ella?

-¿Quién?

-Tu ex novia.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? – pregunté fastidiado.

-¿Por qué terminaron?

-No puedo contarte mi vida personal.

-Eres un amargado. – se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-¿Por qué te interesa mi vida?

-Compartamos preguntas, yo te hago una y tu una a mí.

-Ya te contesté una, ahora contéstamela tú.

-He tenido varios pero todos son unos idiotas. – rodó sus ojos.

-Mejor durmamos.

-Brick… – se levantó y se sentó sobre mi cintura.

-¿Q-qué haces? – dije desconcertado.

-Juguemos – sonrió como niña inocente.

-¡¿Qué?! – dije espantado.

-Si, al caballito...voltéate y ándame a caballo.

-No lo haré.

-Entonces tendré que hacerlo así… – ella comenzó a cabalgar sobre mi cintura, la verdad se miraba muy pervertido.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¿Por qué? ¡Es divertido! ¡Arre! – seguía.

-¡Ya basta!

-No. – la tomé de la cintura y la puse debajo de mi para mantenerla quieta, nuestras respiraciones se juntaron.

-Eres una niña muy mala. – ella sonrió.

-Y tú quieres que yo lo sea.

No podía evitar sentir su presencia, sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, no podía resistirlo, necesitaba besarla o moriría en el instante, nuestros rostros se iban acercando poco a poco...hasta que...

* * *

Ern, aquí queda el capítulo de hoy je~~~~~~

Como ya dije estoy cambiando mi redacción, pronto lo haré con los demás caps. Así que no se sorprendan si en estos días van arreglandose.

Adelantos:

_-Tienes 16 años y piensas más en sexo que un viejo morboso. – rodó los ojos._

_-Prefiero hacerme llamar de mente llamativa._

_-Para lo malo._

_-Cállate y tráeme el látigo, esta noche te voy a dar. – me reí. Brick sonrió y se lanzó sobre mi dejando caer su peso encima de mí pero de espaldas, me estaba aplastando – ¡Qué pesado eres! ¡Quítate!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Explica el faje de anoche. – me crucé de brazos y él estaba confundido._

_-¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Nosotros no tuvimos ningún faje! … ¿Y qué es faje? – di una carcajada._

_-Miyako, Kaoru y yo le decimos así a lo incontrolable que tuvimos anoche. – reí._

_-¡Entiende que no tuvimos nada! – Brick estaba apunto de estallar._

Eso es todo babes, nos vemos en el próximo cap, el viernes!

Reviews?


End file.
